Hermione Grows Up
by ardennia
Summary: (COMPLETED) As Hermione approaches her seventeenth birthday, she forms an irrestistible attraction to none other than her worst enemy... but something occurs that will change their relationship forever. HGDM.
1. Chapter One The Hogwarts Express

**Hermione Grows Up**

_Authors Note: Since I have now managed to complete this story, it is in the process of being renovated and edited to make it better. Hopefully this will increase your enjoyment! I began this story, which was my first ever fanfiction, when I was still in awe of the site and a little basic in my story writing skills, so now I've improved I can go back and improve it. Also, I realise now that Hermione would be turning seventeen in this story, not sixteen, so I altered that, and there are many subtle differences. I own nothing except a few ideas (one scene in a future chapter is taken from the book Gone With The Wind). _

* * *

"Move up a bit Ron!" Hermione yelled, pushing her best friend playfully and giggling as Harry mercilessly tickled her ribs. "Argh… stop… now! Please, no more!" She collapsed on the floor in hysterics before pulling herself together and returning to her usual prim self. Running her fingers through her silky brown curls, she was oblivious to how much power she had over her two best (male) friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley; though they still claimed to see her only as a confidante, they couldn't help but notice her now lithe womanly figure and blossoming curves. The fact that she wasn't stunningly beautiful only seemed to increase her attraction- her chocolate brown eyes danced and sparkled when she was happy, and captivated many men- not that she was aware of it. In fact, Hermione Granger was only concerned with one thing, and that was her future. If she was aware of her charm, it was likely she would try and change it, if it meant getting good NEWT results in the future. 

"So how was your summer?" Ron asked Harry, passing him another chocolate frog. The Hogwarts Express whizzed along, and the three best friends were sitting side by side, passing the time by joking and quibbling lightheartedly. Ron and Hermione had just returned from Prefect duties, a matter that Harry had long managed to overcome his jealousy with. He was much quieter nowadays, usually brooding on the death of his most beloved friend and godfather, Sirius. His two friends had realised that nowadays it was best to leave him be when he was in one of his moods, knowing that nothing they could say could ever make him feel better. 

"Boring," Harry answered automatically, trying not to think about the Dursleys. "This is the first summer that I've spent the whole six weeks with my Aunt and Uncle. I'm sorry Ron, but I just couldn't face seeing anyone for a while. I just stayed in my bedroom all day. I would have loved to stay at The Burrow, but I just couldn't pretend to be all happy and cheery, when inside I'm just… broken." This was the first time he'd mentioned Sirius's death since they had got on the train. Hermione and Ron exchanged significant looks.

"It's bound to be tough," Hermione said, squeezing her friend's hand comfortingly. "Sirius was a great man, and it's a tragedy- but it can't be helped. The past can't be undone." Harry looked into his friend's eyes and knew she was speaking the truth, but the same anger was bubbling up inside of him again. He shook his hand free from her grasp, and turned to Ron. How could they say that? How could they ever understand what torment he was going through? 

"I suppose you think I'm just bad tempered about nothing too, and I have to get over it?" Harry's voice was dangerously quiet. 

"No..." Ron looked extremely uncomfortable and his ears went red from the pressure. "No I don't think that, and neither does Hermione. We just care about you, mate." 

"Yeah right," Harry growled, and stood up. "I'll leave you two to discuss how sad and pathetic I am." He turned to leave the carriage, knowing he was being sensitive and childish but feeling the same miserable anger as usual.. 

"Where are you going, Harry?" Hermione asked, alarmed. 

"Somewhere where nobody's going to pester me!" he shouted, and slammed the door angrily, leaving Ron and Hermione shocked into silence. 

"I just don't know what to say to him anymore," Ron said sadly, his pale blue eyes downcast and gloomy. Arguing with Harry was worse than fighting with a brother because there was always another sibling to turn to- but not with Harry. He had Hermione... but she was different. So clever, and strikingly pretty, and good natured... she would never notice him now, not with all the other boys hankering after her. Not that she'd even observed it, for Hermione was too busy thinking about the next homework assignment or essay. 

"What are you two up to then?" came a familiar Irish accented voice breaking the awkward silence, and in walked the other Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. They all took to the benches chattering eagerly about anything and everything. 

"Hey Ron, did you see that Gryffindor match? It was wicked! The save that Keeper made? Class!" 

"My grandmother told me I had better do well this year, or she's banning me from seeing Quidditch at all…" 

"I'm off," Hermione muttered in a low voice to Ron. "I'd better go find Harry. I'll see you later." Ron didn't answer; he was busy chattering away ten to the dozen about the Chudley Cannons. 

Hermione rushed through the door into the next carriage, where sat Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, gossiping excitedly and brandishing numerous neon coloured lipsticks. 

"Hi," Lavender called. "Did you have a good summer? Want to come and talk to us?" 

"Sorry girls, I'm in a bit of a rush. Did you see Harry pass here?" 

"Yeah, he looked pretty angry. Did you two argue or something?" 

"Not really… doesn't matter. Anyway, thanks." Hermione hurried through, into the next carriage, and this one was full- of Slytherins. Many unwelcoming faces glared at her in various degrees of hatred, from confused dislike (Crabbe, Goyle, Milicent Bulstrode) to seething smirks (Pansy Parkinson) to bored indifference (Blaise Zabini). And next to her sat the one she despised most of all- the proud, arrogant wretch himself... Draco Malfoy. 

The slicked back white blonde hair revealed a pale pointed face with icy eyes, a long nose and high cheekbones, ending with a set mouth and masculine chin. Powerful shoulders flexed underneath a white shirt (evidently he had not yet changed into his robes) and something about his stance was different... he radiated power and smug arrogance. No longer was he like a little boy... Hermione's reflexes came up as she realised she was staring with her mouth open, though that was nothing to the look on his face. Feeling almost naked in his vision, she crossed her arms protectively across her chest. 

"Well... if it isn't the filthy Mudblood," he drawled, his eyes still not taken off her. "Potty just ran by, poor ickle thing. I think he was crying. Have you had your first tiff?" The other Slytherins sniggered, Pansy in particular letting out a high pitched shriek. 

"None of your business," Hermione answered, snapping back to her usual primness, and attempting to pass Draco to the door. 

"Well going by the look on his face, it seems he doesn't want you anymore," he sneered, every word making Hermione flinch. "Better luck next time, love." 

"Leave me alone," she replied angrily, and pushed past him, into the next compartment. It was empty and she leant against the wall, her heart thumping madly. Why had she felt so strange seeing Draco like that- and why had she let him get to her? It wasn't as if she cared what he thought. 

She was just about to walk up into the next compartment to carry on searching for Harry, when she felt someone touch her shoulder. Spinning around, she was faced with Malfoy, but without his usual smirk. 

"What are you doing Granger? You're looking different. Maybe even stranger, if it's possible." He spoke coolly, though he swallowed hard and didn't have his usual attitude in place. 

"I am looking for Harry, if you must know. What do YOU want? I see no need for you to follow me." 

"No reason. Just thought I'd ask- because I'm telling you, Harry isn't interested in you. He's interested in nobody but himself." 

"And you're not?" 

"No. I'm not just interested in myself." Suddenly everything went awkward and Hermione was silently pleading for him to drop his gaze; she averted her own eyes to the floor and backed away from the increasingly electrical tension between them. 

"I'd better go," she said hurriedly, as Draco took his hand away and placed it on the door handle. 

"Good. I'm bored of this conversation anyway," Draco spat rather venomously, though he looked strange and his emotions were undetectable. He left, and Hermione collapsed onto her chair, attempting to catch her breath. What had just happened... it was all the signs of a... but no. Surely she wasn't ATTRACTED to her worst enemy? 

* * *


	2. Chapter Two Arriving at the castle

Chapter Two- Arriving at Hogwarts

_Note: I do not own anything at all of Harry Potter or anything related to the story- all of which written by J K Rowling. She is a fantastic author and everyone can only aspire to be as amazing a storyteller as her!_

* * *

"I do NOT like Draco Malfoy!" Hermione whispered to herself fiercely. She sat up and stroked where he had touched her, trying to blot away the memory but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of the thought of his eyes and the look he had given her. Remembering she was supposed to be looking for Harry, she stood up and continued running through the compartments.

Finally she stopped in one of the further compartments and noticed him sitting by himself, his knees pulled into his chest and his back hunched. He looked up when he saw her, all his fury forgotten. 

"Hermione, I… I'm sorry," he mumbled, but she hushed him. 

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. Come here." She pulled him close and hugged him tightly, stroking his face comfortingly, and feeling his warm tears splash against her hand. He never usually cried and it pained her to see him like this, but she had to be there for her best friend. It was stupid for Draco to imply that she would be anything to him other than a friend- because there was no attraction. They were more like brother and sister than anything else, and right now he needed her like no sibling ever would. The pain of grief for him was unbearable, though for him Hermione would do anything. 

"I just… I can't… I can't forget Sirius. I don't want to forget him. But it hurts so much, like a hole through my heart. I have lost my parents, and he was the closest I have to a father." Harry's voice was thick with grief, and began to sob quietly again, with the air of a desperate man with no hope left. Only this time his tears were mingled with Hermione's. 

***************************************************************** 

A few hours later, the whole school sat seated in the magnificent Great Hall. It was decorated in festoons of colour and lit with glowing candles, and and as usual the ceiling reflected the inky clouds of outside. The four House tables were crowded with expectant students, all waiting eagerly for the time when the food would arrive. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table chatting idly and conversing with their other housemates, most of whom they hadn't seen over the summer. 

Ron was peering at the head table, where sat the familiar sights of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and all the other Professors, only in the Defense Against The Dark Arts spot sat someone new. She was very familiar to them, with white snowy hair and striking, handsome features that belonged to none other than part-Veela Fleur Delacour. The last time they had seen her, she was a combatant in the TriWizard Tournament, competing for the Beauxbatons school when Harry was in his fourth year. 

"It's Fleur," Ron said, his mouth dropping. "Oi... nobody told me she was going to be teaching here! And considering my family... cor, isn't she a looker though, Harry?" 

"Isn't she going out with your brother, Ron?" Hermione reminded him meaningfully. "I don't think Bill would approve of you eyeing up his girlfriend." 

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Ron laughed, and even Hermione had to smile at Ron's mischievous humour. 

"So I guess she's the new DADA teacher then?" Harry said thoughtfully. "I wonder if she'll be good." 

"Well she can't be any worse than Umbridge can she?" Ron said. 

"I don't think it's possible to be worse than Umbridge," Hermione said, though looking at Fleur shrewdly. She had never much liked her, but was prepared to put past grudges behind her for the sake of education. "She must be a qualified teacher for Dumbledore to take her on... still, we need really good quality professing for us to do well in our exams." 

"Hermione, Malfoy's staring at you," Harry said, giving her a poke in the ribs. "What's with him? He's not his usual cocky self. If he wasn't so pathetic, I'd actually be bothered by his attitude." 

"Don't know," she answered distractedly. "Look, Dumbledore's going to speak." Glad of the interruption, they turned to the front where the old, beaming professor stood. 

"Welcome to yet another year," he said, gazing around with a kindly expression. "I hope all the new years that have just been Sorted will have a good and fulfilling time here. I expect you're all hungry from your long train ride, so I won't delay you much longer! Eat!" He clapped his hands and every delight possible appeared on the tables, and soon everyone was gorging on the delicious steaming food. The mountains of potatoes and every possible meat, steamed vegetables and the wafting scent of piping hot gravy was enough for Harry to put thoughts of resentment for Dumbledore to the back of his mind... that summer he had spent a long time discussing things with the Headmaster, and it was decided that there was a truce, and all the Sirius arguments forgotten. Nothing could make Harry EVER forget him though. 

In her hunger, Malfoy was completely driven out of Hermione's thoughts, and instead she tucked into Yorkshire puddings with stew and dumplings with as much fervour as she could muster. 

Hours later, their stomachs full to bursting with good food, the three friends made their way up the stairs to the Common Room, rubbing their eyes with exhaustion. All of a sudden they were distracted by a snigger, and they looked up wearily to see Malfoy and his cronies. 

"Well if it isn't Potty and the Weasel," Draco said, relishing his old quote. "And we have a Mudblood thrown in too. What a surprise." 

"Oh shut the hell up, you slimy git," Ron shouted, already inflamed by the old insult. "Why don't you go get a life?" 

"Forget him," Harry said firmly, placing an arm on his friend and motioning to continue upstairs. 

"In a rush?" Pansy came up behind Draco and draped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek and sneering at all three of them. "Still in a rage Potty? Have you fallen out with Girlfriend Granger?" 

Hermione wasn't listening; just staring at Pansy kissing Draco and feeling her stomach twist itself into a strange knot. All the emotions of the day welled up inside her and she just felt like she couldn't cope anymore, though she couldn't actually explain to herself why... Malfoy wasn't responding to his girlfriend, and only staring at Hermione with no trace of resentment whatsoever. She could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks, and couldn't suppress them no matter how she tried; tugging at her face with the sleeve of her robe, she broke down further. Why am I crying? she thought wildly. WHY? Knowing only that she couldn't cope anymore with her mixed feelings, she turned to run. 

"Hermione, what's wrong? Ron asked, looking concerned. The battle between him and his old enemy had been forgotten in the sudden confusion of why Hermione- the secret adoration of his life- was distressed. 

She didn't even answer, only fled, not trusting herself to look back and give away the shame of her tears. And she didn't stop running until she was well out of sight, not understanding anything except her urgent need to be away from that male who caused so much despair. It wasn't enough for him to torment her life, but to see him with that girl! She didn't understand what came over her. 

"Leave her," Harry whispered to Ron, not understanding anything but empathising with the need to be alone. He too had spent many months alone at the Dursleys in his bedroom, and recognised her shame at crying. Just as he grabbed Ron and continued up the steps, he noticed something that caused him to stop in his tracks and his jaw to drop in wonder. The look on Malfoy's face wasn't smirking, condescending or cruel- it was a look of real regret. 

Through regret of what, Harry didn't know just yet.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three The First Week

**Chapter Three- The First Week**

_Note: Thank you very much to all the reviewers, for all the comments, criticisms and compliments I have received. I would love to keep on getting reviews so I know the strengths and weaknesses of this story, or my writing. :) _

* * *

** **

Hermione dried her tears and took a hold of herself. She wasn't going to let Draco get to her- not anymore. She might think he was good looking, but just thinking about the way that he treated her and her friends made her blood boil. From now on, she told herself, I'm going to pretend he's not there.

She glanced in a mirror hanging upon the wall of the girl's bathroom, and sighed. Her hair was straggly from not being brushed and her face was a little blotchy from the tears. Splashing her face with cold water, she then left the bathroom and prepared to face Harry and Ron in the Common Room. 

She was given the new password by a frightened-looking first year, and entered the portrait hole to be faced with her two anxious best friends. 

"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked immediately. "I'm telling you, I could swing for Malfoy. What a git!" 

"Sure I'm okay," she replied briskly, sounding surer than she felt. "Don't worry about me! We'd better get ready for school tomorrow, you know, get all our books sorted out. I want to settle into my revision routine pretty soon." Harry and Ron groaned, but they were satisfied that Hermione was okay if she was thinking about schoolwork. 

The next week was pretty hectic- most of the teachers congratulated them on their marvellous OWL results- but a little different to last year, mainly owing to Fleur Delacour. Whenever she entered a room, the boys would all rush from their desks and crowd around her, all boasting at the top of their voices. Poor Professor Flitwick got knocked over in the mad crowd eager to see Miss Delacour in the Charms lesson. And in her own Defence Against The Dark Arts, she got so annoyed that she cast a spell to make everyone unable to get out of their seats for the whole lesson. 

Everyone was happy to see Saturday, upon which all three of the best friends had a well deserved lie-in. It was eleven o' clock, and they had just sat down to some toast and porridge, before Hermione even thought about Draco again. There he stormed into the Great Hall, flanked with the two oafs Crabbe and Goyle. He looked particularly smug about something. 

"Oh here we go," Harry said. He stood up, as did Ron, and faced their enemy. 

"What is it Malfoy? If you want to start something, start it," Ron said. 

"Nothing at all," Malfoy answered, chuckling to himself. "Just I'd watch out Weasley. Seems like your little sister may be in a spot of trouble." 

"What have you done?" Harry demanded, placing a hand warningly on Ron's chest. Ron seemed to be having difficulty breathing. 

"Go and see for yourself. By the way, it might be useful to tell her to watch her drink in future," Malfoy said meaningfully, and walked off to the Slytherin table, casting evil knowing looks back at them. Hermione noticed his steely glance fall on her and she glared back unwaveringly, sure to reveal no sign of weakness since the day she had cried. No mention of it had been made since, which surprised her immensely. 

"Let's go and see!" she said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. They ran from the Hall and into the corridor, where a large crowd was gathered around someone, a buzz of excited and concerned voices filling the air. Pushing their way through, they found Ginny crouched on the floor, covering her face with her hands. 

"Push off!" Ron shouted to the crowd, and they all dissolved back to where they came from, muttering dark remarks about "that red haired kid who had an attitude problem". Hermione leaned over her younger friend and gently pulled her hands away from her face. Then with horror, she realised why Ginny was so reluctant to let people see her features. 

Her whole face had gone bright red and puffy, and her nose as round as a tomato- it was if her whole head had become the vibrant fruit. The fact that her eyes had gone watery and shot with scarlet streaks, and that her hair was naturally ginger, didn't help whatsoever. 

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked gently. 

"I- I don't know. It happened just after I drank my juice at breakfast, and all of a sudden I felt my face burning, then people started laughing at me. I tried to run away, but then it started hurting… it's so painful!" 

"It was Malfoy," Ron said immediately. "You heard what he said, he told us that she should watch her drinks in future. He dropped something in her drink!" 

Harry was watching Ginny with concern etched into his features, and he helped Hermione and Ron assist her to the hospital wing. 

"I'll stay with her," Harry said when Ginny was safely lying on a hospital bed. "I mean- I'd better watch out… you know… in case Malfoy comes back or something." 

"Er- ok," Ron answered, and he could have sworn that Harry's face was almost as red as Ginny's. Hermione and he walked off downstairs, outside and near the school lake, where they sat basking in the autumnal sunshine. 

"It's your birthday soon isn't it?" Ron asked Hermione, who was lying across his lap and staring at the sky. He felt his heat rise as he watched her, her breath making a few curls framing her face dance idly. She seemed oblivious to his watching her, and only continued to snuggle closer. 

"Yes, I'm going to be seventeen," she smiled. "What are you going to get me eh Ron?" 

"I don't know yet," Ron replied, thinking carefully. There was silence for a few minutes, and all that could be heard was the soft ripple of the water in the gentle breeze. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to say what he had wanted to say for years now- to shed the feelings of want in his heart. If he didn't tell her now, he would go crazy 

"Hermione?" 

"Yes Ron?" 

"I've got something to tell you." 

Hermione sat up and studied her friend. "Is there something wrong?" 

"No, not at all. Far from it." He took her hand and clasped it into his own fair one, blushing slightly at the intimacy of his gesture. He stared into Hermione's coffee coloured eyes. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." 

"Erm… okay." Hermione didn't like this one bit. She had always been close to her two best friends in the world and treated them with affection, though no more or less than a female friend. Hugging and the occasional kiss had always come to the naturally warm and goodnatured Hermione, when she wasn't stressed about exams. 

"I care about you a lot, and before I wasn't too sure if you felt the same way. I'd always thought you felt like that about Harry. But now- now that Harry seems almost set up with Ginny- I thought that maybe me and you would get together." 

His face was close against hers and she could feel his hot breath against her face. "What do you say, Hermione?" Scared by his own nerve, he brought his lips to hers, and felt his pulse quicken and the warmth inside him rise even more. He placed his arms against her shoulders and for one blissful moment he was happy- but something was wrong. Why was she pulling away? Why was she taking her hand from his? 

"No Ron," she whispered sadly. "I'm sorry, but no." His gaze wasn't just disappointed; he looked heartbroken. "I can never be more to you than a friend, I'm not right for you." 

"I see," Ron said, though he didn't quite meet her eyes. "Well, if that's the way you feel then I'd better go." He got up and began walking away- anything was preferable to that embarrassment he had just set up for himself, and all he needed right now was to forget he'd ever felt like that.

"No! Ron! I don't mean to make you feel bad, it's just… Ron!" but he had left her, and for the second time that week, Hermione wondered just exactly who she was turning into. 

* * *


	4. Chapter Four Hermione Snaps

**

Chapter Four Hermione Snaps

**

_Note: Thanks again reviewers! As usual, I own nothing. Oh, and for those who were a tad upset for poor Ron- I am too! *sheds a tear* Don't worry, he will find love again in the future, though maybe with someone you wouldn't expect. _

* * *

Hermione scowled at her reflection in the lake, hating herself intensely. Ron was distraught and it was all her fault. How could she make it up to him? She was confused and angry, mainly with herself. She sat near the lake, throwing stones and watching them skim the rippling surface. How could she cause him so much pain? It was all her fault, and nowadays that was all she seemed to inflict... hopefully she could make it up to him later, but she doubted that things between them would ever be the same. 

Maybe I should get back to the Common Room and do some revision, Hermione thought to herself, and stood up. She was just turning to leave when she heard the same cold drawl that sent tingles up her spine and made goosebumps on her arms. 

"Going somewhere Granger? Looks like you've hurt poor Weasel's feelings. Boo hoo." Malfoy stepped out from behind a tree, the same smirk on his face. Hermione felt physically sickened as she came to understand that he'd heard everything that had happened between her and Ron. Not only had he been rejected, but it had been overheard by his worst enemy!

"Push off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood," she growled, walking faster. Ignore him, she told herself. Don't let yourself get angry. But no matter what she told herself, she could feel the rage rising inside her and her heart thumping madly in her chest. All the pain from previous years was welling up in her chest, though she would never let him see her cry again.

"So you don't like Weasel- maybe you actually do have some sense," Draco laughed. "I mean, look at him, nobody in their right mind would like him. He hasn't got two Sickles to rub together!" 

"Ron's twice the man you are!" Hermione shouted, hatred bubbling up and erupting like a volcano. She faced Malfoy and sneered at him, intending to hurt his pride. Two can play this game, she thought to herself. Belittle him. Humiliate him. Make him feel the sort of embarrassment she had felt seeing Pansy draped over him. 

"Yeah right. Ask every girl you know, and they'll say different." 

"You're shallow!" Hermione bellowed, her cheeks going furiously red. "You're sad and pathetic! You think everything is about money, and your whole life exists around making others feel bad. WHY do you always put us down? Ron is kind, loyal and honest- three things you'll never be. Are you jealous, is that it? I hate you, and if other girls like you it's only because they think you're good-looking! If you came here determined to make me miserable then don't bother, because I already am! And you can leave Ron alone, he's done nothing to you- I bet you're going to wind him up something rotten after this!" 

"And what if I do?" 

"Then you'll have me to answer to!" 

"Seems you have a right little temper when you want to, Granger." 

"Oh shut up Ferret boy!" 

Draco's pale skin flushed slightly and he took another step forward. "Mudblood!" he hissed into her ear. That was the final straw. Hermione pushed him viciously and smacked him across the face, her long fingernails tearing at his skin. Already as her hand dropped from his face, two long angry red lines were dripping with blood from his battered cheek. Hermione's hand went to her mouth in horror at the angry white welts, instantly regretting losing her temper in such a savage manner.

"You little bitch!" Draco roared and grabbed her by the wrists, squeezing them so tightly that Hermione cried out in pain. He threw her onto the floor, her back thudding onto the hard ground. Hermione struggled as Draco pinned her down, kicking her in the ribs and causing her to double over, breathing heavily. Her bruised wrists clutched at her stomach, her eyes squeezed shut. 

There she lay, Draco standing over her. She opened one eye and glared at him, trying to hide her overwhelming disgust, appalled shock at what had just happened. Draco was clutching at his cheek and stemming the blood with his fingers, coldly watching Hermione struggle to sit up. 

"You're a Mudblood, and that's all you'll ever be. I hate you and you hate me- that's all there is to it. But NEVER, never EVER, try and hit me again. You slapped me once before in the third-year, remember? Well this is the second and last time. You try again and it'll be your death." 

Hermione moaned and got shakily to her feet. Large blue marks were appearing at her wrists and her back was aching dully; all she could concentrate on was the agonising pain and the proud "stiff upper lip" she would retain. 

"Did you hear me?" 

"Yes." 

"And you understood?" 

"Y- yes." Hermione hobbled away, ignoring the lump in her throat. She wasn't going to let herself cry- especially not in front of Draco, not again. She didn't care what happened to him right now, she just needed to lie down and sleep away her troubles. 

Draco watched her leave, cursing himself. His angry temper had left him and now all he could feel was the pain in his cheek, and a terrible urge to go over to Hermione and- and what? He didn't know how he felt about her. It was passionate hate, yet sometimes he felt almost- almost warmly towards her. 

"Father would be proud," he said to himself. Yes, Father would be proud- after all, didn't Father like to beat women himself? Draco had seen him do it enough times. Still- he didn't want to be like his cruel, dominating father. He wanted to be himself, strange as it must seem to the other power hungry Slytherins. 

Hermione reached the tower, where Harry was sat with Ginny. Hermione painfully straightened her back so she was walking typically and didn't give away the excruciating agony she felt, and tugged at her robes to cover her sleeves. Ginny looked back to normal and had lost most of her tomato features, though she did blush a little when Hermione entered and saw her chatting to Harry. 

"It was the Vegamillus Curse," Ginny told her friend. "Madam Pomfrey said it was one of the worst cases she had ever seen, but she cured it." 

"Shame we couldn't prove it was Malfoy though," Harry said regretfully. "Hey, Hermione- what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, just a bit of stomach ache," Hermione lied, getting up painfully. "I'm off for a lie-down. Erm, Harry- you didn't by chance see Ron around, did you?" 

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did," Harry said. "He looked a bit upset. Is there anything wrong?" 

"Oh no, nothing. I just wondered, because I haven't seen him around for a while. Anyway, I'm off for a rest, then I think I might do a bit of homework. See you later." Hermione said her goodbyes and made her way up to her dormitory, where she laid on her bed. It was only midday and now she'd got to her bed, she was totally restless. All she could think of was Draco and the strange influence he had over her- why was it she could never act her usual self around him? She could always deliver some cutting remark, but nowadays all she ever did was cry or get angry. It was like she was some blubbering wreck. And Ron! She felt overwhelming sympathy for him and all she wanted to do was to hug him and make him feel better, but she couldn't even do that anymore, not in the unenviable atmosphere that Hermione had made for herself by rejecting Ron's advances. Why did things have to be so complicated? 

She made her way over to the mirror and slowly pulled off her trousers and vest top, trying to inflict minimal discomfort on her sensitive wounds. Blistering welts ran down her back and all her shoulders, wrists and hips were battered black and blue with large swollen bruises. The pain was slowly decreasing but she'd still have to go to Madam Pomfrey and make something up later. Yes- later. Now her eyes were slowly getting tired again. 

And so Hermione crawled into her bed and closed her heavy eyes, until slowly but surely she fell asleep. 

* * *

R_&R please, clickie on that little link at the bottom, I would be very grateful indeed! Thanks very much for reading. _


	5. Chapter Five Planning Parties

** Chapter Five Planning Parties**

_Note: For those interested, things really start to heat up in the following chapters! Yes, not long for those lovely romantic titbits! There are a few notes for some reviews below, but all those who take the time to post their thoughts are gratefully acknowledged. _

_ **Gazy**- I read some of Feelings, it's really great, you're a good writer! Thanks about my story- believe me, more Draco/Hermione is in the pipeline for following chapters… this is the only Draco free chapter for a while. _

_**NewSecretRose**- It sucks being grounded off the PC- believe me, I've been there. Shocking Draco is so violent isn't it? You'll just have to wait and see if he carries on in this way! My lips are zipped if there's any more … _

_**Danihell**- thanks very much! You want to know whether Malfoy will soften up? He might do, he might not… keep reading and you may just find out! Thanks for reviewing all the chapters- you're great! _

* * *

It was Thursday the 18th of September, and the day before Hermione's birthday. Weeks had passed since the attack, and her bruises and wounds had been healed under the gentle care of Madam Pomfrey, who was rather suspicious but satisfied with Hermione's mumblings of falling down the stairs. She had kept herself busy, studiously revising and working twice as hard as she had ever done in her life. By keeping her head down, she forgot about Malfoy and the "incident"- until she climbed into bed. Then all she could think about was him. She hated him and she felt for him at the same time; whenever she saw him it was like her stomach was a pit of writhing snakes. She was helpless around him, and he knew it. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting near the lake, basking in the morning sunshine. It made her shudder to remember the last time she had been sitting here- that was when Ron made a pass at her. Nowadays Ron barely talked to her, his pride deeply wounded. Harry struggled to create conversation between them, and usually just gave up. He had a pretty good idea of what had happened, but didn't dare ask- his best friends were even moodier than him. 

"Your birthday tomorrow," Harry grinned cheerfully. "I hope you like your present!" 

"I hope you haven't spent too much on me, Harry, you know I don't like you wasting your money." Hermione was her usual motherly self. "But… you know it wouldn't hurt to tell me…" She nudged him, winking. "Go on, what is it?" 

"It's a surprise," Harry insisted. "What have you got her, Ron?" 

"Oh… just something little, not anything special," Ron said vaguely, his head bowed. He struggled to speak around Hermione, his shame in himself far too strong. He just wasn't able to look her in the eye anymore. 

"I am happy with the thought," Hermione said, and stretched out, leaning on Harry. He laughed, and pushed her onto his lap where she lay, with her eyes closed. Unbeknown to Harry and Hermione, Ron was watching with a mingling of jealousy and longing. Jealous of his best friend in the whole wide world, Harry, and longing- longing to be stroking her hair just like him. It was a battle of his wills not to pull her off Harry there and then. 

If only he hadn't told her his feelings! If only he had kept it a secret then Hermione would still treat HIM like that- not with awkward silence and averted eyes. If only he could hug and kiss her and pet her to his heart's content! If only, if only! Ron hated himself intensely, wishing he would go back to when he was affectionaly hugged and mothered... 

"Hermione, you know you're having a party?" Harry said lazily, idly flicking a fly from his knee. 

"Yes, it's going to be great!" 

"Sure it is. Well anyway, people are starting to ask details. I just want to get it all clear in my head. It begins at 9 o` clock in the Great Hall, right? And who should I ask to come?" 

"That's right. And goes all the way through the night! As for invitations, well everyone's welcome except the Slytherins. We can't say anything though, because Snape will say we're being unfair, and then we probably won't even be able to throw the party at ALL! So I guess we'll have to make it obvious they're unwelcome, but not actually say it, if you know what I mean." 

Harry nodded vigorously. "I agree. It's going to be brilliant- no teachers allowed! I've got loads of ideas for games and stuff, and Seamus has got some funky music planned. Your sixteenth birthday is going to be extremely special, Hermione!" 

Hermione smiled. She couldn't wait! Though she had been revising crazily, privately it was boring her intensely and she couldn't wait for a bit of fun again. Hopefully some dancing and gossip, and a chance to put all the bad feelings behind her. 

After their break, it was back to lessons. Herbology was a laidback, jokey lesson where Ron, Harry and Hermione would usually have a good time, but today Professor Sprout had a slight cold, so Snape was covering their class instead. The Gryffindors kept to the back of the greenhouse, trying to avoid him. It was well known for Snape to take away points very easily in class, and the Slytherin Professor prowled betweeen the rows, just waiting for any rule breaking. 

"You boy! Longbottom!" Snape barked at Neville, his long greasy black hair hanging in clumps in front of his face. Neville cowered next to his tray. "What do you think you are doing to that plant?" 

Neville was carefully clipping the edges of a vivacious plant, cutting off all the dead ends in preparation for more growth. Everybody knew that Herbology was his favourite subject, it being the only one he didn't get bawled at in. The tender pride he held for plants was something that the other Gryffindors respected, and seeing it violated by none other than a bully infuriated them. 

"N-n-nothing sir," Neville stammered. "Just- trimming the leaves." 

"Please sir," Hermione said, waving her hand in the air. "Professor Sprout told Neville to do that last lesson. She always trusts him to trim the leaves sir." 

Neville glowed with pride; it was true that Professor Sprout entrusted him with the precocious job of caring for her many plants. 

"Very well," Snape snapped. "But nobody asked you, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor. Oh, and about your little party," he sneered, shoving his face up close to Hermione's. She flinched at the stench of his breath. "Personally, I find it quite atrocious that you are allowed a party when so many students this year will be turning seventeen. I know THEY will not be receiving parties in the Great Hall. You may be favoured by the rest of the staff, but I for one know that you are just a particularly unpleasant girl with a tendency to show off."

Harry opened his mouth to protect his friend, but Snape cut him off before he could speak. "Be quiet Mr Potter, or you may spend your evening in detention with me." Harry was feeling so reckless he wouldn't have cared, but Hermione cast him such a warning look he didn't push the subject. 

The bell for the end of the lesson couldn't come quickly enough for Hermione, and she rushed up to the Common Room, preparing herself for deep studying, but she just couldn't concentrate. Snape hadn't really got to her, it was just the thought that other people might agree with him- would they really think she was favoured by McGonagall? Would people be jealous? No, she told herself. She was only allowed a party because she was a Prefect, and she'd asked special permission. It was probable all the other Prefects would get birthday parties too- so what did it matter if hers was the first? 

"Can't wait for your party tomorrow," Seamus called out, several other Gryffindors also voicing their approval. 

"Yeah, I'm bringing along Padma and her friends," Parvati said happily. "It's okay that other Houses are coming along, isn't it? I mean, it's not Gryffindor only is it?" 

"No, everyone can come," Hermione assured. Immediately at least ten other voices began questioning her eagerly, and she realised that no more studying would be possible for the rest of the evening. 

"Sorry, I'm off to bed," she said loudly. "There's a message on the Notice Board if you want more information. Good night everyone, and see you in the morning!" 

* * *

Keep reviewing please- you know you want to. *Big wink*


	6. Chapter Six The Surprise

** Chapter Six The Surprise**

_Note: Compared to some of the previous chapters, this is really quite long and things start to heat up more and more! All characters and settings copyright of JKRowling._

* * *

Hermione woke with a thud, knowledge dawning on her in an instant. Her first thought on every birthday was always the same... yesterday, she'd been one year younger, yet she felt exactly the same. Still- now she was seventeen! Jumping to her feet and pulling on a denim skirt with her favourite red sweater, she just glanced at the clock as she hurried down the stairs. It was 9am which was quite late for Hermione, especially as it was her birthday. 

As soon as she set foot in the common room, there was instant uproar and every Gryffindor began cheering and letting off party poppers. Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Colin, Ginny, and of course Ron and Harry jumped on her, smothering her in hugs and screaming "Happy Birthday". Flushing with pleasure, she managed to sit down when everyone had let go (which took a while, as Neville seemed to be having trouble removing his arms). 

"Thanks," she grinned gratefully, cheerfully accepting the green party hat Ginny had passed her.. 

"No problem," laughed Harry. "Happy Birthday, Hermione. But don't expect your presents yet- you're getting them tonight!" 

"Tough luck," Ron laughed, seeing Hermione's face visibly fall at the disappointment of having to wait. "But it'll be worth the wait." 

"I was hoping to see them now," she said, putting on puppy eyes and shaking them both beseechingly. "Pleeeeease I want my presents!" she whined, but they shook their heads. 

"You're getting them at the party," Harry said obstinately, before pulling her into a hug. "All grown up now aren't you? You're of age and everything!" 

"I know, where have the years gone?" Ron said in disbelief. "C'mon, let's go down to get some breakfast, I'm starving." 

"Wait Hermione!" Dean called from across the room. "Seems like some owls have arrived for you, with presents and cards it looks like." 

The childish delight she savoured when opening her presents was one she'd always had since she was a little girl; presents excited her and she thought of presents both giving and receiving very fondly indeed. It took ten minutes as she liked to unwrap them slowly (Ron was practically malnourished by the end of it) but her presents were even more thoughtful and beautiful than usual. The first was a huge card that sang Happy Birthday with a moving picture of herself on the front, signed by all the Gryffindors; next was books from Hagrid, a necklace from Dumbeldore and the staff for "services to the school and being an all round excellent pupil, a stunning new dress and some chocolates from her a parents, a pile of Chocolate Frogs from pretty much everyone and a lovely pale pink chiffon scarf from her two best girl friends, Lavender and Parvati. By this time Hermione was absolutely delirious to find out what Harry and Ron had bought her but they wouldn't budge.

"Hurry up Hermione, I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant!" Ron cried, and Hermione reluctantly left all the cheerful Gryffindors and her presents. They rmade their way down to the Entrance Hall and were just crossing it to enter for breakfast, when they encoutered Professor McGonagall. 

"Happy birthday Miss Granger," she said, giving a rare smile that lit up her wrinkled face. "I trust you received the necklace? I realise that some may consider it 'favouritism' but with the amount of extra prefect duties and work you put in, I consider it well deserved." 

"Yes thank you Professor," Hermione said breathlessly, blushing deeply and glowing with pride. It was so unusual for McGonagall to praise anyone that it made it all the more special when she did. 

After a warm breakfast of porridge and mountains of toast dripping with butter, Harry, Ron and Hermione were just going to walk around the grounds for a while, when she spotted someone hiding behind a bookcase. Glancing around, Hermione saw it was Draco and her heart skipped a beat- he was beckoning her to go over. 

"I'm off to the library for a while, see you two later," she told them, without even thinking about it. 

"On your birthday?" they both cried in disbelief. 

"Well, it's no excuse to stop studying," Hermione said defensively.. 

"Nutter," Ron said, shaking his head. They both left through the door, and Hermione waited before they were both out of sight before she turned to Draco. He was even paler than usual, and there were still faint pink scratches across his cheek- an all too unneeded reminder of their fateful encounter before. 

"What do you want?" she demanded, keeping her voice low and trying to hide her emotions. Her face was as masklike as possible, her expression undetermined. 

"Shut up a minute," he said, and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into a spare classroom nearby; his grip was firm, not bullying, though she still tensed at his touch. 

"What do you want?" Hermione repeated. "Want to beat me up again?" 

"I didn't beat you up," Draco said coolly. "And you've healed up all right." He eyed her up and down, making Hermione's cheeks flush again and again. Why did he have to do that? 

"Only because of Madam Pomfrey," she said angrily. "I had to lie! Anyway, my wrists still hurt a little." She held them out, where a faint blue circle twisted the full way around each wrist, though they were dramatically smoothed compared to before. 

"Well don't think we're fighting again Granger, because you know next time I won't stop at pushing you to the ground. Anyway, that's not what I want." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. She supposed that would be the best apology she'd ever hope to gett- not that she would ever accept it. "Is it about my party?" 

"How did you guess?" Malfoy said sarcastically. "I was thinking of turning up anyway. What do you say?" She hated the tone of his voice, but she had a grudging respect- at least he was actually asking before turning up. Most Slytherins wouldn't even bother. Still, she kept her gaze averted and her voice devoid of any feeling. 

"Everybody's allowed to go Malfoy," she said softly. "I'm not going to stop you, no matter how much I'd like to." 

"Oh. Well that's all right then." He was brisk, and opened the door. "Hurry up, we don't want teachers seeing." She left through the door and turned to see him making his way down the corridor, his shoulders swinging in that masculine way that made Hermione's stomach twist in a not altogether unpleasant sensation. . 

"See you later," she said. 

"Bye… Hermione." And as he walked away, she realised for the first time in her life he hadn't called her Granger. 

It was 8:45pm and fifteen minutes before the party was going to start. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were getting ready in their dormitory, adding the finishing touches to their make-up and hair- both of the other girls particularly fussing around Hermione. 

"This is your birthday, you want to look special," Parvati said, Hermione yelling in pain as Lavender tugged at her hair. 

"Almost done," Lavender confirmed, adding a dash of more lipstick. Parvati finished with draping the new necklace from the staff around Hermione's neck. As they hurried around her, Hermione looked at what they were wearing. Lavender looked remarkably pretty in a lemon halterneck dress with a frilled hem that revealed a lot of shapely leg, whilst Parvati was wearing a pale pink strapless top and denim miniskirt. Both of them looked pretty with roses of appropriate colours matching their clothes stuck in their elaborate hair. 

"Now you can look in the mirror," Parvati confirmed, and led Hermione to the full-length mirror next to the bed. Hermione could only stare in wonder- her reflection was unrecognisable. 

The hair that had always caused Hermione so much aggravation had been curled into ringlets that hung in chocolate brown tendrils down her back, and her eyes had been outlined, her lips defined with shocking scarlet lipstick. The face descended into a smooth swan neck, slender shoulders and a surprisingly voluptous figure for a girl her age; swelling breasts, a petite waist and curvaceous hips above long, slim legs. Though Lavender and Parvati had developed, they still retained thinness, whereas Hermione, though not fat, had a fully mature figure. The red dress her parents had sent her that morning fitted like a glove; it clung to her cleavage, ruched at the waist and finished at her creamy thighs. The earrings Ginny had lent her and the necklace Dumbledore had sent her also enhanced her features and gave Hermione a truly angelic glow, though she was anything but. Hermione was no longer an angel, or a girl, or a "child"... she was a woman. 

"You look absolutely amazing!" Lavender sighed, and led her dazed friend to the Common Room. It was empty- everyone was waiting downstairs for her in the Great Hall, and it was Lavender and Parvati's job to lead her down. Hermione felt very nervous; she had been waiting for this for ages and didn't want to make a fool of herself. They reached the corridor, which was completely empty, and the sound of their variously coloured stilettos echoed reverberated off the walls. 

"Everyone must already be in there," Parvati whispered and squeezed Hermione's hand nervously. All three of them pushed the doors and entered the Great Hall. 

Screams and cheers erupted from all around them and Hermione was dimly aware that everyone was applauding and whistling. As she looked around she realised the whole place had been decorated in festoons of balloons and draperies, and people from all Houses were laughing and clapping merrily.The Hall had been transformed so long tabled enveloped one side covered in food, enchanted balloons and other party delights danced around the ceiling and the whole room had been made into a dancefloor. She even spotted a karaoke machine, DJ box and muggle dance mat but before she could say anything, Harry and a sullen Ron grabbed her. They were both wearing smart clothing (poor Ron's looked slightly frayed and chewed up, but he still managed to look dashingly handsome) and it seemed Harry had even managed to tame his hair. 

"Hi Hermione," Harry beamed. "You want your present?" 

"Well- yes- but-" Hermione said wildly, glancing around her. Harry and Ron were in line with Neville and seemed to be disguising something behind their backs. 

"Okay- I know you'll love this!" Harry said happily. "It took me ages, honestly, the travelling was the worst thing, you know how expensive it is nowadays-" Harry stepped aside, as did Ron and Neville. Hermione gasped as she came face to face with Harry's present. 

"'`Ello, Herm-own-ninny," said a familiar voice. It was Viktor Krum. 

* * *

_Was that a cliffhanger? Lol I am evil aren't I? Nah, there's always the next chapter which you can read! Oh, and please review, I'd really appreciate it._


	7. Chapter Seven Blast From The Past

** Chapter Seven Blast from the Past**

_Note: Only a short while from something which should satisfy you fluff lovers! Though be warned, this is actually quite an angsty fic._

_**Danihell**- thanks for the nice comments; your fanfic is great too! Please keep posting your opinion; it's good to know._

_**NewSecretRose**- it's good to know I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat… and keep reading, I think you'll find out whether your predictions were right in this chapter!_

_**Gazy**- as you now know, Ron DID get her something else. Bless him, I feel really sorry for him. And as for that McGonagall thing, you're probably right that she wouldn't have sent it- thanks for the comments anyway!_

_**Aquaprincess1**- seems a bit weird me telling you now that you've read the chapter, but I'll explain nonetheless. Viktor is eighteen, and went to Durmstrang Magic School before he left last year. He is an excellent Quidditch Player for Bulgaria in the World Cup and no he's not really very cute- I suppose handsome in a hawkish way._

* * *

"Viktor?" Hermione said wonderingly, stepping forward to greet him. She could only stare in shock; it still hadn't gone in. He was the same as always; jet-black hair, a hook nose and sullen expression, but he was currently smiling widely . He beamed down at her, even taller than last time they met.

"Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said breathlessly. "I have vanted to see you long time. Same for you, yes?"

"Yes," she replied unsurely, still not believing her eyes. "But how did you get here? How is this possible?"

"I paid for him to get train tickets, Muggle way, down to the nearest station, then pay for the Knight Bus," Harry explained. "I sent him an owl with the tickets ready, and he agreed. Isn't it the best present ever?" He bounced around, his face boyishly eager, and Hermione realised she had to pretend to be grateful to avoid him getting hurt..

"Yes… thanks Harry," Hermione said weakly, though inside she felt confused. She didn't know how she felt about Viktor Krum anymore. At one time they had been going out- and Hermione had shared her first kiss, but it had all changed after the TriWizard Tournament and he went back to Durmstrang. Since then he had left and visited her once, but it had been brief- and since then Hermione hadn't spared one thought for him. She felt immediate guilt, especially as it was so clear that Krum had been desperate to see _her_.

"Ron!" it was Ginny; she flounced over with a couple of friends and began dancing nearby. Hermione glanced over to the end of the Hall, where the usual Head Table would be, and saw a large stage with Seamus Finnigan DJing. He was carefully mixing next to four huge thumping speakers reverberating music with a heavy beat, and all the people in the Hall were swaying along; many people Hermione recognised, but some she didn't, and in the flashing lights of the party everyone looked vivacious, sparkly and completely colourful compared to their boring everyday selves. Alongside the other wall a large table was spread with food and drink, but the room was dark with disco lights and magical glitter that festooned the air. "Ron, come dance!" Ginny coaxed. "Oh, hi Hermione! Great party!"

"Uh… thanks…" Hermione said, noticing Viktor was still staring at her.

"Ve need to talk," he said loudly, struggling to be heard over the deafening music. "Shall ve go outside?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed, and waved goodbye to Harry and Ron, who was glaring at Viktor. She just had time to see Ginny grab Harry and give him a kiss on the cheek before the door was shut and Viktor and Hermione were alone in the Entrance Hall.

"Herm-own-ninny, I missed you," he spoke in his thick accent. "Vat has you been doing these long months?"

"This and that," Hermione said vaguely.

"You are vary pretty," Krum said wryly, holding her hand and pulling her close. "A vary beautiful girl. I much care for you, I vanted to say this."

Hermione didn't struggle, but fear was in her eyes; she was going to have to hurt him, just like she did to Ron. "Viktor… a lot has changed," she mumbled, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Vat has changed? Nothing, nothing! I love you vary much, and you love me, no?"

"Well… you're a truly great friend." Hermione spoke truthfully and gently pulled away. Why does this keep happening to me, she though despairingly. Please don't let it hurt him too much..."But I don't feel as strongly anymore- probably because we haven't talked or anything for a long time."

"I vill make it up!" Viktor glared at her. "Is this that Potter? Do you love him? Or that Veasley, is it me you are forgetting?" In his anger, his English greatly faltered, and he forgot all the words Hermione had so carefully taught him. "Vot is this?" he roared, and grabbed her shoulders in a grip so tight it was reminiscent of Malfoy's behaviour. She shook free, her anger as strong as his at the mere memory..

"Keep your hands off me," she said coldly, swiftly turning around. "You know Harry and Ron are just friends- like you." Viktor snarled.

"I am going! This was worthless. You are fool!" He abruptly ran out of the school entrance and around the corner, leaving Hermione in shock. Her anger drained and she felt physically exhausted, but she still made her way back into the party- no longer was she in the spirit, but she couldn't let down all the people who went to so much trouble.

"Hermione, over here!" Harry called out, and she went over to her friend, trying to forget the look on Krum's face, and to not wonder where he'd gone. Ron was dancing nearby with an outstandingly attractive-looking Luna, looking very awkward indeed, whilst Ginny was draped around Harry and sighing happily. Nearby Dean was smooching with Parvati, and Lavender was dancing with Padma- everyone loved the music that Seamus was carefully choosing.

"Want to dance?" Harry asked offhandedly as Ginny whizzed off to go dance with Colin. Hermione fell into her friend's arms and closed her hips next to his, slowly swaying with the rhythm and trying not to collapse in his arms. "Like my gift?" he said into her ear.

"Yes, thanks," Hermione answered. She didn't feel up to explaining what had happened. After that dance, she began dancing with Ron, who seemed to have forgotten what had happened between them before- either that, or he was trying to forget. Drinks in neon coloured bottles were being passed around too, drinks that smelt strongly of Muggle alcohol (she was sure the Slytherins' contempt of Muggles didn't stretch to liquor); however, seeing as it was a special occasion, she didn't have the heart to explain that alcohol was banned on the premises of Hogwarts. In fact, she managed to down several of them very quickly whilst dancing with Ron, who was also swigging away. 

"Look who's just arrived!" Padma snorted nearby, and Hermione looked over to the doorway, to see some Slytherins smugly glancing around them. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle were milling around behind Draco who seemed to be looking for someone. He caught eye contact with Hermione; time seemed to freeze for a second and electric sizzled between them. Then Hermione looked away, unable to bear it, and turned to Ron, hugging him tightly. Taking another gulp of something Lavender passed her (she didn't even bother looking what it was anymore), she closed her eyes, trying to block out the somewhat disturbing-yet-arousing image of Malfoy.

Ron blushed slightly, and slowly put his arms around her. "Bummer that they've arrived, isn't it?" he said.

"Uh-huh," Hermione said, hiding her face against him.

The next couple of hours whizzed by, with Hermione dancing with pretty much everyone and anyone. The alcohol, Dean Thomas explained to her, had been smuggled in by himself a few hours earlier, and everyone seemed to be getting slightly tipsy on it. Hermione lost count of how many people she saw throwing up towards the end of it, and outrageous behaviour was a regular occurrence in the later hours. It took several people to restrain Luna from her fervent desire to lap dance on the tables, and she wasn't the only one whose behaviour had been altered- Hermione found herself doing and saying things she didn't usually say, but it wasn't so dramatic as Luna, and it felt quite good. She enjoyed the relaxed, carefree emotion she was experiencing and tried not to worry about consequences- after all, you weren't seventeen everyday, were you?

"Urgh," Ginny commented, wrinkling up her nose at the sight of Millicent Bulstrode emptying her guts nearby. Ginny looked pretty in a green skirt and black top, with little beads in her long silky red hair. She danced with Hermione a lot, being one of her closest friends. Hermione stayed with her most of the time and whenever she sneaked furtive glances at Malfoy, he was dancing with Pansy Parkinson, who had obviously decided to plaster on the make-up and resembled a doll. 

"Hermione, I want to give you your present," Ron said beseechingly.

"Later," she yawned. "Give me it tomorrow Ron, sorry, I'm far too tired." 

The party carried on, yet nobody showed any sign of stopping except Hermione. She was getting absolutely exhausted, and felt like dropping onto the floor; her head was nodding and her eyes were so heavy they thought she was about to collapse on her feet. She was just heading for the door to go upstairs when-

"So," came a voice, and Hermione turned to see Draco casually leaning against his wall. He too was looking smart, but in such a way that it almost looked like he hadn't bothered. White, muscled arms were revealed in a thin black shirt, unbuttoned enough to reveal a straining torso- Hermione what are you thinking? She clasped a hand to her forehead, but it did nothing to halt her whirring, unwholesome thoughts. "The party's really buzzing isn't it?" She shook herself at the sound of his voice, which was slightly slurred; he sounded like he'd had a good drink, but wasn't off his head.. after all, how often was it he spoke to her without calling her a Mudblood at least once?

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione said. "I'm going anyway, see you later."

"Not so fast." He walked over and faced her, his icy eyes like chilling pools of water inches away from her own. Hermione breathed deeply as he smiled and leaned closer. She felt the heat rise and she pulled herself closer in on him, and didn't resist when he clasped her hand into his and enveloped his fingers in it. She involuntarily shivered at the touch and felt herself go weak in his arms, but not from tiredness. 

He's holding my hand, she realised dimly. And I'm not pushing him away...

"Come on," he whispered and slowly walked towards the door with her, a knowing smile on his face.

And meanwhile, watching them go, Ron Weasley stood with contempt and hatred etched into his every feature.

"You coming Ron?" Harry called. Ron nodded bitterly, and as he walked away he threw Hermione's present onto the floor. It was something sparkly, something beautiful, something round, promising vows of love- a ring.

* * *

_Aaah I just love the next chapter, and I'm sure you can imagine what it contains... well, nothing too bad, as it's only PG13. Hit that review button! :D_


	8. Chapter Eight Surrender To The Night

**

Chapter Eight Surrender to the Night

**

_Authors Note: Please be warned that there is a scene in this chapter that may be unsuitable for my usual audience. I have kept in mind some younger people enjoy this and kept it at PG13, but those who would rather read it, DO NOT. I repeat, if you would like to skip this scene, just go down to the little stars further down the page, because all is explained there anyway, and reading of the scene isn't necessary. On the plus side, it's what you've been waiting for! Though of course this isn't the ending... c'mon there's twenty chapters after this one! Hopefully you'll very much enjoy the scene... I did! _

_Remember, all characters and settings copyright of J K Rowling. _

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked across the Entrance Hall hand in hand, Draco slightly ahead. He pushed open the door entrance and led Hermione outside into the still, cool air. There was complete silence as the sky was an inky black and it was very, very late... too late. He still had hold of her hand and pulled her ever closer, so close that she could feel his warm breath against her porcelain skin. She found she was tense, and the nerves in her stomach were giving her an all too clear picture of what was going on. 

"What are you doing?" she whispered. "I'd better… you know, go back inside…" 

"You and I know that's not what you want," Draco said huskily, his voice deep and unusually slow. Hermione turned away, though inside her senses were screaming to give into him, but her escape attempt was fruitless. Draco took a firm grip of her arm and softly stroked her cheek with one of his fingers, his other hand laced with hers. 

"Let me go," Hermione said obstinately. 

"No." Draco smiled and revealed his white teeth; she noticed for the first time that when he smiled he had dimples, and they lit up his pale face. 

He began strolling up the grass, Hermione slightly behind him, and together they crossed the grass.. All was silent except for the slow breathing of them both and the gentle lapping of water from the lake nearby, until Draco stopped in the middle of the lawn. Moonlight cast an illuminating glow and highlighted the features of them both; one expectant, knowing, eager and the other nervous, unsure, but totally wanting. Hermione's alcohol intake, though high, had been significantly less than Malfoy's and she was still quite aware of what he was doing. Still, she couldn't help noticing the wetness of his lips and the handsomeness of his mocking, chiselled features... 

"You're drunk?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco laughed. 

"Not drunk enough to do this without wanting to," he answered, and gathered his arms around her. 

"I'm going," she said shortly, but as she turned Draco pulled her back and locked his lips with hers in a bruising kiss; aggressive, powerful and strong. From then on Hermione was powerless; she quivered with delight as his tongue rolled against hers and explored her mouth, and found she was kissing him back passionately. Then Draco pulled away, his lips swollen from the kiss and looked into her frightened but expectant eyes. 

"Are you still going?" he whispered, and she shook her head, smiling. He kissed her again; this time gently. She tasted the softness of his lips and the heat of his mouth; he arched his back and wrapped his arms around her waist, and started kissing stronger and faster, urging her onto more and more. She rolled onto him and he pulled her onto the grass so she was laying on her back, his arms caressing her back and thighs, and turned over until he was on top of her. The grass was dewy and wet against her back and she felt its caress against her skin and Draco's weight on top of her. 

"Draco," she moaned, "what are we doing?" 

"Ssssh," he whispered, and slowly unbuttoned his black shirt, revealing a muscled pale chest that gleamed in the light. Sweat flecked Hermione's forehead at the sight; she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He wrapped himself around her and slowly pulled down her dress as he sighed with pleasure. He was ready. So was she. 

Pulled tight onto him, she undid his trousers and slid them down, the kisses that were being planted down her neck making her squirm with delight. She made her fingers dance across his chest and drew his lips into her mouth, sucking ever so gently and enjoying his powerful arms being wrapped around her. She was cocooned in him. 

As the night went on they made love so passionately that it felt like heaven; stars exploded in front of Hermione's eyes at the lust filled love. At first it hurt her a little; she hissed a little in pain and when Draco realised, he went a little slower. Soon it began to feel good- very good. Draco hung onto her, rubbing his hips against hers harder and pressing his lips onto her everywhere, until they were at the height of pleasure. They explored each others bodies with no shame; it felt completely natural as he stroked her stomach and breasts and she ran her fingers down his sensitive back, making his back curve in ecstacy. Panting breathlessly, they buckled harder and pressed themselves together so they were united as one. For a blissful moment they climaxed- nothing Hermione had ever felt was so beautiful and perfect- and then they collapsed into each other's arms peacefully, indulging each other in romantic little kisses. Before it was violent, aggressive arousing pleasure, and now it was so calm and loving that Hermione felt no regrets. Draco draped his black shirt around them and closed his eyes, Hermione climbing onto his chest and laying there so her womanly curves pressed into his hard defined body.. He stroked her curly brown hair sweetly; until he opened his eyes and found Hermione staring at him with her own chocolate ones. He smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead before closing his eyes again. 

"By the way Hermione," he said. "Happy Birthday." 

******************************************** 

In the morning Hermione found herself half dressed in her dormitory on her bed, with a dry mouth and thumping headache. She struggled to remember what happened; then it hit her and she flopped back onto the bed, snuggling against the pillows. 

She'd slept with Draco Malfoy. 

It was all so vivid; the taste of his lips, the powerfulness of his arms and the pleasure he had given her, all came rolling back and made her headache ten times worse. And what had happened next? She had slept a little while alongside him, before he had woken her up and dressed her a little, then carried her back up to the Common Room and left her outside. Did she regret it? 

No. 

She COULDN'T regret it- it had just been too darn good. She had lost her virginity on her seventeenth birthday to her worst enemy- and she had enjoyed it. It HAD been painful at first, but Draco had been so gentle yet so strong, that soon it became the most pleasure she had ever experienced in her whole life. The kisses had been wonderful; with Viktor they had been meaningless, but with Draco they had been delightful and aggressive; they sent shivers up Hermione's spine and made her breathless. Even now the familiar tingle she experienced just thinking about it was enough to make her want more... but no. She was mature enough to realise it shouldn't have happened.

But now what should she do? 

Could she ever face Harry and Ron again? What if they guessed? Worst still, what if someone had SEEN them? 

Hermione curled up, hot tears springing to her eyes at the thought of the trouble she could be in. But whenever she thought of Draco the tears stopped- last night he hadn't been sarcastic or drawling or bullying- he had been loving, caring and masculine. Would anything change, or would he pretend nothing had happened? 

Pulling herself out of bed, she yawned widely and slowly got dressed into tight jeans and a black jumper, then made her way down into the Common Room. Everyone was looking worse for wear; all around her were green faces and eyes closed with pain. 

Hangovers, she thought wryly. 

"Hi Hermione," Harry said, beckoning to sit near him and Ron. "What happened last night? Where did you go? Where's Krum?" 

"Too many questions," she said, smiling weakly. "I er- went to bed. I was really tired. And I don't know where Viktor's gone." 

"Went to bed- with Draco Malfoy?" Ron said meaningfully. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, her heart thumping madly. 

"I saw you leaving with him." 

"I didn't. He just wanted to talk, that's all." 

"Yeah right!" Ron yelled. All the other people nearby winced at the sound of his raised voice; they were still recovering from terrible hangovers and didn't like sounds of any kind. 

"Ron, if she says that's all he wanted, that's all he wanted," Harry said seriously. His face became thoughtful. "I wonder where Viktor Krum's gone then." 

"He went home," Ginny said, flopping down next to Hermione. She looked exhausted. "I saw him telling a teacher to book him the Knight Bus first thing in the morning." 

"Why?" Harry asked. 

"Don't ask me, he was really touchy," Hermione lied. "I'm off to the library for a while, see you lot later." 

They said their goodbyes and Hermione hurried off, guilt in the pit of her stomach at lying to her friends. So far today she'd already lied about Draco, and now Krum- who was she? Some sort of tart that sleeps around? 

No, she said to herself sternly. Don't be stupid. But what should I do? I need to talk about it. 

"I'll go see Draco," she whispered resolutely to herself." And that was where she was going to go. 

* * *

_Thanks for reading and hopefully everyone who didn't want the sex skipped it without experiencing any horror, and those that decided to read it weren't offended. If you were, I apologise but I DID warn you. It wasn't very explicit but it was a bit more than I had planned- hey, I got carried away! It wasn't slash though... I hope anyway. Please review and tell me what you thought. _


	9. Chapter Nine Short Cold

** Chapter Nine- Cold**

_Note: I got a massively promising response for the risqué scene last chapter, and I am so pleased you took it the way I wanted you to... I genuinely thought the story needed it, it wasn't some blatant chance to write sex. This chapter is really, really short because it's straight to the point really, and nothing much happens till later on. _

_**Gazy**- Hope these few chapters keep you going for a while- please keep reviewing, your one of the reviews I most look forward to seeing! I can always rely on an honest, in depth review. Thanks! _

_**Windfaring scent**- I don't take offence at anything in my reviews, I just try and keep it in mind when I write in future. And cheers about my story. _

_**Natyslacks**- lol who DOESN'T love Draco/Tom? And the dimples bit… hehe; I added that for my own personal pleasure! I think dimples are really cute… moving on, I ramble too much! _

_**Evilbunnys-playmate**- *** **jumps in the air alongside you * YAY Evilbunnys' review! And I did notice you were following my story- it's great to know I have some avid reviewers. Thanks and keep `em coming! _

_**Danihell**- it's up now- and I add cliffhangers just so y'all have to keep on reading… muhahahaha! Aww shucks did you really like it? * giggles * wasn't too raunchy then eh? Thanks girl J _

_**Posy**- hey, I'm glad you decided to read mine, because your review made me smile! Thanks, it brightens my day. And as for Ron? You'll just have to keep reading… muhahaha (I really should stop doing that shouldn't I? Never mind! _

* * *

"Draco!" Hermione called out urgently, spotting him slouching outside a classroom with Crabbe and Goyle. All three of them looked worse for wear from the hectic night, particularly Crabbe, who looked like he was about to empty his stomach at any minute. Malfoy made eye contact with her for one sizzling second, but no familiarity was in his stare... it was like nothing had happened. 

"What do you want, Mudblood?" he demanded coolly, Crabbe and Goyle sniggering automatically. 

"About, about last night…" Hermione said, confused. How could she talk about it if he was being like this? 

"Nothing happened at your stupid pathetic party," Draco hissed. "Nothing. Nothing's changed." 

"Everything's changed!" Hermione shouted, not caring how loud her voice was. She felt a stone drop in the bottom of her stomach. He didn't want to know... and everything had happened! She'd lost her virginity which had been so sacred to her, she'd always said she'd only lose it for love... and true, a drunken encounter wasn't stuff of fairytales. But he couldn't pretend it didn't exist! The love they'd felt, the pleasure and the power... and he said NOTHING HAD CHANGED?

"Shut up, will you," Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle were looking curious, which was unusual for them, and it obviously worried Malfoy. He had a calculating look on his green-tinged face. Though sickly, he still retained the arrogant aura that defined his proud character. 

"I won't, it's important," she said angrily. 

"All that happened was, I turned up at your stupid party. I only came because my friends were going." This was evidently Draco's cover. As soon as he muttered this, Crabbe and Goyle were satisfied with the shaky story. They would never guess anything had happened between Draco and Hermione. 

"But-" 

"Look, piss off Granger. I don't want to know, okay? Is that SO hard to get into your mind? At the end of the day, you're a Mudblood- you're below me. So get on with your life and let me live mine." The words chilled Hermione into her heart, and she stood, frozen to the spot, as Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy walked off. She was too numb for tears. He'd used her. He was making out _she_ was the one who'd done running, she wanted him so badly and he didn't want her. She refused to accept this was it- what about the way he'd touched her? That wasn't a one night stand! 

I'm too naive, she thought despairingly. I should have known this was all he wanted. He chewed me up, spat me out... it was just sex. I was romanticising it.. there was no love. 

As the three Slytherins walked away, unbeknown to Hermione, Draco was also feeling the depths of despair. He had to put her behind him and accept it was just sex... true, it was wonderful, but at the end of the day it was only just that, and he couldn't see her again. His design had always been just to lay her, so why did he feel more? Why had he attached feelings to her that didn't exist? He'd slept with girls before and dumped them. Why was this any different? 

Convincing himself it was for the best, for both of them, he pushed it to the back of his mind. "Had to be done," he whispered to himself. 

"What?" Crabbe asked. 

"Nothing," said Malfoy. 

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten The Bombshell

** Chapter Ten- The Bombshell**

_Note:__I wrote this immediately after Chapter Nine because at first they were going to be just one chapter, but I thought it would be better to break them up and not bore you all to death. This is when things start to really get angsty but be strong, get through it, because it's definitely worth it. The usual disclaimer applies... :)_

* * *

The months slowly rolled by at Hogwarts, and everyone settled into their routines. All previous events had been forgotten, in the excitement of Yule and the students postponed worrying about exams and other stressful events, and had fun instead. Hogwarts, as usual, got into the festive cheer with beautiful and vivid decorations, the annual scrubup that made the school such a cheerful place to be.

The sky outside slowly got darker earlier and earlier, and pretty soon Christmas was around the corner. Trees clutched at people with their naked branches, the lake froze over so on Saturdays eager students could be seen ice skating, and what's best, a thick white blanket of snow settled around the castle. It wasn't long before students were to be sent home for their Christmas holidays, except for the ones that decided to stay. . 

Hermione looked up from her porridge. "I don't want it." 

"Yes you do, Hermione," Parvati insisted from across the table. "You need breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day." 

"Who told you that?" she grumbled. 

"You did," Parvati smiled. "A couple of years ago when you were in lecture mode; it's some of the best advice I've ever been given, and I've never forgotten it. So eat it up." 

"I don't want to." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm getting fat," Hermione said stubbornly. Harry sighed from nearby. 

"You're not fat, Hermione," he insisted, but even he couldn't deny that she had gained a little weight. Still, he thought appreciatively, she looked good for it. The extra weight made her look more cuddly and curvaceous, and her face prettily round. 

"I am fat," she insisted. "And besides, I feel too sick to eat." She clutched at her stomach and moaned. "Oh I'll see you later guys- I don't think I can face food, or anything for that matter. I'm glad it's the holidays because if I had to sit through Potions right now, I'd probably spew all over Snape." 

Ron laughed. "I wish it WAS Potions," he said. "Snape's face would be worth it!" Hermione smiled weakly. He was making an effort, but he'd never speak to her properly again- she was sure of that. Ever since her birthday he'd been politely civil, though recently he was trying a bit harder for them to get along, and she appreciated it; Harry was a great friend too, but she missed Ron. 

She said her goodbyes and rushed out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, clutching her stomach again. She felt extremely nauseous; there was a dry taste in her mouth and her senses seemed to be not working properly. She grabbed at the banister with one hand and struggled to climb up the stairs, her head lolling uncomfortably. It seemed like an eternity before she was on the right floor, but sure enough she managed to get there, crawling on her hands and knees she felt so ill. 

She was sure it was because she was so hungry, but then again how could she eat when she was getting so fat? Her stomach in particular had swollen and it made her feel sick to remember the once svelte figure she had had. What was worse, no matter how little she ate she still kept putting it on! All the Muggle diets she'd tried had made no difference, and after a few days she always gave in because Hogwarts made such tasty, nourishing food. 

Another wave of nausea swept over and she groaned. Her stomach squeezed and her eyes watered; and before she knew it she was vomiting weakly over the carpet. Thirty seconds later and it was over. She climbed to her feet, wobbling slightly and tried to make a few more steps. She managed to drag her way over to the portrait of the Fat Lady, her head spinning so fast she could hardly see where she was going.. 

"Password, dear?" she said. "Oh! What's wrong?" 

Hermione's vision had gone blurry. The world was spinning out of control and in front of her she saw not one portrait but three; her now empty stomach gave a jolt and she cried out in confusion and distress; she tried to grab something but she couldn't see clearly. She couldn't take it any longer- she fell to her knees, and put a sweaty hand to her head, but her vision was worse. 

"I'll get someone to fetch help," was all Hermione heard before she passed out, unconscious. 

****************** 

"Hermione." Hermione fluttered her eyelashes slowly, and opened her eyes to see bright white around her. She was in the Hospital Wing, and Professor McGonagall was sitting watching over her kindly, next to Madam Pomfrey. Both of them looked incredibly worried, their foreheads were puckered and their mouths thin lines. But as soon as they saw Hermione was awake, they both smiled. 

"How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey whispered. 

"I'm okay, I guess," Hermione said thickly. In actual fact, she could feel nothing- she felt numb, empty. Her voice was slowed down, probably by some healing spell that Madam Pomfrey had cast. 

"You've been ill, I understand." Madam Pomfrey continued; though she smiled, her eyes were still anxious. 

"Yes. What happened to me?" 

"Well, a lady in a portrait kindly called an emergency to her neighbours, and they passed it on until it came to Professor McGonagall, and we came for you immediately. However, you've been asleep for quite some time now." 

"How long?" 

"About twelve hours." 

"Twelve hours! But- but I don't remember a thing." 

"Well, you were very ill. You haven't been eating properly, I don't think. You seem to be empty- well, I took a few tests while you were asleep to check you're okay." 

"And am I okay?" 

"Er…" Madam Pomfrey glanced at Professor McGonagall. "Yes, of a sort, though you still need some more rest. You can leave the Hospital Wing in the morning." 

Professor McGonagall hadn't spoken all the while through the conversation, and finally she decided to talk. "I need a word alone with you Hermione. It's serious. Thank you, Poppy." Madam Pomfrey nodded and left Hermione and her Head of House alone. 

Hermione felt a jolt of nervousness. Professor McGonagall looked very grave indeed, and there was no trace of the usual snappishness in her tone. 

"I don't know what happened, Miss Granger, but you have been keeping a secret from me and I need to know the details. You must tell me everything if the appropriate action can be taken." 

"What?" 

"Well, the results confirmed what I had been thinking for a long time Hermione. And I don't like this- I don't like this at all. Obviously, I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me- and very angry that this should happen at ALL- for a girl of your high intelligence Miss Granger, you should know that this is wrong!" 

"Professor, I don't know what you're talking about." 

Don't let it be it, Hermione prayed silently. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be! 

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione asked faintly, though she already knew, how had she not worked it out before? Professor McGonagall took a deep breath. 

"You're pregnant." 

* * *

_ Big cliffie huh? I love cliffies because you usually keep reading!. _


	11. Chapter Eleven Forever And Always

** Chapter Eleven Forever And Always**

** **

_Note: So you people liked it! Yay! Keep the reviews coming guys I really enjoy reading them and take on board everything everyone says, so always Read & Review. More surprises and shocks coming soon…_

_I don't own Harry Potter or anything of the sort, no matter how much I wish I did! So don't sue me, I'm quite penniless anyway, unless you count £20 a month allowance for a 14-year-old girl. Bah. _

_Posy- has your wish come true? Lol, Hermione's sensible and level headed, but she's also strong willed. She won't let anyone tell her what to do! Thanks for the review. _

_Paprika90- Yep, McGonagall WAS calm… not anymore! Keep reviews coming! _

_NewSecretRose- you're the new Trelawney! Wonder how much more you'll be able to predict? Spookily psychic… God Draco is seriously sexy! _

_Gazy- I knew you knew it, because you're another Trelawney too! I love in-depth reviews, thanks for `em, I really enjoy em. _

_Shadiyah- thanks mate, thought you would enjoy it. It wasn't that rubbish was it, lol? Please Review again! _

_Trapt*Rocks* My World- more updates soon, thanks! I add new chapters reasonably often, between 2 and 5 times a week. _

_Aquaprincess1- keep reading! Thanks again._

_Oooo- Thanks, keep reading! Ps. Cool name ;)_

* * *

"You're pregnant…" the words ran through Hermione's head and jumbled up, but they didn't seem to make sense. It just… it couldn't be… 

But she had to admit her periods had been having a no show recently; though she put it down to just the normal irregularity for a teenage girl, especially as she'd only started a year ago. And she had been feeling sick every morning- but wouldn't she feel kicking or something if she was pregnant? Hermione's head swam, but she felt empty. Meaningless. Considering Hermione's intelligence, she had always been shockingly naive to how the body works. Hogwarts had never put it as part of the education and her parents, nice, good parents but very prim, had always hidden that sort of information from her. Apart from the basics she'd picked up from other people, nothing that had happened led her to believe she was pregnant.

"Miss Granger, I am extremely shocked," Professor McGonagall said in a low voice. "For a girl of your IQ this is appalling and disgraceful. Things like that are specifically forbidden at this school, and I'm still at a loss to how this could have happened. And really, if you felt you had to, couldn't you have used some form of _protection_?" It was obvious discussing this sort of thing both disgusted and embarrassed the teacher, as she closed her eyes in pain, then looked up at her disdainfully.

Hermione said nothing. 

"Haven't you anything to say? Who is the father?" 

Still Hermione said nothing, only stared into space and clutched her elbows to her knees, scrunched up and wishing she could disappear. Making herself small might make her invisible...

"Miss Granger?" Finally Hermione snapped out of it and looked at her teacher. 

"It has no father really," she said hollowly. 

"I must insist-" 

"I am not going to say," Hermione said and bowed her head, her eyes closed tightly. She kept thinking it was all some bad dream, and soon she'd be waking up back in her bed in the dormitory and be rushing down to the Common Room to talk to Ron and Harry and everything would be just how it used to be… 

"I understand this must be hard for you, so I'm not going to give you a really hard time," Professor McGonagall said, more soothingly, though she hadn't lost her agonising expression. "I must admit though, when Madam Pomfrey brewed the potion, which she added a little of your saliva to, I was positive there had been some mistake. Hermione- was you- was you raped?" 

"What? No!" 

"So you were willing?" demanded McGonagall, snorting in disbelief. 

"Yes." Hermione said monotonously. She pulled the covers around herself tightly. 

"Well then at least you aren't mentally damaged by this- and the other type of damage can be fixed. I know a very reputable Muggle clinic that could terminate the pregnancy for you, because you don't seem too far gone yet, and it wouldn't be anything very stressful, only a quick procedure-" 

"I am not having an abortion," Hermione said loudly, surprising even herself. Sitting up, she glared at Professor McGonagall. "When can I leave the Wing?" 

"Not at all with this kind of attitude." The teacher glared from behind her spectacles. "How dare you? I am being very sympathetic to let you off without taking away your Prefect honour, and I have always trusted you, even let you have that party with the very obvious disapproval of Professor Snape, and how do you repay me? Miss Granger you are having an abortion. Then you can continue with your studies." 

"No!" Hermione cried. She still felt hollow, but she knew she could never rid her body of this baby- she didn't want it, but she wasn't going to kill it, to terminate it, not yet anyway… She clutched her head and moaned; she couldn't think clearly, and all she felt was emptiness. "I want to get up." 

"You are not having a baby!" Professor McGonagall shouted, her cheeks flushing with rage. "One thing is for sure: you keep that baby and you are not welcome at this school. I'll leave you some time to think, but remember that a foetus is not worth your education! If you don't want a Muggle abortion, Professor Snape could brew you the immensely complex Potion for it, although it would be much quicker for you to-" 

"With all respect Professor, I should be almost four months gone anyway," Hermione said calmly. "I doubt I could have an abortion even if I wanted to." 

"You're seventeen years old and- wait a minute, four months? That's September. It was at your party wasn't it? I was a fool for that to be allowed- never again. Goodbye Miss Granger!" And with that she stormed out, leaving Hermione to sit alone with her thoughts. 

********** 

"Hermione, you're okay!" Ron beamed. 

"I'm so glad!" Harry smiled. Hermione laughed and put her arms around her best friends. 

"Oh I'm okay, just not been eating very well have I?" she said, breathless from running down the stairs to greet them so eagerly. "And I'm supposed to take it easy for a while, so I shouldn't be running down stairs either!" 

"Come on," Harry said, and the three of them went up to the Common Room. It was late evening on a Sunday, and Hermione had spent the rest of the weekend in the Hospital Wing, sleeping and resting, so she was glad to see her friends again. Harry noticed worriedly that Hermione looked paler than usual, pallid almost. 

"You still look really ill," Ron said, noticing too. 

"Thanks," Hermione said weakly, trying to laugh it off. "Yeah, I know, just need to rest for a while I guess…" she leaned on her friend's shoulders. 

"Hi Hermione," Ginny smiled, spotting her. "You okay? That was a nasty fall you took, the Fat Lady was telling us… Ron, there you are! Follow me a minute, I need some help in the Library, there's this essay I'm doing…" 

"No way," Ron said. "I'm busy." 

"Please," coaxed Ginny. "I wouldn't usually ask, but it's really important, Snape'll kill me if it's not ready in time…" Rolling his eyes, Ron said a reluctant goodbye and hurried off after Ginny out of the portrait. 

"Harry," Hermione began. "I've got something to tell you…" 

"I've got something to tell you too," he smiled widely. "Is it okay if I tell you first? Only I've been dying to say something for ages and your illness has really put it into perspective for me." She nodded and he continued. 

"Well, for a long time I've been upset about Sirius. I can't describe the pain… it was just gut wrenching, and for a long time I've not been able to sleep, to do anything really, because all I could think about was him and how much I missed him. And recently, when I've been having fun I completely forget about him and then afterwards I feel guilty, because I forgot the grief. I shouldn't be having fun; I should be thinking about Sirius, was my belief. I even turned Ginny down when she asked me out because I would feel guilt that I was enjoying myself while Sirius was dead. 

"Then a couple of weeks ago I got thinking that I was being stupid… I mean, he would want me to enjoy myself wouldn't he? And I'll never forget him. Not ever. And now I've been doing things I like doing, you know playing Quidditch and relaxing, not brooding over Sirius… and now I asked Ginny out, so we're a proper couple. Everything's just perfect, just if only he were alive…" Harry stopped, his eyes filling up. 

"But he's never going to come back and I have to face life without him. But he's always in my heart. And you were right all along, Hermione. I shouldn't grieve because nothing I can do will make me see him again, so I'm going to have fun- for Sirius Black, one of the greatest men that ever lived. I'm pleased that you and Ron are on speaking terms again; I don't know what happened, but whatever it is, at least it's behind us. We can go back to being three best friends again." He hugged her tightly. "Hermione, you're the best!" She smiled, a lump in her throat. 

"Nothing's going to come between us again, because we're inseparable. We love each other, forever and always. You must think I'm silly," he said, chucking a little and drying his eyes on his sleeve. 

"No," Hermione insisted, stroking his arm comfortingly. "You're the best friend ever, just like Ron." 

"Good." Harry beamed. "So… what was it you wanted to tell me again Hermione?" 

* * *


	12. Chapter Twelve Spilling The Beans

** Chapter Twelve Spill The Beans**

** **

_Note: I've received a bucketload of reviews now and I am extremely flattered and grateful, thank you. Even the flames were well written and accurate in their criticisms. Recently I wrote a plan of all the chapters so I know what I'm doing now; hopefully things should be clearer. _

_I own EVERYTHING Harry Potter. Yes, everything. Hmmm. You know I'm lying, don't you? _

_**Evil bunny-** I will thanks, though I doubt I stand much of a chance! Thanks anyway and remember that I always look forward to your reviews. _

_**Storywritter10971**- Thanks for all the reviews! I love it when someone begins reviewing from the early chapters and follows it up to present day- I enjoy your opinions and thoughts. _

_**tRuE2U**- lol it's hard for Draco to be pushed into anything he doesn't want to do, but you know Lucius, he can be worse than his son when provoked. Keep reading- he may play an important part in the whole thing. _

_**Aquaprincess1**- conflict is an understatement… prepare for big scale war! Joking, or am I? Thanks again, keep reading. _

_**Caitlyn**- okay that was a flame. I appreciate your opinion nonetheless, though I doubt you'll be even reading this now. _

_**Da dancer**- thanks for reading. And Hermione's pregnancy is a vital part to the plot. _

* * *

"Nothing," Hermione mumbled, staring at the floor and feeling her stomach twist uncomfortably. There was absolutely no way she could tell him now- not after he had just poured his heart out to her. Guilt ate away at her and she couldn't look him in the eye. "I was just- you know, going to say the same thing really." 

"Okay," Harry said simply, hugging her. "Shall we get started on that Defence Against The Dark Arts essay? You know Fleur- erm, I mean, Professor Delacour- wants that handed in soon." 

"Yes, we'd better," Hermione said briskly, glad of the change of topic. For the next couple of hours she sat next to Harry and scribbled away, but her heart wasn't in it, and after rereading she realised that her work made no sense at all. She sighed and laid down her pen just as Ginny and a disgruntled looking Ron emerged from the portrait hole. 

"Took forever," Ron grumbled. "That wasn't help, I practically did it for you!" 

"You exaggerate," Ginny scoffed teasingly. "Hey you two, slaving away?" 

"It's boring," Harry said, "but I'm done anyway. Er- I told Hermione about us. You know what I mean." His cheeks went a little pink, as did Ginny, and she muttered, "Oh." 

Ron stifled laughter. "Whatever. Anyway I've seen enough of writing for one day, Harry. Shall we go have a snowball fight?" Harry leapt up eagerly and pulled on his coat, hurrying after Ron and a couple of other Gryffindors who had overheard and wanted to join in too. Ginny sat down next to Hermione. 

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said, looking into her friend's eyes. It was understandable why Harry would like her; she had long straight red hair, green eyes and pale but glowing skin, her figure was lean and athletic but she was still small and feminine. But it wasn't looks that defined Ginny. She was brave but fiery, fiercely loyal and affectionate. Yep, Hermione was pleased that Harry had found his perfect girl because there was no woman she trusted more than Ron's little sister. "I'm pleased to hear about you and Harry, it's great!" 

Ginny blushed. "I wanted to tell you, but Harry said he should tell you himself, because you're like his best friend. Ron just thinks it's funny; he said Harry's better than Dean Thomas anyway." She laughed and so did Hermione, but rather sadly. 

"You still feeling ill?" Ginny asked, concerned. "Come on, let's go up to your dormitory." Ginny led Hermione up and they sat on her bed, messing around with some of Hermione's make up. She didn't use much ("Natural's better") but the items she did have were expensive and elegant. Ginny examined a lipstick and applied a little to her own lips; it was pink and made her look very pretty indeed. She giggled as she outlined Hermione's eyes in kohl and applied a little blusher, and surveyed each other in the mirror. 

"You're really pretty Hermione," Ginny smiled. But Hermione didn't feel it; her hair was tied back out of the way and her face a little rounder, her cheekbones less jutting and her eyes wide and expressive, sunken a little. "You think you look fat, but you look better- your face is more feminine now." 

"I- I'm not getting fat," Hermione said seriously, clasping Ginny's hand seriously and taking a deep breath. She needed to talk about it, before she exploded; she wanted this baby and nobody was taking it away from her, and she was sure Ginny would understand. 

"I know you're not, you're just-" 

"Ginny I'm pregnant." 

"Is this some sort of joke?" Ginny said, laughing uncertainly. 

"No. I'm almost four months pregnant." Silence followed. Then Ginny gasped. 

"But- no surely- not Ron-?" 

"No! I wish it was, at least Ron would take some sort of responsibility." Hermione gulped. "It's Draco Malfoy's." 

"Oh you're pushing the joke a little now!" Ginny said, grinning widely. "It doesn't matter if you've put on a few pounds Hermione, you can lose weight." 

"Ginny would you listen to me! I'm four months pregnant with Malfoy's child and I don't know what to do!" She closed her eyes tightly and bowed her head, feeling sick. If she didn't believe her, who would? Perhaps she'd made a mistake in telling her... 

"Oh my god," Ginny said. "It would explain everything though… was this at your party?" Hermione nodded. "Come here, it'll be alright." Hermione leant against Ginny and laid her head against her soft warm shoulder; she wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come and so she just rocked back and forth her arms wrapped around her friend. 

"It's going to be okay," Ginny soothed. "It'll be fine…" 

"It won't be fine," Hermione said miserably. "McGonagall says if I don't have an abortion she's making me leave Hogwarts, and I don't want to get rid of the baby, I just don't! Ginny, promise me you won't tell anyone." 

"I promise," Ginny said sincerely. "I'll help you." Then, "Does Malfoy know? I thought you hated him." 

"Not yet. I suppose I'll have to tell him eventually but I just keep putting it off- I really don't want to. I don't know how he'll react- I'm just scared. I thought I hated him too, and it was just because I was drunk, I think. I hate him now! Nobody knows except you and Madam Pomfrey, and McGonagall- they might have told other teachers, I don't know. Oh, what will my parents say?" She hugged Ginny again. 

"Come on, let's go see Harry and Ron," Ginny said gently. "See how their snowball fight is doing, and at least it'll take your mind off your worries." 

They hurried down from the dormitory and made their way into the Common Room, but by the looks of things the fight had finished. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Ron were laid across the chairs, laughing and chatting, whilst Harry and Lavender were casually talking. Parvati was waiting for Hermione, and the look on her face showed something was wrong. 

"Hermione!" Parvati shouted, looking thunderous. "I lent you my top ages ago, and I found it on the floor of the dormitory earlier- like this!" She brandished a red top, which was covered in vomit from when Hermione had been ill the other day. 

"Sorry," Hermione said pleadingly, but Parvati wouldn't listen. The whole of the Common Room had gone silent, listening to Parvati rant and rave. 

"This is the last time I lend you anything! Every time you have lent me something it's come back in perfect condition, and this top was brand new- Calvin Klein I'll have you know! Mum bought it for me for my birthday, and now it's ruined. The stain will never come out!" 

"I'm really sorry Parvati," Hermione began again, but she didn't get to finish. 

"I'll never forgive you. I specifically told you to look after this one- I didn't even want to lend you it, Lavender said you'd ruin it-" at this point, Lavender blushed and stared determinedly at the floor from across the room, "-and I should have listened to her! She's a real friend, she looks after my things. I don't care how ill you were Hermione, you could have spewed up elsewhere!" Parvati finished and glanced around with satisfaction that everyone in the Common Room was watching. 

"Leave her alone," Ginny snapped, facing Parvati. "She's really ill, what was she supposed to do? Hermione's got enough on her plate, what with the baby on the way-" Ginny stopped and clapped a hand around her mouth, but not soon enough. The Common Room had been listening. Everyone had heard. The damage was done. 

* * *

_More coming soon… for those who wonder why Hermione's pregnancy is so important, remember that at seventeen everyone usually goes through strange and traumatic times, and though these are extreme I'm simply building on what could happen. I'm no JK Rowling- for one thing the talent is less and ideas much more simple- but I have my own thoughts and opinions. Remember that everyone interprets things in their own way. Thanks to the dozens of people who continue to read, review and be honest! _


	13. Chapter Thirteen Truth Is Out

** Chapter Thirteen The Truth Is Out**

_Note: Over 115 reviews! WOW! You people are so friendly- please keep it up. I enjoy reading all of your opinions. Remember, I own EVERYTHING Harry Potter, muhahaha. I made it all up and I'm a millionaire. _

_Ps. I'm a liar. _

_**Gazy**- I agree about Lavender and Parvati, they're okay sometimes but a little superficial. Your reviews are great because they're so detailed! _

_**NewSecretRose**- I agree! Sorry about McGonagall being OOC, I'll try to remember in future. _

_**AppleCrazy**- I promise I'll keep those chapters coming, lol- so you keep those reviews coming! _

_**Posy**- thanks girlfriend, lol. Keep the reviews coming, I look forward to `em! _

* * *

"Shut up," Hermione hissed to Ginny, going pure white. The world went slightly fuzzy as she realised dimly what Ginny had just said. "…What with the baby on the way…"- it was so obvious, and everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room had heard. Looking around her she saw a mass of shocked and stunned faces. All was uncomfortably silent. 

"I mean, well," Ginny gabbled but hung her head in shame. She had betrayed her best friend; yes it was accidental, but she had still done it. Parvati stood with her mouth hanging open, eyes goggling. 

"You're pregnant, Hermione?" she audibly whispered. Hermione sighed and nodded. There was no point denying it now. Everyone gasped. 

"Yes I'm pregnant," she said loudly, though there really was no need as everyone was hanging on to her words. "I'm four months pregnant, and I'm keeping the baby." The Room became abuzz with gossip and Hermione walked over to Harry, who had been joined with Ron. Harry looked shocked, confused and worried. 

"Pregnant?" he stammered. "What? How? And… and who's the father?" Hermione glanced at Ron and the look she received meant that he was already in the know. 

"Please don't say it's him," Ron growled. "Anyone but him!" 

"Not in here," Hermione hissed, noticing everyone was staring again. She was resigned to having to explain it now. "Follow me." 

Hermione grabbed them and pulled them away, out of the portrait and down the stairs until they were in the old Girls Bathroom that they used in the second year for brewing potions in. She collapsed onto an old lavatory as Harry and Ron stood above her. She felt sick with nerves. They weren't going to like it. 

"It's his isn't it!" Ron cried, punching the wall in rage. The sound reverberated around the walls, making Hermione wince. She couldn't lose them, not again, not now, when she needed them the most...

"Let me explain," Hermione pleaded. 

"How could you? I'd rather you be with anyone but him, especially because you know I love you! How could you do this? I love you so much and you're throwing it all away for this. It's just sick. How much of a git is he? A slimy git who you hated just as much as us until recently! You've betrayed me and Harry. You've betrayed yourself!" He went red and marched out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut as he went. 

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked calmly, watching his friend leave. "And why did Ron say he loved you? Does he?" 

"He says he does," Hermione said miserably. "He doesn't though. He deserves so much better than me. I'm a nasty, thoughtless, stupid little cow!" She sighed. 

"No you're not," Harry said caringly, putting an arm around her shoulder. 

"Get off me!" Hermione cried, pushing him off. "I AM nasty! I AM thoughtless! And I'm cruel. When you know what I've done Harry, you'll agree. I don't deserve you as friends, and I'm not saying it for attention. I don't want attention- you've got to leave me be, because when you know what's happened you won't want to be seen with me anymore!" 

"Tell me." 

Hermione took a deep breath. "This isn't easy. Alright, I understand when I tell you, you're going to be angry okay?" She looked at him unhappily. "Yes, I'm pregnant and I only found out yesterday. I've been pregnant since September, on the night of my birthday." 

"I'll help you," Harry said immediately. "I meant what I said before, I can help you through this." 

"But you can't!" Hermione wailed. "Oh, I'm so stupid. Why didn't I take precautions? Why did I do it in the first place?" 

"Why didn't you, Hermione?" Harry asked, frowning. "I'm not digging at you, I just know you're really intelligent and you would usually." 

"I don't know. It was like a spur of the moment thing and I was really drunk, and I- I thought that afterwards if I pretended it hadn't happened then it wouldn't be there. I blocked it from my mind and got on with life. I was so stupid that I didn't even let myself think of consequences." Hermione bowed her head in shame, struggling to find the words. 

"But who's the dad?" 

"That's the worst," Hermione answered sadly. "Malfoy." 

"No way!" 

"Yes way," Hermione cried. "Remember Ron asking me about why I left with him? Remember? I left with him and he took me outside and we had sex! We were just too drunk and it was so stupid, I don't even like him." Well, not a lie really, she thought. I don't anymore- at least I don't think so. She tried to forget Malfoy, as she'd forced herself to do ever since that fateful morning-after. The cruel rebuff she'd received had done everything to quell any thoughts of him. 

"Oh my god." Harry ran his fingers through his untidy hair and looked at her with disappointment deep in his eyes. He looked hurt and raw. She had betrayed him, and he knew it. "How could you Hermione?" he spoke quietly but his words were flecked with anger. 

"I just don't know," she said. "I just don't care either. This baby's mine, not anyone else's. Still, I'm going to have to cope with the consequences, whether I like it or not. I don't understand it and I don't expect you to either. What I do want you to know is how truly sorry I am." 

"He hates me. He hates Ron and me. He ridicules us, bullies us, torments us and winds us up, insults us, degrades us and manipulates you. Hermione, I thought you were better than that." His words became louder and his anger worse. "You have turned out to be just another Wormtail." He turned to leave. 

"No wait Harry!" she yelled. "I know you can't forgive me but if you can just-" 

Slam. 

Harry had gone. 

Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms around her knees, her mouth quivering. "Everyone's leaving me except you," she whispered to herself, stroking her round belly. And Hermione crawled off the toilet and curled onto the floor. And cried and cried and cried until all her tears had left her, until all she had left was grief. 

* * *


	14. Chapter Fourteen Merry Christmas

** Chapter Fourteen Telling Him**

_Note: As a little landmark piece of information for you all, this chapter is about the halfway landmark... after this one, only fourteen more chapters to go! It'll be worth it, at least I hope so... for those who would like to know (probably not many of you, hehe) I've got some really promising ideas for future fics, so those that enjoy this story, maybe you should come back sometime and see what else I've written. _

_For the bazillionth time, I don't own Harry Potter! No court cases please!_

_**Kole17-** thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you've been following it! Hope to hear your opinion on this chapter. And we all know how annoying it is when computers play up, so I don't blame you for not reviewing in the slightest. _

_**Lgobgirlie15**- WILL she end up alone? Keep on reading, and review please! I love reviews and yours was great. _

_**Potts**- yep seems like Ginny often causes more harm than good. A real tearjerker this story is sometimes… is it depressing? Lol _

_**Carmen**- thanks… Draco's reaction next chapter, I'd like to know your opinion on it if you could spare it ;) _

* * *

"Hermione, wake up," came an urgent voice. Hermione blearily opened her eyes to see a sullen-looking Harry leaning over her. "People are looking for you, they think you've gone missing." 

"What?" Hermione sat up and gazed around her. She was in the girls' toilets- she must have fallen asleep last night. "Oh no!" 

"Professor McGonagall's been looking for you and when she couldn't find you, she was thinking of sending out search parties. Almost everyone's gone home for the Christmas holidays." Harry was abrupt. "You'd better hurry up." She groaned and shakily got to her feet, but before she could reply to him he had gone out of the bathroom and left her. 

It was obvious he still hated her. And who could blame him? She thought miserably as she made her way out of the bathroom and up the stairs. If she were him, she would hate her. 

She was just about to give the Fat Lady the password when McGonagall appeared from the end of the corridor, panting. "Miss Granger!" she barked. "Where have you been? We've been most worried." 

"Sorry Professor, I fell asleep in the bathroom," she said bluntly. 

"A likely story! Anyway, it doesn't matter. Follow me please." She led Hermione down the stairs and into a spare classroom, carefully shutting the door behind her. 

"Have you given any thought to what I said before?" she asked once Hermione had sat down. 

"Of course I have," Hermione snapped. "I mean," she said hastily. "Yes, I have Professor. But I can't see an end to my problems." 

"There is only one sensible option if you wish to further your education," the teacher said truthfully. "Having said that, it is nearly Christmas and I understand you must be going through a rough time right now coping and all. I give you until January the 1st to make up your mind properly. And after that, it is out of my hands- Professor Dumbledore will be dealing with the situation if you do not wish to have the baby aborted. There are two ways for the pregnancy to be terminated. The first is the Muggle way and the most common procedure; the second, a highly complex potion that shouldn't be drunk by witches under the age of eighteen due to the powerful effects it can have on the body. I recommend the first. 

"There is a rush of course, but at Christmas I think we all make allowances. You of course know I am still angry and disappointed at your behaviour; however I was out of order to get so- ah- irritable the other day and I do apologise. That does not mean I repent my actions, I just think I should have been more sympathetic. Good day Miss Granger- we will discuss this again in the New Year." 

Hermione nodded and left with Professor McGonagall, only she didn't want to go back to the Common Room. She sat outside facing the frozen lake, rubbing her hands together and just thinking. Thinking and thinking and thinking until her brain could do no more. 

Will there ever be an end to my problems? She wondered, feeling once more desolated and depressed. Her future had always seemed so bright but now it just seemed to stretch ahead with an unlimited amount of obstacles and no light at the end of the tunnel. 

******* 

"Merry Christmas mate," Ron beamed to Harry, pulling another cracker with him and placing the Christmas hat that came from it on the top of his red hair. Hermione watched them sadly. There was a time once when she would be with them, laughing and joking and having a good time getting into the festive spirit. Not now. All Hermione could think about was the firm reprimand she had received from her parents when Professor McGonagall had informed them of Hermione's "situation"… 

"How could you Hermione? We are truly disgraced, and at your age too! You were always so sensible… we always trusted you and you have thrown this back in our faces! At the moment we are too angry to speak to you. You are to follow with your teacher's advice and get an abortion, or face our anger. Never before have we been so disgusted." The words that had echoed from the Howler she had received that morning swam in her head until she felt physically sick. 

The Christmas dinner was before her, but she couldn't eat any of it. Professor Dumbledore sat opposite her and kept throwing her curious looks; strangely enough, they were pitying. Hermione had never been pitied before, and she didn't like it. Keeping herself to herself, she hadn't spoke to anyone all day expect to say "Merry Christmas" to Neville, one of the few people still speaking to her. The sixth years staying for the holidays that year were Harry, Neville, Crabbe and Goyle and Draco Malfoy, along with Hermione herself. 

She got up from the table and walked away, not being able to face the food. Scanning around, she noticed Draco wasn't at the table either. Where was he? 

A reckless feeling came over her. She was going to have to tell him sooner or later- why not now? Snakes writhed in her stomach and her palms of her hands became clammy at the thought, but she was determined. It couldn't possibly get any worse... after all, she had no friends anymore, no future, no life, and it was all because of him- nothing he said could make her feel any more depressed. But where would he be? She thought hard. Maybe in the dungeons? No, probably not in the holidays. But he wasn't with Crabbe and Goyle; they were stuffing themselves in the Hall along with everybody else. 

"Maybe he's in the Slytherin common room," she said out loud to herself. She decided she would go up to the Library and read for a while; it would clear her mind and relax her. She climbed the stairs onto the right floor when she heard a thud behind her- and there stood Draco, his white-blonde hair hanging in loose curtains that seemed untidy to his usual slicked look, and his gray eyes brimming with malice. At this moment, Hermione was grateful that the Gryffindors had had to go home on the Hogwarts Express for Christmas before they could begin gossiping about Hermione being pregnant- imagine if Draco had found out from someone else! It just didn't bear thinking about. 

"Going to the library?" he sneered. "What a surprise." He stopped when he saw her cower visibly. "What's wrong with you?" he said. 

"I need to talk to you," she said quickly. "Don't tell me to go away, it's really important Draco." Her eyes shone with urgency. He nodded reluctantly. 

"This better be good Granger," he said. "And no gushy stuff please- remember what I said before, there's nothing between us. After all, I'm a pureblood and you- well, you're just a dirty Mudblood." 

He followed her into a nearby classroom and she faced him. "Have you noticed how fat I'm getting Draco?" she said. 

"You've gained weight, yeah," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "So?" 

"Well- remember, remember what- what happened on my p-p-party," she stammered, but he interrupted. 

"None of this shit," he laughed. "You still going on about that? We were drunk and it was a bit of fun at the time. Now it's just embarrassing for me." 

"No Draco, for once in your life listen!" she shouted angrily, and he stopped, listening attentively. 

"Draco, you won't want to hear this but it's yours too. I'm pregnant." 

* * *

_The moment you've all been waiting for has happened! Whooo! Check back soon for the next installment, where you'll find out exactly how Draco takes it. _


	15. Chapter Fifteen Losing It

** Chapter Fifteen Losing It**

_Note: Yay some lovely reviews! I'm posting this up a little earlier than usual due to popular demand, but I am not updating for at least another couple of days. This is one of my favourite chapters I have written- please R & R. Thanks again. _

_PS. Oh, I just thought I'd tell you, I own all of Harry Potter. _

_PPS. J K Rowling stole everything from me! _

_PPPS. Only joking! Don't sue me please! _

* * *

"You're what?" 

"You heard me. I'm pregnant," Hermione said calmly, though her eyes shone with fear and anxiety. Draco stepped back and made a snort of disbelief. 

"Tell me you're joking." 

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" she hung her head. "I wish it was a joke, Draco." 

She looked up again and saw Draco staring, his eyes narrowed. It was impossible to read the expression on his face; Hermione found herself shaking and took a grip on the door frame to steady herself. "Say something," she pleaded, after silence. 

"What is there to say," he said quietly, "when a stupid mistake ends up as serious as this. Are you sure Granger?" 

"Yes." 

"And it's definitely mine?" 

"Of course it is, what do you take me for?" she snapped angrily, hurt at the question. "I'm not like that." 

"That's not the impression I got at your party," he sneered maliciously. "You were a whore then, why aren't you a whore now? There's no proof it's mine." 

Hermione felt stung, but quickly recovered. "You were my first, Draco, and we didn't use contraception. Think about it- it makes complete sense. You are the father and I need your help." 

"You stupid little cow!" he shouted, his anger firing up. "I thought that you would be on that pill that girls take- you know, that stops you getting pregnant. How was I supposed to know? You're not getting any help off of me, it's your problem." 

"Draco please!" Hermione beseeched. "How can you say that? You never asked, not once, if I was on the Pill- and we were too drunk to even care- but how can you say it's not your problem when it was you that helped me get in this mess in the first place?" 

"Shut the hell up a minute, will you, I'm trying to think!" Draco shouted, sitting down at a nearby table and resting his head on it. He was doing some quick thinking; though he pretended to Hermione that he was in doubt, he knew he would be the father. Hermione wouldn't sleep around, he was sure of that. He'd been stupid enough to sleep with her and now the consequences would be coming back to him. But what should he do? He knew what his father would want. Appalled at him sleeping with a Mudblood, he'd take the baby off Hermione and raise it himself. Shuddering at the thought, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. 

Think, he told himself. He knew he should help her but his instinct was telling him to leave her to deal with it. Stupid instinct! He thought angrily. That was what got me in this mess in the first place. 

Anger took over; anger at this stupid girl not taking the pill and bringing him more worry, more pain. He hated everything about her now; her intelligence, her beauty, her innocence, the trouble she was causing but most especially the love he felt for her. How could he truly hate her if he still felt for her? It had been torture all these months pretending cold indifference to her when every nerve, every muscle, every sense inside him was screaming out for her... 

"Draco?" she whispered, a lump in her throat. He had forgotten she was there. 

He got up with a roar and snarled at her, his skin flushed with rage. "Why do you come whining to me? I don't want you, I never have. Now fuck off before I make you!" The words spilt from his mouth like poison, leaving him so easily and inflicting so much pain. Sadistic as it seemed, it was like he enjoyed hurting someone he loved... like someone to take his anger out on, anger he took out on himself... after all, every time he saw her hurt it hurt him just as much, if not worse. 

"I'm not leaving without your agreement of help," Hermione said firmly, trying to stand her ground. 

Always been stubborn, Draco thought wryly. 

"Oh you're leaving, if I have to drag you away myself." Fury at everything in his life coursed through his veins and, heart thumping madly, he bounded over to her and pushed her, the tip of his long nails digging into her arms. 

She squeaked with pain, but pulled away and stayed where she was. "You can't do anything to me that will make me go," she cried, tears welling in her eyes. "Draco, if only you could understand- I don't exactly love you either, I'm not asking much, just a little bit of money here and there-" 

"Oh so you want money do you?" he whispered evilly, catching her wording and turning it round. "Well, you're not getting any. Now for the last time, I'm warning you, go." She shook her head. 

"Piss off!" She screamed with fear as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of the room. She landed on the floor with a smack but got to her feet, wiping away a dash of red dribbling from her mouth. The wooden landing floor was rough and hard, but she hid the pain as bravely as she could. 

"You'll have to do better than that, Malfoy," she said calmly. "Come on, be a real man, beat up a girl, you know you want to. You're sad and pathetic, and can't face responsibility. Have you always been this stupid, Draco? Or should I say Ferret!" 

With a roar of anger, Draco charged into her, his fists ready to sting her for the words that tormented him. She put up her own hands, covering her face, so he pushed her deep into the ribs with all his might. Even as he pulled away he could hear the deep crack and Hermione's scream, so loud and piercing it almost shattered his eardrum. 

As she felt the pain, she struggled to keep her balance, trying to reach out for something; anything that could stop her from falling, but nothing was there. Just before her feet left the ground she realised with dim panic that she was near a stairwell, and she was going to fall down the stairs. 

"No!" Draco yelled at the last minute, realising what was going to happen. He reached out with his pale hands to grab her, but it was too late. Hermione fell, as if in slow motion, down the long flight of stairs. Draco saw everything; the light slap of her hand hitting each stair, the look of horror on her face and the sharp crack that could be heard echoing around the castle as she hit the cold concrete floor at the bottom. 

There Hermione landed; not moving, her mouth red and her eyes closed. Bruised legs lay out at awkward angles either side of her, her spine twisted and mangled. And from in between her legs, underneath her skirt, a steady river of red was flowing, meeting up with the crimson puddle of blood that had been trickling from each step of the stairway. 

Hermione Granger lay completely still. As still as death… 

* * *

_I bet you're all wondering, aren't you? Hope it was all clear and the message hit home once again- find out in the next installment coming soon, exactly what has happened. Hope y'all enjoyed, and were kept on the edge of your seats! _


	16. Chapter Sixteen Coping

** Chapter Sixteen Coping**

_The usual… I don't own Harry Potter, enough said. _

_**PinkTribeChick**- I almost had you in tears? Wow * grins * does that mean it's well written? Hope so! _

_**Gazy**- cool super long review, I LOVE long reviews! By the way, your stories are really good and though at first they may be similar they're still two separate tales. And it's good to know it's one of your favourites- you guys are so nice to me! _

_**Kole17**- yep just like a soap opera! Very dramatic, and has a habit of ending at cliffhangers… _

_**Sylver-Ajah**- it's actually NOT one of those fanfics, I can tell you that for sure… _

_**Posy-** well being clever is one of my good points… joking! I can be a bit of a dumbass. _

* * *

"I still can't believe it. What exactly happened, Minerva? The bruising and damage is atrocious." 

"I know no more than you, Poppy. It is a disgrace that this girl was pregnant anyway… but still, nobody deserves this. And to think that I- I was going to make her-" Professor McGonagall let out a sob. 

"It isn't your fault," Madam Pomfrey said, sounding distressed. "Nobody could have predicted that would happen, it is just a tragedy. Still, that young boy, what's his name? Aaah, Mr Malfoy. Yes, at least he was there when she fell. If he hadn't gone and fetched me, it would have been more than the baby that was dead." 

Hermione squeezed her eyelids together, trying to stifle the scream that was pleading to erupt from her bloody lips. She lay completely still, so that they would continue to think she was asleep. 

"I still wonder exactly how she fell down the stairs. What is the precise damage, Poppy?" 

"One broken rib, a shattered ankle and wrist and broken kneecap, with severe bruising to her stomach, spine and back of neck. A cut mouth, which I still don't understand, and lastly of course… the miscarriage." 

"Oh," Professor McGonagall whispered, then burst into subdued tears. "One of my prized students, a wonderful, intelligent girl… how did she get in this mess? And… wait, did she just stir?" 

Hermione opened her eyes, pretending to have just woken up, and shifted a little in the hospital bed. Immediately pain could be felt in her rib as she struggled to breath. Brushing her curly hair out of her face, she sat up a little bit more, the dull ache intensifying. 

"Hermione," Madam Pomfrey said softly. It was unusual for her to call students by their first name. "Hermione love, what happened? You had a little accident down the stairs…" 

"I know," Hermione said slowly, wincing with the ache from her rib. "What… is my baby… dead?" Hot tears sprung to her eyelids, and a lump appeared in her throat. "Are you sure nothing…. Nothing can be done?" 

"I am so sorry," Madam Pomfrey said. "Nothing could be done." Silence followed, upon which Hermione pulled up the covers and disappeared under them, not trusting herself to talk to them any longer. Apart from the pain that ripped apart her body, all she could feel was numb. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. 

"You can rest here for a few more days," Professor McGonagall whispered. "Lots of people have been wanting to visit you, but I can tell you're not up to it." Hermione didn't answer. "We'll leave you to sleep a little longer." 

The sound of a door slamming meant Hermione could sit up again. She inched her way up the pillow and glanced down at herself. Both of her legs were battered and had obviously been mended, because no immediate agony could be felt. Her left ankle had a bandage around it for support, and her left wrist also, but she could move them, though they creaked like antiques. The rib was the worst thing; it had mended but needed rest, and meant her movement was severely restricted. As she looked down, all she could see was black and blue. But she just didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore without the baby. 

"My baby," she whispered to herself, snuggling up a little bit more. "My baby." 

*********** 

"Some visitors to see you," Madam Pomfrey said gently. "Shall I tell them you're too tired?" 

"No, let them in," Hermione said carelessly. Whoever it was, maybe they could distract her from the tears that pricked her eyelids, but somehow never seemed to leave. 

It was Ron and Harry. Both were carrying cards and little presents. 

"Hermione," Harry whispered, leaning over her and kissing her on the forehead. Hermione didn't mind- but then again, nothing really bothered her, except the loss of her baby. 

"You okay?" Ron asked, then immediately bit his lip. "Sorry, stupid question," he said quickly. "Of course you're not…. Anyway, we've bought presents." He dropped a box of chocolates onto the side, next to Harry's present of some flowers. 

"Thanks," Hermione muttered. The pain had been gradually easing, but it still hurt her to speak. It suited her, because at least she had an excuse not to converse much. She had the comfort of not being alone, and the pleasure of her own thoughts. 

"Want to talk about… what happened?" Harry said timidly, placing his warm hand against her own small, cold one. Ron sat the other side and did the same; and for one second Hermione felt a little happier as she realised her friends were with her once more. Then she remembered everything had happened, and she was miserable again. 

"I fell down the stairs." Hermione's voice was flat. "I lost… I lost my baby. Well, they think so. They think so." She growled quietly at the thought of Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. "But my baby wouldn't leave me. It's here." She carefully pointed a shaking finger in the direction of her stomach. "Here with me. It'll never leave me." The denial was toneless- even Hermione herself didn't believe it. But rather anything than face the terrible, terrible truth. 

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks. They think I'm mad, Hermione thought, and found she didn't really care. 

After a couple more minutes they left, but Hermione wasn't left alone at all that day. People flitted to and fro; Hagrid, Lavender and a tearful Parvati, Neville- even Professor Dumbledore himself. But no matter how many times she heard it, Hermione refused to admit her baby was dead. Often she found herself stroking her stomach out of habit, trying to feel some movement- a kick, a tiny pulse, anything! Anything to prove it was still there. 

"My baby's not gone," she said to herself. "He's still here…" But she stopped, catching a glimpse of her reflection in a mirror nearby. She looked maniacal; hair stuck all over the place, eyes red rimmed and sore, mouth red and stained with blood, talking and muttering to herself. 

"I've gone mad," she cried, and burst into tears. 

And slowly but surely she realised… her baby had truly gone. And it was never coming back. 

* * *

Cheers guys for all your reviews, PLEASE keep them coming! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen Back To School

** Chapter Seventeen Back to School**

_Wow almost 200 reviews at the time of posting! I never thought when I began this story that I would ever get that many. Please keep writing and telling your opinions. _

_Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is owned by me, all property of J K Rowling. _

* * *

The weeks passed and soon Hermione was back out of the hospital wing and settled into the Gryffindor dormitory again. Everywhere she went people whispered and stared as if worried about her health, but nobody said anything to her. She had a strange feeling that Professor Dumbledore had specifically told people not to. 

And as for the bruises, Madam Pomfrey made her drink a potion that took away the worst and the bones fully healed. Some of her skin that was still damaged slowly faded back to its usual porcelain colour, but the internal bruises didn't fade. 

School was around the corner again, and Hermione prepared herself for working hard. But no longer was her heart in it; she just wanted to distract herself from feeling pain. Harry and Ron were very kind to her and protected her like bodyguards, neither of them mentioning the bitter fallout before. Hermione didn't feel angry with them, because she thought if she had been in their situation, she would have probably acted the same. 

As for Draco, she rarely saw him, and whenever she did he avoided her eyes and sat away from them. The only good thing that came out of Hermione's miscarriage was that he no longer taunted Harry or Ron- he just totally ignored them. Hermione was very pleased; she hated him with a passion. After all, he had killed her baby. After eventually accepting this, the pain had only increased but she kept it to herself, confiding in nobody. 

It was the first Monday of January and everyone that had gone home for the holidays had returned the previous day; the Great Hall was full of the sound of laughter and chattering over breakfast that morning. Hermione chewed her porridge mechanically and spoke to no one. 

"Oh no, look who it is," Ron said, through a mouthful of toast. The three friends looked up to see Cho Chang coming over, now in her seventh year. Her long shiny black hair was tied back in a bun and she somehow looked even prettier. Harry placed his arm around Ginny, who was sitting to the left of him. 

"What do you want?" Ginny said rudely, eyeing her with contempt. Cho ignored her. 

"Quidditch is coming up again, Harry," Cho said, and looked over to Ron too. "Both of you. I've been told to send the message around, so I'm just, you know, passing it on." 

"Well you've passed it on now," Ron said bluntly, though he was still goggling at Cho. 

"Yes…" Cho said, staring at Ron and blushing a little. Hermione sat up a little bit more, amazed and temporarily lulled out of her indifference. "Hey, the Tornado's are doing pretty well in the league, aren't they?" she smirked. Harry remembered the last time Cho had properly spoken to Ron; they had argued because Cho supported the Tornados Quidditch Team. 

"S'pose, but the Chudley Cannons are way better," Ron argued, his toast forgotten. "Did you see the save the Keeper made?" 

"Yeah but nobody can match the Tornado's Chasers," Cho said, sticking her tongue out a little bit. 

"Aren't you supposed to be passing that message on?" Ginny snapped, looking so fiery she was almost sending off sparks.. 

"Oh yes, I'd better be going," Cho said wistfully. "Later, Ron… that's your name right?" 

"Yes," Ron said, blushing a little. 

"Oh, Ron Weasley isn't it? You're a great Keeper by the way… Gryffindor won the Cup last year because of you. It was a great save… rivaled the Chudley Cannons," she said cheekily. 

"Bye," Ginny said meaningfully. 

"Okay, bye," Cho said, doing a cute little wave and sauntering off, Ron staring after her, his mouth wide open. 

"Ron, you are so stupid," Ginny said exasperatedly. Harry scowled at Cho, who was walking away and looking back at them, smiling. "Honestly, she's so pathetic… you don't like her anymore, do you Harry?" 

"Of course not," Harry grinned absentmindedly, and kissed Ginny gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed again, Ron looking away, pretending to make sick noises. He didn't really like the idea of her seeing anyone but if it had to be someone, he was glad it was Harry. Ginny had really increased in confidence and was forever kissing, cuddling and being affectionate to Harry, much to everyone within ten feet's irritation. 

"I'll never act like them," he laughed to Hermione. 

You'll be eating your words later on, she thought grimly. She had a strange feeling that it wouldn't be long before he'd be exactly the same… 

The day passed agonisingly slowly. Hermione was rapt in all the lessons and made eager notes, but she found she was only doing it to distract herself from the empty feeling she felt inside. After the lessons had ended, Hermione sat in a corner by herself in the Common Room, revising History of Magic dates and facts. She wasn't disturbed until… 

"Hermione, do you mind?" Ginny asked cautiously. She sat down next to Hermione and eyed her like one would eye a wild animal. 

"I don't bite," Hermione said wryly, and Ginny giggled nervously. 

"I just wanted to say…. Oh Hermione I'm so sorry!" Ginny burst into tears, her face creased up with worry. "I never meant to let it out and I'll never forgive myself, ever…" 

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said honestly. "It's the truth. I really couldn't care anymore." 

Ginny stilled looked nervous, and then threw her arms around her friend's neck, startling Hermione. "You are so forgiving," she sobbed. 

"Aaah, Harry," Hermione said, looking immensely relieved to see her best friend. "You going to take away this crying wreck?" she was joking, but only half. 

"Of course," Harry beamed, lifting Ginny up and kissing her neck. "C'mon," he smiled, taking her hand and leading her away. Ron marched over and saw his sister leaving with Harry, before smiling in relief. 

"Thank God for that," he said bluntly. "She's been doing my head in all day." Hermione was never happier to see someone. True, Ron was a little stupid, overly proud, too honest and far from sympathetic… but you could always count on him for loyalty, and most importantly, honesty. 

"Ron," she said, and hugged him tightly. More than ever she relied on him nowadays, especially as Ginny and Harry were so wrapped up in their own little world. She realised that he no longer stiffened up anymore when she touched him, and didn't blush violently when she pecked him on the cheek… in fact, she was pretty sure he had totally gotten over her. 

And she was pleased- because she had her best friend back and everything was going to be okay. She needed a best friend again- someone she could hug and talk to without fear that they would want more from her. She wanted him all to herself, so she always had someone there for her… 

"You're the best, Hermione," he grinned, hugging her back. "And… and I was totally stupid before. We'll never mention it again, alright? We're best friends… and that's all. I thought it was love, but I was wrong…" he sighed dreamily, his mind obviously elsewhere. 

He's going to leave me too, Hermione thought with dread. He'll fall in love with someone, and then I truly will be alone. After all, everyone else had left her… Harry, Ginny, Draco (thank God, she thought), Parvati and Lavender had no time for her any more… hell, even her own baby had left her. Was it Ron's turn to go? 

* * *


	18. Chapter Eighteen Tears For Fears

** Chapter Eighteen Tears For Fears**

H_ello again, here's the next chapter. For those worried that there isn't enough Draco/Hermione action, don't worry, it's coming. It's just it's slowly building up to a climax and Hermione has a lot on her plate right now... she's just miscarried a baby so there's bound to be some problems, isn't there?_

_I own everything Harry Potter. And before you ask, yes I am crazy. _

_**Natyslacks**- first of all thank you SO much for the lovely long review! It warmed my heart to see such an endearing post. And you like my structure? * is very flattered * thanks again! I tried to make it realistic, so it's good to know you feel so strongly. I am so sorry about your aunt, and I hope I portrayed it truthfully. Thanks again, I'm updating often if you noticed, just for you! * winks * _

_**c-h-l-o-e-06**- Thanks. But she is not just spending time in the Hospital Wing for injuries- she had just had a traumatic accident and needed time to rest and recuperate. _

_**FlamezFlyer**- yep, this is my first fanfiction. Thanks about the comments, it warmed me and made me feel all snugly inside! _

_**Gazy**- another long review, YAYNESS! Cheers honey. Do you really like it that much? I just can't believe people enjoy my little stories! And yes, I'm taking it slow- there are 28 chapters so I have to! Lol. _

_**InsanitySquirrel321**- thanks for the review. I am so sorry about your mom. That is terrible. I hope I have portrayed the effects of a miscarriage realistically. _

_**Rubyqueen17**- I'm sorry to write a stupid review to your story- it was a mess about with my friends and we were playing around on my PC and noticed your less-than-flattering review of my story, then played immature revenge. It was silly and it won't happen again. _

_E**VERYONE WHO CRIED AT MY STORY**- * sheds a tear * I can't believe I played on your emotions so much. Thanks! I mean, crying is kind of a good thing right? I know it's depressing you but at least it means I can portray emotion! YAY! Lol I am happy because you cried… or am I? I mean, I'm sad because you… oh forget it! Thanks and keep reading! _

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry barged into the History Of Magic, breathless from their stampede up the stairs. 

"Sorry we're late, sir," Harry gasped, taking his usual place at the front of the class. Professor Binns looked up, slightly confused, and then spotted them. 

"Ah, Mr Weasel, Miss Grunge and- er- Mr Potter," he said, struggling to remember names, though of course only remembering Harry's. "Sit down please. Today's lesson will be slightly different than usual." 

Immediately everyone looked up from their stupor; it was extremely unusual for the ghostly Professor Binns to ever change his mind-numbingly boring schedule. 

"We have a guest speaker on a rather unusual topic, and one that has been taboo for quite some time. Please welcome… Remus Lupin." At the sound of the name, the whole class broke out into gasps, and from behind Professor Binns, a door opened to reveal the familiar old friend. 

"Lupin," Harry shouted delightedly at the sight of him, and some of the other Gryffindors in the room broke out in applause; he had taught them in third year and been one of the best Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers that they had ever had. 

"Hi," he said to the class, blushing slightly and brushing his slightly graying hair out of his eyes. "It's nice to see some familiar faces. Some look happy to see me-some not so happy," he added, noticing the dirty looks he was receiving from the Slytherins. "But no need to fret, I'm only here for this morning, and we're going to discuss something that a lot of people are afraid of. Werewolves." 

Silence followed. 

"You all know I'm a werewolf," he said finally, "and I am quite sure you may have some questions for me about it. I'd better explain something about us first. 

"Werewolves are only dangerous at the full-moon, and the rest of the time we are totally normal people. We're not more violent than you, or reclusive or stupid. We don't behave like animals. And we don't want to hurt people. We are completely human the rest of the time. 

"At the full moon, we are capable of murder. And that is why we have to hide. But the rest of the time we need to have friends. We don't like people being afraid of us- and the people that are, are usually ignorant to what happens, and assumes we're cruel killers. And that only happens once a month…. Well, basically that's the main topic. Any questions?" 

At least a dozen hands shot into the air. Lupin chuckled. "Aren't we enthusiastic? Yes, you, Mr Thomas." 

"Does it hurt… when you change? When you transform?" Dean asked eagerly. 

Lupin's eyes, once so twinkly, died out a little. "Like you'd never imagine," he said quietly. "Very much indeed." 

The rest of the lesson followed with more questions, some readings from werewolf books and a short sheet with questions of true and false. For most, it was the best History of Magic lesson they had ever had. For others, it was not. 

"This is boring," Pansy Parkinson declared. "Don't you agree, Draco?" Malfoy looked up from his paper and nodded briefly, following with a murderous glare in Lupin's direction. 

"Mangy mongrel," he muttered, and Pansy tittered. Hermione ignored them; it wasn't worth it- but she noticed that Malfoy hadn't been half as cocky and loud as usual. Still cruel, still bullying- he just did it much quieter. 

At the end of the lesson, people began filing out of the door, chattering away ten to the dozen about the topic. It seemed Lupin's lesson had been very enjoyable to the majority of students and gave them something other than celebrity gossip to discuss for the next hour or two. 

"Harry! Ron, Hermione!" Lupin smiled, and hugged them all one by one. By now almost all the students had filed out of the classroom. 

"Hi Lupin," Harry said. "It's great to see you here. We haven't seen you in ages!" 

"Yeah, where you been. You've been wanted at the- well, you know, the- the Order," Ron whispered, glancing around carefully. He spotted Draco Malfoy skulking at the back of the classroom, with Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Ssssh," Lupin said, putting a finger to his lips. "Oh, I've just been visiting some fellow werewolves in Transylvania, it's terrible down there. The amount of prejudice against us! Some of them have been torched alive… I don't want to even think about the punishments for killing a wizard or witch. That's what inspired me to do this course- seeing how ignorance can ruin innocent lives." 

"So, how has this course been working?" Harry asked. 

"Well, actually. I've done all the lower years, up to sixth, and tomorrow I'm showing the seventh years. Actually, I'd better dash soon- the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws need their course to be done. But- Hermione, what's wrong? You look very ill." 

"I'm fine," Hermione said weakly, though Draco distracted her. He was watching her, his cold eyes following her every move. Lupin noticed. 

"What is it?" he demanded, frowning. He placed a kindly hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me about it." 

Hermione wasn't listening. Malfoy and her were engaged in a visual war; both eyes locked together. She couldn't read his expression, it was too complicated for her to decipher. But it certainly wasn't hatred. She didn't understand. 

"-And really you can talk to me about anything," Lupin finished, who had been talking. 

"There's nothing the matter, can you just leave it!" she snapped, pulling away from Draco's stare and flouncing out of the room, her bag draped over her shoulder. 

Running and running, she didn't stop till she was near an empty classroom whereupon she collapsed into a chair and leaned her head against the desk, heart thumping wildly. She was still weak from what happened and wasn't supposed to do any physical activity- but she didn't care. The pain was still inside her, and it still lived on. Was she crazy? Snapping so badly, all because Malfoy had looked at her. But was it a surprise, when he had killed the one true thing that mattered to her, and taken away everything to live for? 

Tears blurred her vision, and she wiped her face sadly. Why did Draco stare at her like that? She hated him, she hated him! He was cruel and spiteful, tormenting and wicked. He didn't have the right to stare at her like that! If only she could do what she really wanted to do- scratch his eyes out and beat him till he was black and blue. 

But she couldn't. 

She had lied to the teachers because it hadn't mattered to her at the time and had been easier than explaining- all she could think of was her baby. Though the raw wounds inside her where her baby should have been still ached, confusion now dawned upon her. Draco had killed her baby, and when he'd lied and said Hermione had fell, she had gone along with it. 

Why? 

Because she didn't want him to get into trouble. Not really. Not underneath. But she hated him all right. Loathed him. Detested him. Despised him. She smacked the desk, hard. Dots of red appeared on her knuckles, but she bit them angrily. She wasn't going to bleed for Draco. 

From now on, she thought, he's not going to exist to me. 

* * *

. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen Love's First Kiss

** Chapter Nineteen Love's First Kiss**

T_his is a bit of a gooey chapter `cause for a while we've had poor Hermione going through hell and I thought it was time for a bit of romance, even if it isn't with our main stars... and for those still wanting, I promise D/Hr stuff is coming... it's just there's a lot of prejudices, you know? She's bound to hate him now, isn't she!_

_I own EVERYTHING! Yes I do, I do! * dances * Uh-oh! * Spots security guard preparing to drag her away* Sorry! I didn't mean it; please don't kill me, Mr Security Guard person!_

_**Gazy**- thanks, Lupin's great isn't he? ^_^ He's one of my favourite characters, but I say that about a lot of them! Sorry if it seems like Hermione is a little moody, but she's gone through a very traumatic experience and it can actually take years to recover… I too, want a little bit more cheer, but I have to be realistic. And as for the chapter thing, I doubt Fanfiction has a limit- 28 chapters is just what this story is going to be. Thanks Gazy for the luverly review! :D _

_**Rubyqueen17**- sorry sorry sorry sorry! I was in a touchy mood, what can I say… and admittedly there were also bad things in that review, you have to admit, though I interpreted them wrongly. You were being constructive. I apologise. Again. Keep on reading, if you like, you know I'd like you to. _

_**Evilbunnys-playmate**- I don't have it in for Draco and Hermione- they just really hate each other right now. Lol, believe me, there are a lot of changes going to happen… Thanks for your review!_

* * *

"Pass the toast please, Harry," Hermione said quietly, as they all sat around the breakfast table. Harry immediately placed a huge pile of toast in front of her, which she began to devour slowly- unlike Ron, who seemed to be wolfing it down. Ginny, who sat on Harry's left, hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek; Harry grinned, a little embarrassed, but hugged her back and pulled her into a romantic kiss. 

"Please will you two stop, you're putting me off my breakfast," Seamus said, smirking, before bursting into laughter. 

"Yeah, get a room," Dean joked. 

Ginny ignored them and snuggled up to her boyfriend. Ron made gagging noises, but was abruptly stopped by Hermione, who nudged him in the ribs. 

"Leave them be," she said, and returned to her breakfast. She didn't speak much anymore- she just didn't see the point. She doubted she would ever be the same again, never her talkative, chatty, opinionated self, instead devoting time to getting through life without thinking about her baby, and doing revision. She could get through the whole day sometimes without thinking about Malfoy or the baby once, until she was in bed... and then she couldn't sleep, tossing and turning with distress. When she did finally slumber, her dreams were disturbed and she found herself falling down those stairs every single night... and she always woke up just before her head hit the bottom. All in all, Hermione kept herself to herself and put her heart into work. Except sometimes, when she was feeling a bit happier, she'd sit and talk with Ron, and that felt like old times. Sighing, she put down her food, and noticed her best friend staring open mouthed at the Ravenclaw table. 

"What are you looking at?" Hermione said irritably, and then noticed Cho Chang staring in Ron's direction. Cho blushed immediately, and when Hermione glanced back at Ron, his ears were as red as his hair. 

"I'm done," Harry said, yawning and putting his arm around Ginny. "What is it next? Oh yes, Herbology- not too bad, I suppose." 

"Hadn't we get going then?" Hermione said briskly, getting to her feet with Harry. Ron was still staring at Cho. "Come on, Ron!" she called, walking to the doors. Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and followed his friend, Ron dragging behind. Soon he caught up with the three of them when- 

"Wait!" they heard a voice behind, them, and, spinning round, it turned out to be Cho. She'd run all the way over from her table. "Hi," she said breathlessly, smiling at them. "Er- Ron, I need to talk about something with you, a minute." Ron nodded and walked off with Cho, where they talked in hurried whispers, blushing a little. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Cho is a cow," he said venomously, and then bit his lip. "I didn't mean that- it's just, sometimes, I feel a little bitter about her. Then I realise I have Ginny, and it doesn't matter anymore. Let's go," he said to Hermione and she hurried alongside him, until Ron had finished talking to Cho and was walking alongside them. 

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked. 

"Quidditch," Ron answered immediately, avoiding eye contact with his friends. "A little talk about the Tornados. She still thinks they're better than the Chudley Cannons…" 

Herbology passed in a haze, mainly with Professor Sprout congratulating Neville on his marvelous plants in his own tray. Hermione's own seemed to be wilting; which annoyed her immensely. Making a mental note to ask Neville for help later, she began pruning the leaves. 

"Look at mine," Harry said, and Ron sniggered. Harry's plants had gone a strange yellowy colour. 

"Too much Grow-Go Compost, Potter," Professor Sprout said wisely as she passed by. "Good in small amounts, not large quantities." 

"Great," Harry said, "What am I supposed to do now?" 

"Oh look, Potter's plant's gone yellow," Malfoy sniggered from nearby. Hermione glared at him, hatred burning in her eyes. 

"Shut up," she said simply. 

Strangely enough, Malfoy backed down. Hermione only watched in wonder as he turned back to his tray, his cheeks slightly pink as he bit his bottom lip. Crabbe and Goyle looked mildly puzzled, and then went back to eating some of the leaves. 

"Weird," Ron frowned. "Why did he stop? He wouldn't usually." 

"I know," Hermione muttered. "That's what I don't understand." 

******** 

Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way back out of the greenhouses after a very long double period, arms aching from all the hard work. Harry in particular looked stressed; his plant had spat green venom over him after he had tried to cut off one of the leaves ("it looked dead!"). Evidently, plants don't like having their leaves cut off. 

"So what shall we do?" Harry said. "Maybe sit near the lake, throw some stones? You know, the usual." 

"Not for me," Ron said. "I have to go to the Library and- er- study moves on Quidditch. Yeah, that's it. I need to learn some new moves." 

"I'll come with you," Hermione said enthusiastically. "I have to look up some work for Snape-" 

"No," Ron said quickly, "no, I just want to be alone- if that's okay." And before Harry or Hermione could object, Ron had rushed off in the opposite direction. Harry shrugged and headed off to the lake, Hermione following. 

They lay down basking in the chilly January breeze. For some reason all the snow and ice had gone, so it wasn't too cold- still, both of them were wrapped in winter cloaks and huddled together next to the tree near the lake. All around them people were chatting, braving the colder weather for a chance of fresh air. There was a glacial beauty around Hogwarts at this time of year and Hermione savoured it while it lasted, for the icicles reflected the coldness of her heart. 

"Hi, you two," Ginny said, joining them and sitting down. "Thought I'd find you here, I've been looking for you everywhere. Hey Harry, you have some green stuff on your cheek!" She wiped it away tenderly, and then planted a peck on it. Harry enveloped her in kisses, making her giggle. 

"Don't ask," he said between kisses. "Just some crazy plant in Herbology…" 

"Actually, I feel like a walk," Hermione interrupted. "Talk to you later." She got to her feet and walked off, pulling her crimson cloak tighter around her slender shoulders. She couldn't face any more love stuff today, she needed to clear her head. Most of all, all she could think of was Draco Malfoy's cruel handsome face, and the way he'd given up today without a fight. Maybe he's frightened, she thought, of what could happen if she told people that he'd pushed her down the stairs… 

Hermione found herself walking around the greenhouses absentmindedly, looking at all the weird and wonderful plants; huge green ones with flowers the size of footballs and small, unusual ones with pale suckers and dangerous thorns. The colours! From blood red to porcelain white, ebony to violet, lavender to peach, all of them beautiful and exquisite. Running her fingers softly down the non-poisonous ones (Hermione knew which ones were after reading several books about them), she turned the corner down to the end greenhouse. Then something made her stop in her tracks, for she wasn't the only person having a walk… 

Tucked into a corner stood a small, dark haired girl with her arms wrapped around someone, and she seemed to be passionately embracing. Hermione quickly stepped into the shadows so she couldn't be seen, and watched the girl curiously. 

The girl pulled away and giggled slightly, which made Hermione recognise at once. She rolled her eyes. Who was Cho madly in love with now? Cho seemed to be delighting in the boy; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he entwined his lips against hers; she sighed a little and leaned in closer, her hips close to his… then she pulled away, revealing the face of the boy. Hermione gasped. 

It was Ron. 

Cho had been kissing Ron. 

Ron grinned awkwardly, then pulled her in again, and this time Hermione could see everything. Ron pressed his fumbling hands against her bottom, which made Cho blush slightly; she kissed harder and Hermione was so close she could even see her tongue snake into Ron's mouth. Hermione felt sick. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped and hugged. 

"Wow," Ron said weakly. "I… er…" He had gone tongue-tied, just like in most awkward situations. "Erm, bloody hell." 

"That was great," Cho whispered, but Hermione could hear every word. "I've liked you for ages Ron, though I must admit your taste in Quidditch teams is abysmal…" Ron laughed. 

"And I think the same about you," he said. "You- you- would you like to do this again sometime?" 

"What, sneak around Herbology green houses?" Cho asked in mock surprise, then giggled. "Of course I want to see you again, Ron! I really care about you… let's just not tell people yet, okay?" 

"Sure," Ron replied, looking relieved. "I was worried about that too- I hope Harry won't mind. After all, he did go out with you." 

"He shouldn't do," Cho said nervously. "I mean, he's with Ginny now isn't he? Oh, what does it matter anyway. It's you that matters to me." She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. 

"Well, guess I'd better get back to Harry and Hermione," he said wistfully. "I'll see you around, Cho." 

"You too," she said, and went off in another direction. Hermione leaned tighter against the wall, praying she wouldn't be seen. Once Ron had passed too, she breathed a sigh of relief and slid down the wall until she was seated on the floor. 

It didn't really matter that Cho and Ron were together did it? She knew Harry would be a bit annoyed at first, but he was happy with Ginny that he wouldn't be angry with Ron for too long. But how did she feel? 

She honestly wanted happiness for Ron, but there was something selfish holding her back. Right now nobody wanted her- her parents had sent letters of condolence to her after her miscarriage, but she knew they were pleased that she no longer had a baby, pleased that there was no longer an obstacle in her future. Harry was still a great friend but he was too wrapped up in Ginny to notice her anymore, and Ginny was just the same with Harry. She had bored of Parvati and Lavender, two giggly girls who just seemed to annoy- and then there was Draco. 

Something about the name sent shivers down Hermione's spine and made her feel hundreds of different emotions at once. 

Draco Malfoy. 

The boy who had caused her so much misery and pain. But such joy and pleasure too? He was a fiend that was for sure. Hermione knew she should never think about him anymore, but still, he always managed to fight his way into her thoughts. And in her memory he was there, forever imprinted. 

But Ron? He was her best friend, and she had absolutely no romantic feelings. But he was her safety net, her comfort blanket, the person she could always rely on to be there for her. And now she knew she could never have him fully to herself anymore. 

"I'm so selfish," she said out loud, digging her nails into her flesh and gritting her teeth. She deserved pain. People should always want the best for their friends. So why couldn't she be happy for Ron? 

She needed him to be there for her- and her only. 

But it wasn't just that. She was jealous- jealous that he could find love and she couldn't. 

She wiped her eyes, but they were dry. 

"I'll get through this," she said grimly. "I have nobody but myself, but I'm strong enough. There's only person you can rely on in this world- and that's yourself. I can do it." And Hermione pulled herself to her feet, and prepared to face her friends again. 

* * *

_Like? Extra long, I know, but I got carried away, I can't help it! I'll wait a while before uploading the next chapter. _

_Thanks everyone! This chappie is one of my faves because I really really really love Ron and think he deserves some romance, even if it isn't with Hermione! And for those who think Cho isn't good enough for Ron- I don't either. I hate Cho, she's a bitch, but Ron is going through a tough time right now and Cho has too, and seeing as they both love Quidditch, I thought the love card should be played. I look forward to reading your opinions! _


	20. Chapter Twenty 6 Months Later

** Chapter Twenty Six Months Later**

_Yep, it's time for more Hermione/Draco tension! From this chapter onwards it really starts to heat up, because it's nearing the end of the year… I won't spoil it for you, so read on if you will! All person replies to reviews are at the bottom of the story this time. _

_I don't own anything in this story, except for the plot. _

* * *

The days passed slowly at first but gradually picked up speed like a steam engine, until weeks turned into months, and before Hermione knew it, six months had passed and only three weeks of term were left. She had kept her head down and revised like crazy, putting her heart and soul into working, to distract herself from the meaningless despair she felt whenever she contemplated her past. 

Where a baby had once been there was now nothing but emptiness, and Hermione liked it that way. She'd rather be empty than feel the terrible tide of emotions that would overtake her whenever she thought of the baby… or Draco. Malfoy was in her past; she gave him no thought at all, and totally ignored him, and the same from him. She had meant it when she said he would never bother thoughts again, and she stuck to it- except at night, just before she was about to fall asleep, he always appeared in her thoughts and wouldn't go away. 

The previous six months had been quiet for Hermione, but not so for her best friends. After a couple of weeks of secrecy Ron admitted he was seeing Cho, and just as Hermione predicted, Harry wasn't too happy about it. But after a while he gradually came to terms with it, and now he was pleased for his best friend. Cho and Ron argued often ("I'm telling you, the Tornados are crap!") but they always made up in the end, and came to be one of the sweetest couples. Ginny and Harry remained just as loved-up as before, forever together and muttering sweet nothings into one another's ears. Hermione ignored them. She couldn't stand love- she was bitter and twisted, fierce against it. She imagined she would never ever experience true love again, because after all, what was love? All it did was chew you up, spit you out and leave you to decay- no, she was far better off alone.. then she was safe. Safe from being hurt.

Hermione devoted herself to books in place of love, and the work paid off. When yearly exams came around she passed with flying colours and came top of the year, as per usual. Ron and Harry did slightly less well, what with the distractions of Cho and Ginny, but still passed with fairly good grades. Hermione's parents were "so proud" of her- but she couldn't care less whether they hated her or loved her at the moment. All she could do was eat, sleep and work- there wasn't time for talk or stupid emotions. She had become a robot. 

Of course, just because she didn't deal with her emotions, didn't mean they would go away. Being as clever as she was, she should have realised that they would eventually explode, because they built up and built up until she was a bomb just waiting to go off… 

It was dinnertime and Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other, tucking in to the usual Hogwart's delicacies. Hermione picked at her plate of mashed potato and sausages, idly twirling bits of meat on her fork. She wasn't really hungry- but then again, she hadn't been properly hungry for a long time. She ate for the sake of eating. 

"Cho's over there," Ron remarked, chewing another piece of beef. 

"Go over there and speak to her," Harry urged him. He had totally gotten over the Ron and Cho thing, and was actually happy for his friend. 

"Nah, she looks pretty busy with her friends," Ron said, rather reluctantly. It was true that Cho looked very preoccupied; she was giggling loudly at a joke a friend of hers was telling her. All of a sudden she spotted Ron and waved madly, then got to her feet. 

"Ron," she called, and broke into a slow run, eager to talk to her boyfriend. It was unfortunate though, because at that same moment Neville began to bumble along as fast as his clumsy feet could carry him, so he could talk to Professor Sprout about his latest plant. Neville collided with Cho; both of them landed on the floor, faces burning red with embarrassment. 

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, sorry," Neville repeated nervously, attempting to pull Cho to her feet but falling over again. 

"It's- okay," Cho gasped as one of Neville's feet accidentally hit her in the ribs. "Ouch!" 

"Sorry," Neville groaned again, carefully getting to his feet once more and helping a disgruntled Cho up also. 

"Look what that Longbottom's done now," said a familiar drawling voice from across the Hall. Hermione looked over to see Draco, sitting in between Crabbe and Goyle with a large smirk plastered across his pale face. He looked smug and cruel; his white-blonde hair, usually hanging in curtains, had gone back to its slicked back style, and his gray eyes were dancing with malice just like they used to. Hermione felt rage rise in her throat. She _hated_ him. Everything about him, from his hair down to his feet. She couldn't stand it any longer. 

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Ron demanded as Hermione got to her feet. But if she did hear him, she didn't reply, because all she could focus on was the fast pace of her heart and the roar of blood in her ears. Her vision was now foggy except for Draco. She could see him all right. And she was going to kill him. He would be dead by the time she finished with him. 

"Sit down," Ginny hissed, tugging on Hermione's robes, but Hermione carried on walking up the aisle, not quickening her pace. The whole Hall had gone deadly silent, everybody's breath held, waiting to see what was going to happen. She swore she could have heard a pin drop. 

Finally Hermione stopped in front of Draco, next to the Slytherin table. Cho and Neville had rushed back to their seats, absolutely terrified. 

"What are you doing, Mudblood?" Draco asked quietly, but everyone could hear what he was saying. 

"Yeah, get away from him," Pansy said from further down the Slytherin table. She got out of her seat and perched on Draco's knee, grinning from ear to ear. "Piss off back to the Gryffindor table, Granger. You don't want to get the Slytherin area all dirty, do you?" 

"And what are you going to do about it if I do?" Hermione shouted. She had seen red. She wasn't going to shut up. "You're all absolutely pathetic. I am curious: do you wake up in the morning and think 'I'm going to ruin someone's life today'? Or is it a spur of the moment thing?" 

The Slytherins said nothing. Malfoy was watching calmly. He knew her words were directed at him, and he'd been expecting this for a long time. Hermione was so angry that her vision was blurred except for her one target... him, the murderer, the evil cruel bastard! 

"No, answer me because I'm dying to know. I think it's my right, considering my whole life has been ruined by one of you!" Tears began to course down Hermione's cheek, but she didn't even notice. "How can you sleep at night, when you know people shed tears for you? Neville is a good friend of mine, and for the past six years you've belittled him and bullied him, so he thinks that he's less than a person. Well, he's MORE than a person- he's a true friend. What have you lot got that he hasn't? He's got a hell of a lot more than you!" Hermione was shouting so loud it hurt her voice, but there was really no need- everybody was hanging onto her every word. It seemed only one tiny comment had started her off, but she was showing no signs of stopping. 

"And Neville's not the only one. Loads of people have to face you everyday, and go to sleep at night with the thought that they'll have to see you again tomorrow. I know the sick feeling of worry, the twist of anxiety in your stomach when you think of the future. I know what it's like, because I've been there. I'm one of the people you've chewed up and spat out! I hate you all!" The anger hadn't left her, but grief shook her body. She glanced up and saw Draco's face. The fury hit her again. 

She grabbed a plate and threw it into the wall; the smash reverberated around the room. Everybody gasped. Hermione let out a scream of rage, then grabbed another, preparing to throw that. 

"Hermione, no," Harry beseeched. He had run over from his place to stop her. Taking the plate, he attempted to put an arm around her shoulder. 

"No Harry!" she shouted, making everyone flinch again. "I won't stand it. You're a prick," Hermione said, glaring at Draco. She had forgotten everyone else in the room. "You're cruel, thoughtless and weak. Yes, you're weak," she sneered. 

"Hermione," Pansy began in her simpering voice, but Hermione stopped her before she could even say another word. Crack! Hermione had slapped Pansy hard across the face; so hard that Pansy recoiled in horror and could only stare at her enemy, dumbstruck. 

Hermione looked around and saw everyone's horrified eyes upon hers. The teachers at the head of the room were stunned into silence; Professor McGonagall looked too shocked to even move. It was lucky Professor Dumbledore wasn't here because she could only imagine how much trouble she'd be in. 

"Oh, why don't you all fuck off," Hermione snapped, and without another word she flounced out of the room. Immediately a buzz of gossip began around the room, excited voices raised, discussing what had just happened. 

Draco watched Hermione go, his usually pale cheeks flushed with shock and shame. Hermione had attempted to humiliate him- but something other than anger was radiating from his shining eyes. He stared at the door she had just slammed, thinking hard. Meanwhile, Pansy was still sat on his knee, moaning like a tortured hyena. 

"My face," Pansy whined. "Malfoy, what do you think of that cow slapping me? Aren't you disgusted?" 

"No. If anything Pansy, I'm impressed. Now get the hell off of my knee." Draco got to his feet after brushing away the appalled girl and coolly walked over to the door, ignoring Pansy's pleas. He was going after Hermione. 

* * *

_****** **Here you go- I am feeling grateful to my reviewers today so I decided I'm going to try and answer EVERYONE :D Well everyone who wrote a quite interesting review. Please keep posting your thoughts, I really appreciate them. _

_**Caitlin**- and here you are, in AN again! Thanks for the review, I know, I love appearing in stories with a little message- so here you are! _

_**Etherelemental**- I agree that the guilt Draco could feel from causing Hermione to lose her baby is probably the worst punishment possible. I realise I did make it a little too obvious with Cho/Ron but I couldn't help it, sorry lol- I was very eager for them to get together. Thanks! _

_**Posy**- I agree that Ron is totally cool! He's funny, loyal, a good friend, loveable, sweet… oh I could go on forever. I also like Fred and George, but then again I like almost all of them! _

_**Draco Silvan Malfoy**- it's good to get your approval, Malfoy! Lol, I agree that you will never beg for approval or pardon from Mudbloods, though sleeping with them is something of question… just how low will you go?! Hey your review made me laugh, keep posting please. _

_**Legend-of-me-** Hi Vincie! *** **waves madly * sorry I haven't been speaking to you much on Neopets, I've been banned from neomail for sending them too often! Sad but true… anyway please keep reviewing and I'm glad you've got it working. _

_**Gazy**- wow the longest review I have EVER received! Yippee! Well, was it a long review for a long chapter? Hey if so, I'm going to make them super long in future! Just kidding. Yep, it was pretty obvious that Ron and Cho would get together but I'm a sucker for romance and couldn't help it! And thanks about the Herbology plant- I try and add little details to keep it like the real books. After all, that's why I love `em so much, and it's the little things that count! Yep Hermy's having a bad time right now, but believe me it won't last for ever; I don't like making Hermione moody so she's not VERY bad, but I'll definitely be glad once she's happy again! Aww you give me so many lovely compliments :), I tell you something, you keep flattering me and I'll probably end up with an inflated head! I was also sad when Sirius died; I've loved him since Prisoner of Azkaban, just like Lupin. I roared my eyes out! Anyway please please please keep reviewing and remember, I love you too! _

_**Lita**- hehe, guess you'll have to keep on reading to find out the end * winks * _

_**Aquaprincess1**- looks like your wish has come true in this chappie! _

_**Natyslacks**- fluff coming soon! I know, I can't wait either… _

_**Evilbunnys-playmate**- Hey thanks and erm… I'll see what I can do about that request! _

_**Danihell**- is my story your religion?! Lol, thanks for the review! _

_**PinkTribeChick**- thanks about my chapters. Hopefully, they'll just keep getting better and better… _

_**c-h-l-o-e-06**, **orodrethciryatan**, **Oooo** and ** Trapt*ROCKS* My World**: Thanks for your lovely comments, here's the update just for you :) _

_Whoa, replying to everyone took longer than I thought! It's just I felt very appreciative… from now on, A/N's will be much shorter because this is a little TOO long. But thanks again, and hope you liked the AN special! ** ***** ** _


	21. Chapter Twentyone Face It

**Chapter Twenty one Face It**

_Hi wow 21 reviews in 1 day! What did I do to deserve such loyal fans? Okay, I'm writing this in a VERY VERY VERY happy mood… I just won the Interschool Championship Quiz with my team, AND I received a letter today informing me my latest poem has been accepted for publication! So NOTHING anyone can say about this story can bring me down. Feel free to criticise! _

_This is one of my favourite chappies because the tension is building and building; I won't spoil it so read on. And remember, I own nothing aside the plot. _

* * *

Draco crossed the Entrance Hall, his long black school robes billowing out behind him, like a bat just about to take off. His grey eyes gleamed in the centre of his pale face… he was going to find her. 

But where would she be? He stopped for a moment, unsure, and leaned against the wall. Think, Draco, he told himself. Calm. Don't need to lose your cool, do you? 

He couldn't help his heart racing frantically or the clamminess he was getting on his hands; he couldn't help the feeling he got in his stomach when he saw her or talked to her, and he especially couldn't help the guilt he felt whenever he saw her upset. But this was a different feeling. He had seen her radiating anger and it made him feel weird… he knew she hated him, and he didn't blame her. He had been recklessly stupid. Pushing her down the stairs! He had let his foolish temper get the better of him, as per usual. But seeing her angry had made him know that she WAS human, that she wasn't just a robot. Because for the past half a year she hadn't portrayed a single human emotion to him. She hadn't even acknowledged his existence. 

And strangely enough, he didn't like it. 

At first when she ignored him, he was glad of it because he didn't want to be asked awkward questions, but pretty soon he was longing to talk to her, whether it be an argument or a normal conversation. Hell, even a reckless insult would have made him feel better- at least it meant she knew he was there. Hermione Granger was a strange girl nowadays. A shadow of her former self. But he knew the real Hermione was lurking under there, just waiting to get back to the surface. 

"And I'll be the one to bring her back," he said to himself, grinning. 

"Draco," came a simpering shout, and Pansy rushed into his arms, tears spilling all over his robes. "Draco, I followed you, I had to! You know I love you and you love me, why do you have to be so cruel? Oh Draco, Draco please, please don't ignore me…" 

"Shut up," Draco said coldly, pushing her off and eyeing her with disgust. He loathed her. There was something repellent about her pug face creased up in tears, moaning with distress and the way she tugged at him made his skin crawl. 

"Why do you play hard to get Draco?" she moaned, beseeching him again. He pushed her and she fell to the floor, writhing and moaning with dramatic grief. "No matter what you do, I'll love you, my love will never falter." 

"You've been reading too many romance stories, Pansy. I've never loved you, and you don't love me, you just think you do. You can stay on the floor if you like- I'm going. Now stay away from me, or I'll really give you something to cry about." The threat wasn't empty. He meant it. "A piece of dirt means more to me than you. You're just gross and vile." He stepped over her and proceeded up the stairs, his mind now strangely clear. 

She'll be in the library. 

After all, that was where she always went to when there was trouble. When in doubt, head to the library. Bookworm, he thought wryly, grinning to himself. He wondered how Hermione would act when she found him. Probably kick up a fuss and drag it out. But he didn't care. He'd love to argue with her again, and really get her back how she used to be. And wasn't it a start that she'd screamed that she hated him in front of the whole school? 

She was definitely back on track to being the old Hermione. 

He found himself at the library, and pushed the door open to see it completely empty. Madam Pince was probably having dinner somewhere else because nobody could be seen. Standing completely still, he thought he could hear some books moving at the back of the room behind some high shelves. He crept along and peered around the corner. 

There Hermione sat at a table, head bowed over a book, her long curly hair falling down over her shoulders onto the book. Draco hesitated. He had never felt nerves before in his life- but all of a sudden he did now. 

******** 

Meanwhile, Hermione poured over the book, but she wasn't really reading it. The words seemed to make little squiggles before her eyes and besides she wasn't in the best mood for reading anyway. Anger was still pulsating through her and she felt like hitting something. Still, the peaceful library had managed to restore some calm to her. 

But whenever she thought about Draco Malfoy, all she could do was shudder. She had behaved like a maniac in front of him and embarrassed herself completely; how could she ever face him again? 

Just then a sound made her jump, and looking up she saw the familiar features of Draco staring at her. He stepped forward and her heart beat faster and faster until she thought it would explode in her chest. 

"We need to talk, Hermione," he said evenly. She noticed in surprise that he didn't seem even the slightest bit smug. She nodded without even thinking as he sat down beside her and looked at her with those grey stormy eyes. 

"What do you want?" she managed to demand, her throat sounding husky from all the shouting she had been doing. 

He smirked a little, some of the attitude back. "So, you've finally found your voice?" he said. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." 

"For what?" 

"For you to explode. I knew you were going to eventually. Ever since you lost the baby." Silence followed, and Hermione thought she was going to crack. 

"I LOST THE BABY?" she screeched, causing Draco to wince. "I wouldn't have lost it if you hadn't-" 

"Alright, alright," Draco said, a note of panic in his voice. "I know, and I shouldn't have done it. I was being a bloody fool… just like YOU were to get pregnant in the first place," he added. "I don't even know what I'm doing here really… what's happened to me lately?" he mused, more to himself than Hermione. "Sleeping with Mudbloods… father really would be angry…" He found with amusement that he didn't really care. 

"Don't you dare call me that," she threatened. 

Malfoy watched with amusement, and placed both of his hands onto the table. "Well, it's worth whatever I get just to see your reaction," he chuckled. "It's about time you face what you're feeling. You've got a fair few bad habits Hermione, but you are brave, even I have to admit that. I wouldn't have been able to cope," he said grudgingly. "But then again, why should I have to? You're the bloody fool that didn't take the Pill." 

Hermione was just about to get up from the table, hatred swallowing her, before Draco placed his hand on her arm. "Stop," he said, and she did. Slowly she sat down, her chocolate eyes looking into his grey ones.

"What is it?" she asked quietly. "Are YOU finally dealing with your feelings?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco said defensively. 

"You've been feeling just like me for the past few months, haven't you? Why else would you come after me? You know I hate you, and being the sick person you are, you like it." 

"I don't like it," he said. "I'd just rather you actually think something of me, than nothing." He bit his lip, realising he'd said too much. "I mean, well, a Mudblood like you…" 

"Oh shut up and face it for once," Hermione said. "Face your real feelings. I have to, it's about time you did." She smiled, a little bitterly, but she smiled all the same. It had been a long time since she had properly grinned, and it felt rather strange; still, it was a sensation she would have to get used to feeling again. 

Draco was silent. He thought back to what he'd done to Pansy outside. He was the just the same person as before- he still liked hurting others, he was still bitter and twisted, still hateful and teasing- but he just felt strange. He'd slept with lots of girls and dumped them the next day, and never felt a shred of remorse or pity. But Hermione was just totally different. 

With Hermione he liked to tease, sure, but it was a different kind of teasing. Soft, and playful. Gentle teasing. And that wasn't just it. When he was with her he felt… different. He couldn't pinpoint the strangeness of it; it was just totally different to talking to Pansy or another girl. 

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked him softly. Every second that went by she found herself hating him less. 

"You," he said calmly. "I'm acting like Potter- a goodie goodie fool with no brains. I'm off." 

"Wait," Hermione said, a little sharply. "Nobody's ever going to find out we're talking, if that's what you're worried about." And Draco turned to her, a look on his face that made a lump rise in her throat. He looked kind, soft, warm. He stood up and walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She was enveloped in his robes, in a tight hug. They didn't have to say anything. 

And there they stayed, Hermione's tears flowing down over him and washing him in grief. It was for only a short while but it seemed like eternity, until eventually Hermione's emotions stopped. Draco looked down at her. The silence said more than words ever could, and an unspoken truce now existed between them, even if it was only for a short while. 

"I'm going now," he said. "Never speak of this to anyone." Hermione nodded silently as he walked away. She should feel confused, but she didn't. Her mind was more focused than it had been for a long time. It had taken six months, but Hermione had finally put her past behind her. It didn't mean she could forget it- it just meant she could now look to the future, what ever that would be. 

****** 

Pansy hid in the shadows as Draco walked off, then quickly returned to spying through the door at Hermione. She had followed Malfoy- and seen everything. Her face was red with rage and burning fury for the girl who could have everything she wanted... it was so clear that Malfoy was besotted with this loser. 

"Little bitch," she snarled quietly to herself. "Pathetic little Mudblood… I'll show her." And Pansy shuffled off, chucking and cackling, her puny little brain already concocting a plot to hurt Hermione. 

* * *

_Thanks for reading. For those who think Draco has gone soft or something- believe me, he hasn't. It's just this is the first chance Hermione and Draco have had to properly discuss what happened and I'm sure the emotions running high are realistic- and Draco isn't bad all the time. It's like a cover to hide the real him.. prattle, prattle… lol! No, when he's with Hermione it's like his pretend him just falls away… _

_You'll find out in following chapters anyway! And if anyone complains it's too mushy, well… this is a mushy story, cope with it. Lol please review, hope you like. _


	22. Chapter Twentytwo Hearts

** Chapter Twenty-two Hearts**

_I am writing frantically now, determined to get this series finished soon, and it will be. For those who are determined to find out what happens, the end is near! So keep reading, it's worth it (at least I think so anyway). _

_I don't own Harry Potter, etc. etc._

_**Cherise**- you cried? Another one who has found my story emotional! Thank you so much and please keep reading, I hope to hear from you in the future. _

_**Gazy**- thanks for another long review! Smilez! Sorry about the sentence thing, it happens to be a bug with my PC. Whenever I put a dash to link two sentences together, it appears as a full stop, so it looks like I've forgotten to put a capital letter in. I have reduced the amount of dashes in my story but there is only so much I can do; sorry about that. And I agree that Pansy has to be the biggest bitch. It's pretty obvious I hate her in later chapters! _

_**Vincie**- I don't know how long I'm banned but it REALLY frustrates me, grrrr. Keep reviewing pal! _

_**NSR**- greetings Trelawney! But whoops, in this chapter Pansy is absent. Did the great Trelawney predict something WRONG? Dearie me, is Trelawney a fraud? Nah, course not. ;) Thanks for the review girlie, keep posting please. _

_**Danihell**- these posts are quality not quantity girl and your reviews are definitely quality! Thanks again. _

_**Dracowar**- lol that sadistic prediction could actually turn out to be true… * puts finger on lips * I won't say anymore or it'll give it away… _

_**C-h-l-o-e-06-** don't worry, Hermione will never TRULY forgive him totally, but she doesn't feel the same raw anger anymore because six months have passed and she has other feelings for him too… _

_**Natyslacks**- *blushes* Aww shucks you're a sweetie pie!_

* * *

For the first time in a long while, Hermione woke up without a feeling of dread in her stomach and a desire to cry that just wouldn't come. Yawning, she pulled back the covers and dressed quickly. It was a Saturday and she was hoping to mess around with Harry and Ron like in the good old days. 

Then, just as she was stepping down the stairs, the remembrance of yesterday hit her with a thud. She had screamed and shouted in front of almost the entire school. Knowing the other students, gossip would be rife today. She sighed and straightened her cream jumper. It won't get to me, she decided. 

When she entered the Common Room, everything went silent and then a buzz of talking hissed around the room. Hermione found herself being hugged by an eager Seamus Finnigan, and then Dean Thomas, then Neville then- 

"Well done, Hermione!" Ron beamed, gripping her tightly. "I couldn't believe how great you were in front of everyone. I mean, yeah it was a bit crazy, but Malfoy deserved it!" 

"We were all egging you on- er- inside," Harry said heartily. "You should have seen his face! Then of course he left and went after you, didn't he?" 

"No," Hermione said quickly. She wasn't going to break her promise to Malfoy in any hurry, even if she did still sort of detest him. "No, I didn't see him. I went to the library." 

After more congratulations and compliments from the other Gryffindors, Hermione went down with Ron and Harry to breakfast. 

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, as she spooned down cereal. 

"Ill," Harry said wistfully. "Got food poisoning, but you know Madam Pomfrey, cured it quick as a flash. No, Ginny needs 'rest and recuperation'." He spoke the last three words with a lot of scorn. 

"I'm sure she'll be back up and healthy soon," Hermione said sympathetically, though inside she was pleased. It had been a long time since she had spent the whole day with just Ron and Harry, and to be honest she preferred it that way. 

"Look up, seems like your little rant yesterday has made an impression," Ron smirked, nudging Hermione. She glanced across saw Draco staring at her, his steely grey eyes impaled into her. Flinching with the intensity, she looked down quickly and felt her cheeks go furiously red. Why do I always do this, she thought to herself angrily. WHY? 

"I'm done," Harry said. "What shall we do? I think-" 

"-We should go outside, great idea Harry, let's go, and quickly," she gabbled, grabbing her two puzzled best friends and heading for the doorway. She didn't stop until they were outside in the heat. 

"What's the rush?" Ron asked. 

"Nothing, I just really want a suntan," Hermione lied. She laid against their favourite tree, looking over the lake. It looked beautiful in the summer sunshine; it rippled slightly in the very small breeze, golden light danced upon the surface and reflecting into their eyes, dazzling them. It was incredibly beautiful, like a huge pool of glittering golden sunlight. 

Ron and Harry sat beside her, talking about Quidditch. It bored her intensely. She loved her best friends more than life itself- but more often nowadays she found herself thinking she'd outgrown them. In fact, all she wanted to do right now was go to the library. She longed for the calm quiet, peaceful and undisturbed reading. 

"I'm off - going to see Cho," Ron said, getting up from the grass. "See you two later," and he headed off, whistling, in the direction of the school. 

"The cheek of that," Harry said in mock disapproval, his eyes twinkling. "Abandoning us for Cho, eh?" He laughed, and then noticed his friend wasn't laughing along with him- in fact, she was staring into the distance. 

"Hermione, what's up?" he asked, concerned. 

"Oh, nothing," Hermione muttered, looking quite frantic. Little did Harry know who Hermione had just seen making their way across the grass towards them in the distance. Malfoy. "You know what, I'm going too," she gabbled. "Bye." And she ran off as fast as her legs could carry her, a shocked Harry watching her leave. 

Hermione didn't stop until she was hidden behind the tallest tree she could find, and there she leaned against it, struggling to get her breath back. Had he seen her? She doubted it; she had very good eyesight, and had only recognised him from his pale, almost white hair. Now she could see him approaching Harry. Heart in mouth, she crept slightly closer. 

Why, she asked herself, am I hiding? She didn't really know the answer… all she knew was that she couldn't face Draco now; she'd rather face Snape in a bad mood than talk to him. When he was around she couldn't control herself, and found herself doing things that a year ago she wouldn't have dreamed of doing. And whenever he was near her, things seemed to rush out her mouth and her heart was in her mouth, beating away like she'd ran a marathon. And the strange sensations she got in her stomach… she seriously doubted they had anything to do with hate. 

Did she still hate him? 

No. 

I don't, she realised. I don't hate the killer of my baby. 

Shaking herself, she crept even closer, eager to hear what Draco would say to Harry. She was close enough now to see Draco's cold grey eyes, and Harry's emerald green ones, but they couldn't see her because she had conveniently hidden herself behind a large green bush with little holes in the branches that she could peer through. 

"…Where is she?" Draco was demanding sharply, pulling Harry to his feet aggressively. Harry scowled and shoved Malfoy, his hands grinding into the blonde boy's shoulders. 

"Why should I tell you? And why do you want to know?" 

"That's of no importance to you. Now TELL me, or you'll regret it." 

"What are you going to do?" Harry sneered, obviously thinking he was protecting Hermione. "You're a cruel git. I know what you're like. You probably want to smack her over what she said yesterday, don't you? Well take your anger out one me, because I sure as hell won't be letting you near Hermione sometime soon." 

Draco paused, noticing the stubborn expression on Harry's face. 

"Looks like you're not going to give in, Potter," he sighed, sitting down on the grass. "Well sit down then, I'm not going to bite… unless you give me reason to." Harry slowly and reluctantly lowered himself to the ground, a fair few feet away from his enemy. Silence followed for a few seconds, and all that could be heard was the buzzing of the bees and the flies around the pretty flowerbeds. 

"What happened between you and Hermione?" Harry asked eventually, no note of anger in his voice. He genuinely wanted to know. 

"You'd never understand. It was… it was a mistake to sleep with her. Stupid. If my father-" 

"Your father," growled Harry, "is a nasty stuck-up prick that thinks he's better than everyone else. And if you're here just to call Hermione then you'd better go." 

"Alright I get the message. Anyway… I don't know… it was like, like a spur of the moment thing really. I fancied the arse off her, crazy as it sounds. Me: handsome, popular, rich, pureblood-" (Harry snorted) "-and Granger: goodie-goodie, show off Mudblood. Get the picture? I slept with her because I thought she was pretty, and it was another notch on my bedpost." 

Hermione listened, tears silently leaking from her eyelids. Was this all that he felt for her? And why the hell did she care anyway? 

"And?" Harry prompted. "Is that all?" 

"No," Draco said softly. "No it isn't. Afterwards I didn't want to know, because let's face it, who wants to face a one nightstand the day after? Well I ignored her and then… then she told me she was pregnant, and everything changed. 

"I hated her…. I really hated her, for everything. She was going to ruin my reputation, my popularity, my family life (just think about what my father would do if he had found out) and pretty much all that mattered to me. Then she lost it, and I felt guilty." 

"Why?" Harry asked, curiosity overcoming his hatred. Hermione took a deep breath. Would he tell Harry the truth? The horrible, cold, violent truth? 

"Because I should have helped her," Draco lied smoothly, his face not betraying him. "I should have supported her and everything. Now she wouldn't want to know, and I had everything I always wanted. Money. Popularity. My reputation still intact- and I'd gained the best night's pleasure of my whole life." Draco stopped, looking into the distance. "I don't know why I'm telling YOU all this- you'll probably run and tell Weasel, then everyone'll know." 

"You know I won't. I'm Hermione's friend, I need to understand. Please- carry on." It seemed Harry and Draco had put aside their differences for now. 

"Well I tried to forget her, I really did, but nothing seemed fun anymore. Even winding people up lost its pleasure. I began to wonder what the point of life was, and I really honestly did try to battle my feelings. But it seems nobody is perfect, not even me. Because she's not _that_ beautiful, I've seen prettier, and her personality's not the_ best_- yet I still can't get her out of my mind. I could have anyone I wanted, and they're not good enough for me. What's **WRONG** with me?" Draco ran his fingers through his hair, obviously frustrated. "It's like I've come down with a disease or something. 

"The way I feel when she's around is like nothing else. It's like a drug. Initially I liked her for her looks and figure but now… it's not just that. She's brave. And I love the way she shouts when she's angry, and her cheeks get little red dots on them… and the way her hair can stick on end when she's just woken up. And the way she smiles when she's happy." He broke off, bowing his head and chuckling to himself. "And she's really clever, and that sometimes pisses me off, but she's not some bimbo. She's the total opposite of Pansy for instance-" (he shuddered) "-and I don't know… she's just wonderful in every way to me, and I don't even know why. I should hate her. I really should." 

"Whoa," Harry said, frowning. He seemed to be thinking hard. "You're not good enough for her. You're a nasty twat. You should have helped her, and you've given her a really hard time this past year. If you care for her, why did you do that?" 

"I thought you'd know me by now Potter. Since when have I walked around being all romantic and gooey? Don't think I'll EVER do that; I'd rather die than be like that. But it's her… when I'm with her I'm a different person. And I didn't help her because I didn't want to like her. Who in their right mind would want to like her that way?" 

Hermione stepped back, her heart still thudding and her head whirring, but they were still talking. She leant in closer, making sure that they couldn't hear her. 

"It's more than like," said Draco, gulping. "I don't LIKE her. Potter, I know I sound stupid but… I think I love her. I LOVE Hermione Granger." 

* * *

_And the fluff goes on, yay! But for all those stooges out there, note I am doing my best to keep Malfoy in character. He hasn't gone from hating to loving her in one chapter- it's built up and up. And it's tough ya know, when all I want them to do is jump into each other's arms! But I know I know, being OOC is the most heinous crime that can ever be committed, so I'm taking it slow, no matter how much it kills me. _


	23. Chapter Twentythree Love or Hate?

**Chapter Twenty-three Love or Hate?**

_Okay, here's where it really heats up! I always enjoy writing this, but for the last couple of chapters I've been feeling miserable, because I have to write Hermione being depressed. It's really perked me up, writing something quite cheerful for a change! Don't get me wrong, I love writing all the time, but it's always better writing happy things. _

_I don't own ANYTHING Harry Potter! Muhahaha so you can't sue me!_

_**Natyslacks**- hey is this enough fluff for you? Lol, more is coming but don't think it'll be a smooth course to love! Thankies for the great review, please keep `em coming! _

_**Vincie**- I'm back on Neopets! *squeals* Thanks for the review honey! And just because I'm back on neomail, doesn't mean you can give up reviewing my stories… ;) keep them coming! _

_**SanguineSistar**- thanks very much, I'm really pleased and flattered you liked it. _

_**Etherelemental**- yep Draco has morals, though they vary. Where Hermione's concerned there's a little blind spot but he still has a bit of a nasty side. As for his father… well that comes in later chapters. But please keep reviewing! _

* * *

Hermione gasped and then quickly stifled her open mouth with her hand, squeezing her fist into a ball so that they wouldn't notice her cry of surprise. She struggled to keep still as she took in what Draco had just said. He said he LOVED her. Was that possible? 

It couldn't be. He hated her… didn't he? And she hated him. 

No she didn't. She shivered when she thought of that fateful moment on the stairs, but no longer was she filled with the desire to strangle him. But she didn't want to be with him. Did she? 

"I've told you now so where is she?" she heard Draco demanding, and went back to listening and watching through the bush. 

"To be honest, I don't know," Harry said, scratching his head confusedly. "I'm still in shock. You really love her?" 

"Don't ask me to say it again," Malfoy shuddered. "Do you have any idea where she went?" 

"Nope, but you know Hermione. Check the library. And don't you upset her; I don't care if you love her, if you hurt her I'll skin you alive. And that's a promise." 

Draco didn't say anything, but abruptly spun around and began making his way towards the castle, his white shirt making ripples across his back, his usually neat hair stuck up with stress. Hermione took a deep breath and charged from her hiding place, chasing after him as fast as her legs could carry her. She had no idea why, or even what she was going to say to him. All she knew was that she needed to talk to him- and now. 

"Wait," Hermione gasped, pausing and putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "I'm here." 

Draco stopped and briefly smiled; Hermione felt a pang in her stomach at his smile. It was warm and happy, two things which didn't usually radiate from his face. "I've been looking for you," he said. 

"I know," Hermione said, then bit her lip. "I heard everything, Malfoy." 

"Call me Draco," he answered. "You were spying were you? I should be angry for that." But he was teasing, and laughed a little, then blushed violently as he remembered what he had said. "You heard EVERYTHING?" 

"Everything," Hermione repeated, "and don't worry about your reputation, I won't tell anyone." 

"Come here," Draco said, grabbing her hand, looking around furtively and then rushing along to behind a tree, where they could talk in peace. "See, now we can speak properly. And I think it's about time we said our true feelings, don't you? No bullshit." Hermione nodded. 

"What you said… did you mean it? I mean really mean it?" Hermione asked nervously. "And you expect me to forgive you for what you did? You made me lose my baby, I'll have you remember." 

"I know," he agreed, "and I also happened to make the baby too. Do you think I WANTED you to be pregnant? Admittedly I shouldn't have done what I did, and I regretted it so much. But you can't deny it has made things a lot easier for us both in the long run. Can you imagine what would have happened? You would have been kicked out of school and would never be able to get a job; you'd be lumbered with a kid at sixteen years old, no qualifications, no money, and no chance of a career. And eventually you'd want money and you'd let out that I was the dad, and my reputation would be destroyed, my father would kill me and I would have been disinherited. I would have lost everything; from then on I probably wouldn't have a father. So you see, no matter how horrible and terrible and disgusting it was… in ten years, you'll look back and be glad you don't have a child." Draco finished and looked down at Hermione's trembling face. 

"I know," she whispered, "but… I still can't help wonder. It was our flesh and blood." She leant in close to him and hugged him tightly, embracing him with her arms. He sighed and pulled her closer comfortingly, her head nuzzled into the cavern between his neck and shoulder. With one hand he stroked her soft brown curls; the other he draped around her waist. 

Without warning she pulled back and looked into his steel gray eyes. "We can put this behind us, can't we Draco?" she asked. "Forget the past and maybe… I don't know…" 

"Give it another go?" Draco asked mischievously. 

"No," Hermione said firmly. "Slowly slowly… and anyway, who said I feel the same?" 

"I say you do," Draco replied, and leant in next to her, his warm breath against her porcelain cheek. He pressed his lips to her ruby red ones and she responded; her lips battling with his own. His tongue caressed the inside of her mouth and she felt a quiver of excitement. Eventually the lingering kiss had to end and Hermione smiled at him, before he gently took her hand in his own and kissed it softly. It had finally happened... Hermione had forgiven him.

"Draco…" she said, her eyes pleading for reassurance. "Do you think it would have looked like us? You know, the baby?" 

"Yes Hermione," he answered, his voice unusually gentle. "Yes I do. The baby would have been beautiful. Just like you." 

****** 

"Where've you been?" Ron asked, frowning at his two best friends. They had joined him eating their evening meal in the Hall, but both were unusually silent and for different reasons. 

Harry was pondering on Draco; he cared for Hermione immensely and didn't want to see her get hurt. But she wouldn't be stupid enough to love such a prick would she? Well, he thought to himself, she was foolish enough to sleep with him. Anything's possible. 

Hermione was also thinking of Draco, but for different reasons to Harry; she couldn't forget the enveloping warmth that had been on the tip of her tongue, or the softness of his touch or the sound of his voice. She couldn't forget the words he'd uttered. She couldn't forget him. 

"Hello?" Ron asked. 

"Sorry," Hermione and Harry said at the same time. 

"I've just… Hermione, did Draco find you? He wanted to talk to you," Harry said. 

"Yes," Hermione said truthfully, but the closed look on her face meant that neither of her friends dared ask for more details. "So how did your meeting with Cho go, Ron?" 

"Good," Ron answered happily. "We talked about Quidditch for a while, then, well, things got steamy and…" He blushed, his cheeks going the usual red. 

"Did you-?" Harry said, not able to finish his sentence. Ron nodded. 

"It was great," he smiled. "I was dead nervous but, you know, it was okay. Guess you're the only virgin now, Harry!" 

Harry laughed. "I'm waiting until Ginny's at least sixteen thank you!" 

But Hermione wasn't listening; Draco had just come in and she noticed that Pansy was behind him, simpering and chatting away. Her mouth dropped. How could he? When he'd been with her? She scowled, and felt a reality check hit her with a thud. 

He'd used her before, so why not now? Okay, so this time they'd only kissed, but did he just want her for a bit of fun? 

No, Hermione argued silently with herself. He'd said he loved her. 

Feeling sick, she glared as Draco made a cutting remark to Neville, then stuck his foot out so a little first year tripped over. The little boy got to his feet, his face red and bits of dust stuck to him. Pansy sat next to Draco, playing with her hair and shooting venomous looks at Hermione out of the corner of her eye. 

He's never going to change, Hermione thought sadly. Never. She couldn't understand how he could treat some people so cruelly, yet love her so much. It was like Draco was two people; either that, or she brought out the best in him. Could she cope with that? But just then she had to laugh when Draco turned round and shouted obscenities at Pansy, so cruel that even the cow herself couldn't twist them into compliments. At least he didn't want Pansy. 

"But does he want me?" Hermione asked out loud, causing Ron and Harry to stop their conversation midflow. 

"You what?" Ron asked. 

"Oh, erm, nothing," she stammered, and when she looked up she saw that Draco was smiling at her. And she smiled back, a truly happy loving smile.. 

* * *

_It wasn't too soon, was it? Hope not, because it's been building up and it IS Chapter 24! Anyway there's still more tension to come and I thought it was about the right time. But don't think things will go smooth sailing for them; there are still a lot more obstacles to overcome… that is, if they manage to… _


	24. Chapter Twentyfour Jealousy

**Chapter Twenty-four Jealousy**

_This chapter is quite different from all the ones so far because it is from a totally different perspective: that of Draco's. I thought it was about time to show how he really was, and how HE felt about the whole situation. Anyway it's slightly different but hopefully still interesting and fun! Hope this keeps you hooked until the very end… there are only four chapters left but there are still lots in store for you. _

_Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own anything mentioned in this story other than the plot, which is not extremely original and therefore could relate to anyone else's fanfiction or work. I do not intend to have a similar fic but it's going to happen when there are thousands. All of this is made by myself. Nothing is stolen. _

_Another little note: You may have noticed I put two chapters up at the same time: this and chapter 23. This was because I felt I needed to catch up after the site was down for a couple of days. And besides, I thought I needed to put up a few extra chappies! Enjoy ~x~x _

* * *

Draco was annoyed. All that week he hadn't had one chance to speak to Hermione, not one! It had been the end-of-year exams, and every lesson was spent either sitting a test or revising for one, and any spare time out of school hours, Hermione spent revising in her Common Room. They only time he might be able to speak to her was at breakfast, but how could he go over there and speak to her properly with all the Gryffindors listening in? 

The exams had just finished and every student in the school was taking a well deserved break; whether it was lounging on the grass outside licking ice lollies, taking a dip in the lake (some of the crazier kids), chatting earnestly in their common rooms or playing Quidditch on the pitch, everyone was busy. 

That Saturday morning Draco was sitting in his favourite leather armchair in the Slytherin common room, the window nearby wide open and letting in the very slight breeze that whistled through the June air. 

I wonder how I did in the exams, Draco thought idly. 

They had been much later than usual this year because there had been some delay preparing for them, but now they were well and truly over. He shuddered to think of what his father would say if he had done badly, but tried to push it out of his mind. After all, what help would worrying be? 

"An owl for you, Malfoy," Crabbe said from across the room. He was peering at the window, where a dark owl with yellow eyes was pecking frantically, eager to pass on the letter that was clutched from its pale talons. 

"Well let it in then," Draco ordered to his best friend, who obediently bumbled to the window and slowly pulled it open. Dumb- but loyal, Draco thought to himself. 

The owl flew over to him and immediately dropped the letter at its feet, which bore the family crest. Draco sighed. Another letter from his father. Would it be another note of disappointment? 

He ripped it open with slightly trembling hands and opened the parchment, which was, as usual, written in rich black ink. 

"Draco, 

Having just received your letter I just have to write back and express my disapproval. How could you ask such a thing? Sometimes I do not think you realise how truly lucky you are. You live in an upper crust family, a pureblood family that dates back generations. We are expected to express love for only those of a similar stature, and haven't I told you before that the Dark Lord frowns upon such fraternisations? I am therefore ordering you to finish this, and now. I do not admit any kind of approval towards your supposed feelings. Draco, if this is not finished then remember the consequences. No longer will you have money, or a mansion, or the respect reserved for only the highest of families. You'll be no higher than a Mudblood yourself. This is an absolute disgrace and I am extremely disappointed in you. The Dark Lord was asking to admit you into his services on your seventeenth birthday, which is coming up. You don't want to disappoint him now, do you? I cannot explain more in case this is intercepted. But you know what will face you if things do not go my way. You have known me as a father sixteen years- and not once have I never got my own way. I don't like disobedience. Remember that. 

Mr Lucius Malfoy" 

Draco bit his lip, frowning intensely. Never had he experienced fatherly affection and this letter was just as cold, formal and unloving as usual, not that he expected anymore of Mr Lucius, the "family man". His father had reacted just like he had expected to, but things would be a hell of a lot worse if he didn't finish things with Hermione. They weren't exactly going out yet anyway, but his father was trying to quash his feelings before they'd even properly begun. With a burst of rage Draco ripped the paper into little pieces and emptied them out of the window, his heart pounding. He was going to do something that would REALLY piss him off. 

No, not just piss him off. Make him angry, furious, outraged, scandalised, so angry that he would break off ties with his only son forever. Because that was what Draco wanted. To no longer have a family; to no longer have to answer to the cold, calculating shadow that lingered around him and affected everything in his life.

He did love his father underneath, but the pressure on him to be perfect was so unbelievably intense that Draco just couldn't stand it anymore. "What if I don't WANT to be a Death Eater? What if I don't want to serve the Dark Lord? What if I want- if I want HER!" Draco shouted out the words, his lungs bursting with the force. 

Then, spinning round, he remembered Crabbe was in the room. 

"What?" he asked slowly, his puny mind trying to process what his friend had just said. 

"I'm leaving Crabbe," Malfoy snapped, "just shut up and be dumb. After all, that's what you're good at." Abruptly he marched out of the common room, pounding through the corridors until he was in the Entrance Hall, whereupon he stopped to catch his breath. But what was he going to do now? 

"Excuse me," a timid first year asked. "Do you know where Professor Binns is?" 

"Get out of my way," Draco said automatically, and looked the little boy up and down, smirking. "Where did you buy your robes, BadRags?" The little first year squeaked and ran away, which cheered up the Slytherin a little. 

He always liked hurting others; it made him feel better… but now wasn't the time to tease. He'd better get back to thinking of an idea. 

And then he had it. It was so simple! It would make his father furious… though Draco was feeling far too rebellious and resentful to care. And it would prove to Hermione how he really felt. But what would people say? For the first time he paused. 

It would be strange to be unpopular after all these years, and he certainly wasn't going to go all soft and goodie goodie, like Potter. He shuddered at the thought; a "noble" boy with no brains and too many thoughts for others. 

What's the good of others in this world? Look after number one. At least, that was he thought of it. 

But did he care for nobody else? The only person he ever thought about was Hermione, though it had taken him long enough to realise it. The arrogance that hid his feelings was slowly falling away and before he knew it, he had fallen head over heels for her. He smiled at the thought of her touch… 

Yes, this was worth it. 

He headed outside for the sweltering sunshine and sat on the warm green grass, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag, and slowly began to write. But what should he put? 

His mind had gone strangely blank, and the heat didn't help; he pulled off his black t-shirt and squinted at the sun. He wouldn't be able to stay out too long; he'd burn in this heat. 

I'd better hurry up and write this, he thought, and reluctantly put quill to parchment. But just as he was about to begin he was disturbed by- 

"Pansy," he snapped. "Go away. I'm not in the mood right now." 

"But Draco," she whined, sitting next to him on the grass and pawing him with her hands. "Draco honey, we need to talk." 

"Get off me," he hissed, pushing her away. "I'm trying to write a letter and I don't need you distracting me!" 

"Who are you writing to?" she demanded nosily. "Tell me!" 

"My father," he answered lazily. "To ask for something." 

"To ask for what?" 

"Oh nothing… just for an approval of marriage." 

Pansy's jaw dropped and her pug face transformed into a cheesy grin. "It's more than I ever dreamed of! Have you got me a ring yet? Oh it's going to be so wonderful Drakie… I love you!" 

"Not for you, you silly bitch," he snapped angrily. 

"So who is the lucky lady then?" she asked, her voice dripping with sickly sweet honey, but with a chill of resentment. 

He looked across the grass and saw the love of his life sitting with her best friends, laughing and joking. He sighed at her sparkle, her smile, just her. Pansy watched him, her eyes alight with malice, and she knew exactly who he was looking at. She may have been simpering and a little ditzy, but even she wasn't that oblivious. 

"Nobody you know," Draco said smoothly, and got to his feet. "Now I'm going to finish this letter in peace and send it to my father. It's lucky wizarding marriage laws are different to Muggle ones, because we're both under 18 and it looks like I'm not going to get parental permission." He sniggered bitterly. "So long being a Malfoy, it seems." 

Pansy stared at Hermione, burning with rage and ill suppressed fury. When she had asked who it was, Malfoy had been looking straight at her. Her rival. Pansy had been hoping for some time now that she would be the next Malfoy bride, but now her chances had been badly damaged, and by a Mudblood no less! After all, she was the one that for six years had catered to his every whim and put up with some horrific abuse in return. If she wanted the money, honour and respect that would be inherited by becoming Malfoy's wife, then she would have to get rid of opponents. In this case: Hermione. Pansy wasn't going to give up without a fight... 

* * *


	25. Chapter Twentyfive Death

** Chapter Twenty-five Death**

_Just when I'm thinking it's time for some more happiness, something else comes along… no seriously, this is an integral part of the plot, and a knockout chapter which I hope will leave you all on the edge of your seats! It's also probably the longest one so far, because so much happens in this one. _

_Nope I don't own Harry Potter. I've never pretended to… how dare you call me a liar?_

_**Gazy**- and on go the marvelously long reviews, you go girl! I always enjoy reading them and taking attention to all the constructive criticisms and compliments. As for the July thing… I got many letters asking about that. Well yes now I realise it's wrong and I apologise… it's just in England the majority of schools finish at the end of July and I assumed it was the same, though I might be wrong, I'm not sure. Thankies for the long reviews! XXxXxXx _

_**Livvy**- thanks hunny! Keep reading… and as you've just found out, Pansy is extremely cruel indeed! Find out soon… _

_**Caitlin**- I'm glad you like it! It's great to know I've altered your opinion of Draco/Hermione. I myself prefer Ron/Hermione but this is my first fic and I opted for the former. And you didn't have to wait that long for a new chappie did you? *winks* _

_**Etherelemental**- Pansy's revenge is EXTREMELY cruel, don't you think? Read on… and thank you for your frank, truthful but complimentary opinions, you are very kind! _

_**Evilbunnys-playmat**e- oops well if you think that went too fast then you'll probably hate this chapter! *cries* Noooo please don't hate me Evilbunny! As for the slap in the rain, well it's summer so I couldn't really make it rain, but in THIS chappie if you look close enough …;) so hopefully that makes up for it for the lack of rain? Pwease? Thanks for reviewing. _

_**Dracowar**- you are correct, someone is going to die. But who? _

_**c-h-l-o-e-06**- lol sorry if it was a little confusing. Draco loves Hermione and he wrote a letter to his father telling him, who wrote back with a note of disapproval. Now Draco is determined to marry her. _

_**Natyslacks**- what more can I say? You super doper fantabulistic amazing crazilicious bootilicious cool reviewer, you! And for fluff… will it soon be gone forever? Look forward to hearing your opinion on this chappie and thank you very very very very much!_

* * *

Hermione tiptoed along the grass, the cool midnight wind causing her long brown curls to blow ever so slightly. Glancing around, she made her way across the lawns and towards the gnarled tree that stood near the lake, its branches slightly menacing in the summer darkness. She could see, even from here, that he was waiting for her. 

"Draco." She whispered his name, and increased her pace until she was drawing level with him, still checking that nobody was around. She smiled slightly at him; his pale hair hanging in soft curtains around his eyes, just as she liked it, and his face as loving as it could possibly be. His loose white shirt fell down onto his jeans, but it wasn't just his looks that attracted Hermione to him. 

"Nobody saw you then?" he asked, looking worried. 

"Nobody," she reassured him. "After all Draco, it's midnight- who in their right mind would be out at this time?" 

"Us," he said, chuckling. "You're about ten minutes late though." 

"I got held up," she protested. "I didn't want the other Gryffindors seeing me leave, did I? Imagine what would have happened if-" 

"Ssssh," Draco whispered, and took her in his arms, pressing his warm lips to hers. She responded and opened her mouth gently so they could share their tongues, and wrapped her own arm around his neck and toyed with his hair. For minutes they stood there, lost in each other, until Hermione eventually pulled away. 

"Is this all you wanted?" she teased. "A quick kiss and a fumble?" 

"No…" he said slowly, then stopped. "Yes. I wanted to spend time with you." But he could tell immediately he'd said the wrong thing. She stiffened in his arms. 

"Look Malfoy, you've changed a lot and so have I, but it doesn't mean you can use me you know," she said sharply. "You have done before but I won't happen again, I'll make sure of it. If this is all you want from me, then you can forget it!" 

"No," Draco insisted, raising his voice. "Just because I'm not like Potty and the Weasel, all 'noble', doesn't mean I don't care. I just happen to be telling the truth, that I want to kiss you. I want to cuddle you. I don't pretend otherwise! But I care about you for other things, Granger." He resorted to her last name, which caused her to step backwards, anger etched into her features. 

"No way," she cried, "am I going to be taken for a mug. And you leave my friends alone! You're never going to change are you? Always going to be the bully who hides his feelings and only wants to know people for what he can get!" 

"That's not true," Draco snapped. 

"I'm going," she hissed. "Good luck to the next girl you take a fancy to." But just as she began to turn, he took her hand and placed it in his own. 

"Please don't," he said gently. "You know I care. Please don't." 

She softened and kissed him on the cheek. "Prove you care. I'm not out for a good time anymore; I'm an all or nothing girl. I need commitment. Run now, if you want. That's what you did before." 

"Don't be stupid," he said mischievously, fondling her curls and placing them behind her ear. "I'll prove my feelings to you Hermione. I promise… just give me time. You can give me that, can't you?" 

"Of course," she smiled, her pink lips parting to show her white, neat teeth. Draco remembered how he had used to scoff at her teeth, but when they kissed they were nothing but perfect. The mere memory made him shudder, and before he knew it he was locking lips with Hermione again, their mouths bumping and bruising one another with their eagerness. 

"Gently," Hermione said, tugging away. "No more sex yet." She knew and he knew that was what would have happened if they carried on so lustfully; one thing would have led to another and yet again Hermione could have found herself pregnant. 

They kissed again, much more gently and romantically this time, hip pressed to hip and arms entwined. Draco caressed Hermione's teeth with the tip of his tongue, savouring the taste of her so that it could keep him going. His fingers danced across her body so lightly that they were like fairy footsteps and he could feel her shiver of pleasure, just as he felt his own. This was definitely worth losing his father for. 

When they had enjoyed each other to their heart's content they just stopped and shared a hug, just happy being in each other's arms. Draco smiled to himself; he'd die if anyone saw him right now, but with Hermione he couldn't be conniving or nasty or cruel or smirking. He was just the real him. 

"We'd better get going," Draco murmured. "At least I have to anyway. You coming?" 

"Soon," she answered. "I just want to sit here a while, and think…" She plopped herself down on the grass and stared across at the lake. As soon as Draco had said his goodbyes, she lost herself in thought. After all, she had so much to wonder about- before, she would have scoffed if anyone said she would ever love such a cruel bastard. But how could it be wrong when it seemed so right to be in his arms? Even with what happened, something she could never ever fully forget or excuse, she found herself longing for him. Sighing to herself, she simply watched the scene. She'd always loved being outside, especially with nature. But what she didn't realise, was that she wasn't alone… 

****** 

Pansy shivered, clutching her long cloak to her and glancing up at the dark velvety sky, dotted with glittering jewels of stars and shining with the brightness of the pale moon sailing slowly across the sky. Tonight was the perfect night. 

When Draco and Hermione had kissed, Pansy had almost lost control and cried out in anger, but she had managed to keep her wide mouth firmly closed. It hadn't been easy following Malfoy, and making sure she was hidden… her hiding place in the bushes was extremely uncomfortable but camouflaged her well, though it certainly hadn't been easy watching the way he simpered over Hermione. It wasn't normal! Why did he treat her differently to everyone else? Pansy stuck out her bottom lip at the thought of how cruelly he treated her. Well, pretty soon there wouldn't be any Hermione to love… There was something inhuman about Pansy and the calm glint in her eye; the way she thought of murder as something completely natural perhaps hinted at something more to the cruel, sad and pathetic character she truly was. 

As Draco turned and hurried back up to the castle, Pansy sniggered quietly to herself at how easily they'd made it for her. She fingered the long dagger in her fingers, skimming the long blade lightly but still managing to cut the tip of her thumb. She almost screamed but stifled herself and stemmed the bleeding with the hem of her cloak. It wouldn't be her blood she was losing tonight… 

The dagger had been her mothers, and it was a traditional family heirloom passed down for generations, until finally it had ended up with Pansy. But it had been many generations since it had actually murdered anyone. Now, tonight, would be the night, and it would truly shine for her. Her mother would probably have been proud to know it was being put to good use- though perhaps she was dirtying it, using it on Mudblood scum...

Hermione sat ever so silently, head slightly bowed, quietly contemplating the midnight sky and the still waters of the lake nearby. Just seeing the intelligent girl made Pansy's blood boil; so innocent and sweet, was she? From what she'd heard, she was nothing more than a slut! She was a Mudblood and not good enough for a Malfoy. SHE was, though. After all, Pansy had worked hard for it- boosting his ego with compliments and flattery, pretending to be interested in every word he said… and he was very attractive, and with money too. Nobody was going to take him away from her. 

Now was time. 

Pansy crept forward, the dagger clenched tight in her hand, the emeralds on the hilt shining in the dark night. All of a sudden she pounced; she had Hermione pinned down between her legs, both of them on the floor. 

"Wha- ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Hermione cried out as her back hit the floor with a sickening crunch, unable to move because of the powerful Slytherin girl looming over her. Pansy had the dagger held over her head and was ready to strike. Realising with a sick thud that she'd left her wand back in the castle, and knowing this girl was probably so insane that she'd not even thought of using one herself, she'd have to take a more Muggle approach. Even in a crisis, Hermione didn't completely lose her head. 

But Hermione struggled, and temporarily pushed Pansy off. Both of them were wrestling on the grass, Hermione screaming and crying out from the brutality of Pansy's kicks, bites and punches. It wasn't long before Pansy was on top of her again, wielding the blade and striking down hard. Luckily, she missed and struck the grass, Hermione managing to move just at the right time. 

Pansy kicked her in the back, making Hermione topple once again, Pansy laughing in the night. 

"You didn't seriously think I'd let you have him, did you?" she crowed, pinning down Hermione's weakly protesting arms and attempting to reach for the dagger that had been knocked out of her hand, with the other arm. 

"Why?" Hermione whimpered. "Why are you doing this? Please don't hurt me!" 

"What the hell are you doing Pansy?" a familiar voice could be heard, and the lunatic Slytherin girl paused to see Draco running up. He'd heard Hermione's screams of pain and had chased back, sensing something wrong. Immediately he pulled Pansy off, his hard fists brutally colliding with her face and stunning her for a second. There he was, his arms reaching out for that stupid Mudblood bitch! 

"Stop it Drakie," Pansy whined. "This is for your own good. This slut's bad for you, she's bad news for our relationship." 

"We haven't got a relationship," Draco said savagely. "Can't you take no for an answer?" 

Pansy howled, slapping Draco full across the face in defense and launching herself at Hermione, scratching the Gryffindor with her long hard nails and causing her to shriek with the torture. 

Draco could only watch helplessly; Pansy and Hermione were fighting so hard it was impossible to tell who was who. They rolled over and over so that they blurred together, punches and slaps thrown at each other, yells and screams poisoning the ghostly air. 

"Stop!" Draco shouted. "Help! Somebody! Help!" He beseeched the world but nobody was listening, and found that they'd stopped turning over and over, and Pansy was once again on top, the emerald dagger in her hand. He took his wand out of his cloak pocket and approached cautiously. 

"Get OFF!" Draco threw himself at Pansy, knocking her off Hermione who had scratches all over her cheeks. Hermione sat up, her vision blurry, as Pansy proceeded to pull the wand out of Malfoy's clutches and throw it as far as the eye could see; he retaliated by snarling angrily and giving her a frantic push. 

"No!" she screamed, sensing what was going to happen, but she could only watch in numb shock as Draco and Pansy rolled down the grass, their struggles too weak to stop, and on and on they fell, down, down, down, until they were within a few inches of the lake. But they didn't stop. 

Draco gave one loud gasp before they fell; Pansy first, dragging Malfoy along with her. There was a huge splash, and then silence, as the two Slytherins weak bodies sank down to the bottom of the lake. 

********** 

"Come, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said gently, wrapping a warm blanket around Hermione's shivering shoulders. "Ssssh, nothing can be done for the minute. Sit down here, we have some chocolate and tea." 

Hermione allowed herself to be steered onto a bench, too numb to think about anything. She was dimly aware of the whole staff faculty and a few students milling around the lake, but she didn't care. All she could think of was… 

"Draco," she whispered, a tear falling slowly down her cheek. "Is… is he okay, Professor?" 

"I don't know," she answered gravely. "After the Merpeople found the two students, they were handed straight into the care of Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. A very important Reviver potion is being brewed as we speak, though I am not certain whether they have… pulled through." 

"We need to find out," Hermione cried, coming to her senses. "They can't be dead! Not Malfoy, no, no!" she moaned, jumping to her feet. "We can't just sit here. Come on!" 

Hermione rushed through the crowd, carelessly pushing people aside and refusing to listen to the protests of Professor McGonagall. She ran, her feet pounding across the ground, until she was in the building, but still she didn't stop. It wasn't until she was outside the Hospital Wing that her pace slowed down, but her heart remained beating in her mouth. 

"Madam Pomfrey," she called out loudly, rushing through the doors to where Madam Pomfrey was taking potions out of a cupboard. "Are- are they okay?" 

"Calm down dear," she said, though her eyes were sad. "I am sorry." 

"You mean they're…?" Hermione cried out, not able to finish the sentence, her heart breaking and shattering into thousands of pieces. 

"Well… one of them looks like they'll live. I am afraid though, that the other passed away and wasn't able to be resuscitated." The woman suddenly looked older than she had ever done in her entire life. 

"So, one of them is dead… and the other's going to live. But which-" Hermione gulped, "which one of them is dead?" 

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath and said… 

* * *

_Sorry to leave it so… well… abruptly, but I thought it was the best place to break off for the next chapter, and it'll leave you hanging on anyway! Please review; I'm hoping to get a record amount of reviews for this chapter because it's such a cliffy. So there you go, if you're reading this and not thinking about reviewing then you are making me a sad person :( please do it, it doesn't hurt. Just press that lil button at the bottom saying "Submit Review". PLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE. _

_:) *puts on puppy dog eyes* _


	26. Chapter Twentysix A Very Sombre Father

** Chapter Twentysix A Very Sombre Father**

_Note: A HUGE thank you to every single person who has reviewed my story so far; I know I say it often but I really do appreciate it. As you probably already know, this fanfiction is drawing to a close pretty soon and so it won't be much longer before the final chapter, Chapter Twentyeight, has been put up. _

_All characters, settings and subplots 100% NOT MINE, so please don't be dumb enough to sue a 14 year old girl who gets around £20 a month. It's just not worth it! _

* * *

"I'm afraid Miss Parkinson was unable to be resuscitated when she was rescued from the pool. We did all we could, but when someone's gone there is nothing we can do. I am very sorry." Madam Pomfrey turned her pale tear-filled eyes on the young woman that stood next to her and bowed her head. 

"So Draco's okay?" Hermione whispered, her voice cracking with relief. "What's happened to him? Is he okay?" 

"Mr Malfoy is a little water-logged; he was very ill when we managed to get him out but he hadn't completely stopped breathing, so he should be alright. He received slight bruising from underwater obstructions so he might look worse than it actually is. He'll be waking anytime soon." 

"Please Madam… may I see him?" 

"Absolutely not, there is-" the nurse paused, seeing the look of grief on the teenager's face. "I suppose in the circumstances, you may," she said reluctantly. 

"Thank you so much," Hermione said, a lump in her throat. "Pansy… oh, are you positive nothing can be done Professor?" she cried, tears now rolling down her cut cheeks, the ones that had been scratched by the Slytherin girl less than an hour before. 

"Nothing," Madam Pomfrey said sadly. "It is a tragedy. I won't push you for details right now, you must be feeling awful, but I must say that later on you will be expected to give full explanations for exactly why you were out so late anyway. Was Miss Parkinson a friend of yours?" 

"Not exactly," Hermione said. "But I didn't want her to die!" She sat on the bed nearby, her head in her hands. "Why did it have to happen?" she cried, slightly muffled. "Why did anyone have to die? What's the POINT?" 

"I'm afraid things don't always work out the way we want them to, and it can hurt. It can make you feel like your heart's breaking in two, like your very essence of living has gone and there's no point carrying on anymore. But, though this won't mean much now, it makes us stronger. If anything good can come out of the despair and grief of death, it is that. Things always happen for a reason." Madam Pomfrey's voice was soothing and warm to Hermione's raw guilt. Because, what Hermione hadn't said, was that in some way she almost felt responsible for Pansy to go. Like it was Hermione's FAULT. But her sensible side told her to let go; that Madam Pomfrey was right and that it was just tragic circumstances. 

"May I see Draco now please?" Hermione asked quietly, getting up and going over to Madam Pomfrey. The nurse nodded and made her way down the aisle until she was at the end bed, where the white curtains were closed. She tugged them open until Hermione could see the young Slytherin. 

He lay still, his skin as white as his hair that lay against his pillow, his overly red ruby lips slightly open. His eyelids, slightly bruised, didn't flicker. If it wasn't for the gentle sound of his breathing Hermione would be sure he was dead. Lying on the hospital bed, he no longer looked cruel or teasing, malicious or coldly intelligent; he looked tender, needy, like a newborn baby. 

"Draco," Hermione whispered, pulling up a stool to sit next to him. She placed his large, white hand in her own creamy ones and stroked it softly; would he ever awake from his lonely slumber? "When will he wake up?" she hissed to the nurse standing nearby. 

"Soon," she assured the girl. "We haven't used any kind of slumber potion yet, though Professor Snape is brewing one as we speak. If you speak loud enough, he will wake up. I wouldn't usually recommend it but if you're in a hurry to speak to him then you'd better, because once the potion's ready he won't be waking for a couple of days." 

"Would you, erm, leave us alone? Please?" beseeched Hermione. It wasn't that she didn't like the nurse, far from it, but if this was going to be her last talk with Draco for a while then she wanted to make it special. Madam Pomfrey looked very hurt, but obligingly turned away and stalked off back up the aisle, in a huff. 

"Draco." Hermione's voice was louder but it pained her to shout at her beloved. "Draco! Draco please listen, please." Her words descended into cries, and she rested her head on the side of the bed, her body racking with sobs which choked her throat. 

"What are you crying for?" came a weak but amused and familiar voice, and Hermione looked up to see Draco was struggling to sit up, a smile stuck on his washed out face. "Not tears for me, are they?" 

"Draco," she cried, dissolving into tears again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Calm down, don't strangle me," he laughed, then immediately became serious. "What happened? Where's that little cow?" 

"Pansy," Hermione said. "She's dead, Draco. Don't call her names. You might not have liked her… but she's not here anymore." She looked sadly into his eyes with her own tearstained ones, noticing his shock. 

"She died?" he said. "Why aren't I dead, then?" 

"I don't know. Maybe it's because she went in first, maybe it's just luck. Who knows? All I know is that you're alive, and I'm so glad." Hermione burrowed herself into his chest as he stroked her face. 

"I'm here alright. And I'm here to stay, so don't you go crying anymore. Okay so that little snotbag's dead but it still doesn't alter my opinion about her. She was a nasty, stupid little bitch and she deserved to die," he said calmly. 

"Draco!" Hermione cried, horrified. "You should NEVER speak ill of the dead." 

"You haven't realised yet, have you? You haven't realised I'm never going to become like Potter. And if you keep on thinking I will, all I'm ever going to do is disappoint you." His voice was gentle but firm at the same time. "Just because she's not here anymore doesn't make her a better person. I care for you Hermione, more than life itself, but I can't change for anyone, no matter how much I want to. There's only ever one person I'll speak civilly to, and that's you," he chuckled, as she nuzzled her soft head of wild hair into him. "I do love you, you know." 

"And I love you too," Hermione smiled, sitting up and reaching over so their lips met each others. It was only for a fraction of a second, but it was all they needed. His heart swelled; so far she had never said the words, and to hear them healed him more than Madam Pomfrey's potions ever could. 

"Alright that's ENOUGH Miss Granger, I don't care how much you love each other. It really is time for you to go!" And with that, Madam Pomfrey bustled Hermione out of the room. 

******** 

Draco awoke suddenly to the sound of voices, coming to as if he had just come out of a coma. He kept ever so still, listening to what they were saying. 

"…I myself was very shocked and between you and I, I still cannot believe Miss Granger is still allowed in the school. I trust you heard all about the pregnancy business?" The voice was oily and deep; Draco recognised it as that of his Head of House, Snape. Draco had always looked up to him. He knew how much Hermione hated Snape, but she didn't know him like he did; true he showed favouritism, was overly strict and sharp, but he was also strong. Strong to leave the Dark Lord when fate depended on him. 

"I didn't, Severus. What was it all about?" The cold voice was that of Lucius, Draco's father, and the mere sound sent shivers down the boy's spine. 

"Miss Granger got herself pregnant, no doubt to Potter or someone of that type. I put my opinion forward she should be expelled immediately, but after she lost the baby, Dumbledore insisted she stayed on here. I hate to disapprove of the Headmaster's views but… well, he is too soft with her. And Potter." 

"Really?" Lucius spoke quietly. "Between old friends, I have a fairly good idea of who the father of that baby might have been. Not that it matters. Tell me… how is it that my son is lying in a hospital bed?" 

"The circumstances are strange, Lucius. All we know is that him and Miss Granger met at midnight, for reasons still unknown, whereupon Miss Parkinson attacked them and fell into the Lake taking your son with her. The girl tells all of this, so no doubt it is all a pack of lies. The tragedy of Miss Parkinson's death… for all we know, it could have been murder. I am sure the Daily Prophet will only be too pleased to write about it. I wouldn't be surprised, Lucius, if Granger DID kill the girl purposely. Pansy Parkinson was a Slytherin, and it is well known just how much she dislikes them. It is probable that Granger herself pushed them both in… well, who knows what she's capable of…" 

"SHUT UP!" Draco shouted, unable to resist himself. He sat up in his hospital bed a little clumsily and glared at them both. 

"Draco." Lucius's eyes glittered with hidden vindictiveness. "How lovely it is to see you awake with last. A talk with you is long overdue, I think. Professor Snape, if you would be so kind…" Snape bowed and turned on his heel, leaving the two Malfoy's alone together. 

"You got my letter then," Draco muttered. 

"Apparently," Lucius answered, steely gray eyes fixed upon his son. "Explain." 

"I love her. And I can't stand having to follow your shitty orders anymore. Kill me if you want, I don't care. You're just weak. All you can do is follow another person's orders. The Dark Lord can rot in hell for all I care!" 

"Be quiet if you know what is good for you," Lucius hissed, all trace of forced calm lost. "How dare you speak to me like that? How dare you? If it weren't for the situation I would take a belt to you right here. And you ever discuss what goes on in our private lives in public again and I'll make sure you are written out of the family will. Is that clear, boy?" 

Draco didn't answer. He was shaking. 

"I said is that clear?" the voice was a little louder, filled with suppressed rage. Each word seemed to bore into Draco's mind, like splinters that wouldn't go away. 

"Yes. It's clear I'm going to have to be cut of my inheritance, doesn't it?" Draco said bitterly. "I'm marrying her, Father, with your approval or not. We'll go away, we'll leave the family name forever." 

Lucius scowled, losing his usual coolly exterior. "You have always been a disappointment to me, Draco. Never good enough, because you've never been a proper Malfoy. You're a disgrace!" Lucius was now shouting, his face flushing with fury. All sense of propriety had gone. "You marry that girl and I assure you, you'll die! That is no empty threat; the Dark Lord does not look kindly on traitors!" 

"I DON'T CARE!" Draco bellowed, his body racking with the force. 

"And you got her pregnant did you? Well, you couldn't even get that right," Lucius sneered. "Never mind getting a pureblood heir- you couldn't even keep a halfblood one! She lost it didn't she?" 

Draco couldn't stand the cruel, tormenting words; he launched himself at his father but missed, smacking himself on the cold, hard tiles. 

"Really!" came an appalled voice, and Madam Pomfrey hurried up the aisle to assist Draco back into his bed, sporting a bruised shoulder. "I don't know what is wrong Mr Malfoy, but your son has just come through a traumatising experience. Whatever disagreement you have, it can wait! If you carry on to goad my patient, you really will have to leave!" 

"I assure you Madam, I am going," Lucius smiled, the usual indeterminable exterior back in place. The kind words he spoke were said so sneeringly that they couldn't be compliments. "You are caring for him so…. Well. I shall definitely pass on my most _flattering_ thoughts to the Headmaster. And Draco dear boy, good luck in the upcoming marriage. I look forward to receiving my invite through post." And with that he left, chuckling cruelly to himself. 

And for the first time, Draco truly realised just how risky it was going to be. 

* * *

_Celebrating the fact that the last chapter is coming up soon, I've decided that everyone who makes a review will get a reply, as long as they say something more than "Update soon"! Please keep sending them in because it really helps; I often alter the story a little to suit your ideas and thoughts. _

_**GrooveyGal**~ Your wish came true, it wasn't Draco! I hope you carry on reading. _

_**Kim**~ Yep I am cruel, muhahaha! So here's an update for you… enjoy and thanks. _

_**Danihell**~ He didn't die! And thanks- you really think my writing gets better every time? That was nice of you to say so, thank you very much! _

_**SweetNightmares**~ My cliffies are evil? Nooooo! _

_**Aquaprincess1**~ if this is too good…. Hmm…. Should I make it better? _

_**Paprika90**~ thanks! It's really good I kept you hanging on. And I think you'll be pleased to find out Draco's okay! Please keep reviewing, I hope to hear from you in the future ;) _

_**Gazy**~ DRACO'S NOT DEAD! *dances* I bet you're pleased too, huh? It's sort of good that Pansy's dead and sort of not, if you know what I mean. But I think if it was out of her and Draco dying, she's definitely dead no question! And yep, that's right, he hasn't proposed yet… that's coming soon though! :) I also hated Pansy, and when I was writing the fight I was literally shaking with fury for poor Drakie… And thank you so much for your lovely words, is it really one of your favourites? I mean, WOW :) I would love to be a professional writer when I'm older but I have other aspirations so I'll just have to see where life takes me. As for the months, there has been a lot of confusion… all is explained at the bottom. _

_**Oooo**~ Pansy's DEAD! Uh-oh… lol _

_**CozzaGirl16**~ Yay Draco's alright! Thank you for reviewing! _

_**Stepha-Lah**~ Chapter 26 is here, and it won't be long for chappie 27! I hope you're enjoying, and thanks for the review. _

_**Lita**~ Pansy's dead. Yay! _

_**Starshine**~ You're probably write about not being true to the book, and I apologise for that. Sorry if it's been a little unrealistic about the whole magic thing… it's just the whole thing was so kerfuffled, and Hermione didn't actually have her wand with her… yet still, I could have made it much more real and I'm sorry. Thanks for reviewing anyway. _

_**Lgobgirlie15**~ Hey, we've all been too lazy to login before, hehe… trust me, I've been there. _

_**Smokeline**~ Thanks very much, it's good to know you like it and it keeps your interest. _

_**Natyslacks**~ another bootiful long review, hehe :D thanks Nat, you're one of my bestest most regular reviewers! And I'm glad you don't hate me because you've found out now right? Only problem is that I've left such a worry about what Lucius is going to do. Thank you for the review darl, please review this chappie soon! _

_**c-h-l-o-e-06**~ hehe, thanks :) please keep reviewing! _

_**Slytherin-Gryffindor ga**l~ Thanks, hope you had a lovely Friday the 13th too! So you're liking the story? Great! _

_**NSR**~ *laughs* Your reviews are freakin hilarious! And yes, you have full permission to die if you want to Rose. Just keep on reviewing! Hehe, thanks and please review. _

_**Evilbunnys-playmate**~ Umm… are you going to kill me? I'm scared! I know I'm fast but this was a little bit slower, wasn't it? Yes? No? _


	27. Chapter Twentyseven The Proposal

** Chapter Twentyseven The Proposal**

_Note: The time is nearing! Yes, this is one of THE most important chapters, heehee! I won't waste much time except to say the usual. I don't own Harry Potter._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

"I don't know why everyone's pretending to be so upset," Ron said, putting his arm around Hermione. "Most people didn't like her anyway." 

"Yeah, it's just the shock," Harry comforted. "They don't REALLY believe you killed her." But as he said the words, even he doubted them; if he was her best friend and had trouble being convinced by the story, what would everyone else think? He kept his thoughts to himself, not wanting to worry Hermione. 

"Good try, but I know that nobody will ever want to talk to me again," Hermione said miserably. "Come on, let's leave the Hall. It seems everyone thinks I'm going to turn around and attack them or something." As they left the Hall, everyone's eyes were on Hermione, their lips moving in ceaseless gossip and discussion of her. Harry felt a twinge of guilt at doubting her, as he knew what it felt like to be thought some sort of liar or murderer. 

"What are you looking at?" Ron said loudly, as a third year Hufflepuff girl pointed out Hermione to her friend, whispering darkly. At the sound of the older boy's voice, both the girls scuttled away as fast as they could. "Pathetic," he said in disgust. 

"Wait, will you?" Draco came up behind them, his face almost back to normal but still showing a few faded bruises from the incident a week ago. Hermione smiled briefly to him, dropping from her friend's arms and going over to him. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked brusquely. "Weren't you coming with us to start packing for tomorrow, Hermione?" 

"But this is important," Draco said idly, though his gray eyes were boring into her with the neediness to speak to her. "I've organised something special. You can unpack later tonight." Hermione hesitated. "Please?" he added. 

"She's not going with you, Ferret boy," Ron snapped. "Why would she want to go with you?" Hermione remembered that Ron had absolutely no idea what was going on between her and Malfoy. She made a mental note to herself to tell him later. 

"Shut up Weasel," Draco sneered. "The choice isn't exactly hard for her, is it? Between you- and me? Well, I know what every sane person would choose. Run along with Potty, you're not needed." 

"Look, I'll see you two tonight," Hermione said quickly to Harry and Ron, who were scowling at Malfoy. "Sorry… I promise I'll see you later though, okay?" She said her goodbyes and watched as they met up with Ginny, who was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs. 

"You made the right choice, Hermione," he said softly. "You won't regret it… and I'm sure it'll take your mind off those stupid rumours," he laughed, but stopped when he saw Hermione was biting her lip. "You're not taking the gossip _seriously _are you? C'mon, goodie Granger would never murder anyone, everyone knows that. NO Gryffindor would. It'll die down in a couple of days." 

"Don't call me goodie Granger," Hermione snapped, but didn't object when he placed his arm around her waist. "Where are we going?" 

But he wouldn't tell her, and they didn't stop until they were near the lake, at the water's edge. Hermione was about to speak, when she noticed a little rowing boat tethered to a tree nearby, complete with wooden oars. "Draco, how did you get that?" she gasped. 

"Stole them from the tethering house," he said mischievously, his eyes twinkling and little dimples appearing in his cheeks. "You know, what the first years go across on at the beginning of the new term. Hop in." Hermione was reluctant, but eventually slid in next to Draco, who took up one of the oars. 

"What's this in aid of?" Hermione asked, taking an oar herself and following Draco's example of rowing, after he had untied the rope that kept them to the tree. The boat rocked a little unsteadily at first but soon settled into the rhythm of the oars. 

"Oh, I have something to tell you…" he began, but was stopped by something landing on the boat. "What the-?" he yelled, and almost fell into the water as something flew at him. Hermione grabbed the collar of his shirt and just succeeded in stopping his second fall into the lake within a week. 

It was soon clear the thing flying at Draco was an owl. It dropped a letter at Draco's feet and flew off back in the air, making sounds of annoyance. Draco shook himself with the shock and promptly ripped the envelope open. 

"What does it say?" Hermione asked, but he didn't answer, only scowled and tore the letter into little pieces before throwing it into the murky depths below them. 

"A letter from my father," he said abruptly. "Let's not speak about it, or I'll end up smacking something, or someone." 

"Okay," Hermione said nervously, secretly wondering what would make Draco so angry. She had always thought the Malfoys were a close family- maybe Lucius had found out about him getting her pregnant? She shivered at the thought, continuing their rowing in peace, and realised she knew so very little about the man she loved. What inner thoughts did he have, what sort of relationship did he have with his family?

For the next couple of minutes all was silent as they made their way across the lake, until finally Draco laid down his oar and looked at Hermione, edging closer to her. 

"I didn't bring you out here for nothing you know," he said quietly, hugging her to him and stroking her cheeks with his long fingers. "And you know that." 

"Yes… but what for?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek gently with her soft lips. "What is it that you couldn't tell me on ground?" 

"I thought it would be better to get away from everyone for a while, and it gives us a little peace, don't you think? It's quite enjoyable, drifting on the lake on a hot summer's day." She nodded, unsure of what was coming next. "Hermione, I've told you that I love you, and you've told me that you love me. I don't know what you're going to say or how you're going to react, but when I said it I meant it. Life's not worth living without you. And over the past few days I've really come to realise just how much I do love you. And you also said you were an 'all or nothing girl' and wanted commitment… well, this certainly shows it." He moved closer, fumbling in his pocket and taking out a small blue box. Hermione sat, numb with surprise and wonderment. 

"It was my grandmother's," he said softly, opening the box to revealing a stunning gold ring encrusted with white diamonds and a glistening ruby in the middle. It was breathtaking, and Hermione guessed at it being worth absolutely thousands in Muggle money; she gasped in awe. 

"Draco, I-" Hermione began, but stopped as Draco proceeded to slide the ring gently onto her finger, and stooped to kiss her soft hand with his red lips. 

"Miss Hermione Granger," he said, his hand in hers "Will you marry me?" 

* * *

_Wow! Another cliffie, eh? I hope you enjoy the suspense, hehe! Please keep reviewing people, I can't stress it enough. I enjoy your thoughts. I love writing gushy stuff like this, it gives me a lovely warm feeling inside, so I don't mind if I get lots of flames! _


	28. Chapter Twentyeight The End?

**Chapter Twentyeight The End?**

_Note: I feel so very proud and grateful that this story got this far. I won't say much, as I am including a special Authors Note at the end of this chapter. _

* * *

"Hi Hermione," Harry said, entering the already cramped train compartment and sitting next to his friend, along with Cho, Ginny and Ron. "I still can't believe we're going home already." 

"Me neither," Ron said. "I mean, it's been a strange year, hasn't it? It's weird, with all that's happened. Me and you," he said awkwardly, pointing to Hermione, "and that stupid row. And then your party, and you… you got pregnant and then you lost it, and then me and Cho got together, and Harry and Ginny settled down together. It's gone so fast though." 

"Sure has," Hermione said, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't forget the events of yesterday… the romance of the boat on the lake, Draco asking her to marry him… she smiled to herself, stroking the beautiful shining ring on her finger. Everything, from now on, was going to change. 

"Are you sure you're positive about this?" Ginny asked Hermione seriously. "You're getting married! It's such a big step and I really can't believe it. And to… him! But, well, if you're positive-" 

"How many times do I have to say it? I AM positive I'm doing the right thing," Hermione interrupted. "And I know none of you like him but surely you want the best for me? I love him so much. He's actually caring, and romantic, and funny. And he loves me too. He has an awful temper, he's often far too sarcastic and has a tendency to show off, but I love him. Just the way he is." 

Harry hesitated, then smiled and hugged his friend. "Good for you, Hermione," he said. "You're definitely doing the right thing, following your heart." Hermione smiled too, her eyes watering with the kindness of them. Her friends were willing to let her marry their worst enemy and bane of their life. Their selflessness was amazing. 

"I don't really know the guy, but I hope you're happy together," Cho said, as she kissed Ron on the cheek. They were holdings hands, enraptured with each other, which made Hermione realise exactly why she felt so empty… where was Draco? 

"Listen you lot, I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to find him." Hermione got up and hurried out of the compartment, along the rattling Hogwarts Express. She was just passing through the next door when she bumped into someone and was sent flying across the floor. 

"Be more careful next-" she began, and then saw that Draco was standing over her. 

"Hermione," he said, laughing. "I've been looking for you." 

"I've been looking for you too," she said, flushing red furiously and wiping her skirt of dirt. He pulled her to her feet and pulled her into an embrace, their lips locking in a moment of tenderness. They were lost in each other's charm, their emotions explored through their mouths and their rapidly moving hands. 

"Excuse me," came a loud voice, which was that of Blaise Zabini in the compartment. "Draco, when you said you were marrying this whore, were you actually serious?" 

"Zabini," Draco said patiently. 

"What?" 

"Fuck off." And with that Draco took Hermione's hand in his and proceeded to leave the compartment, rushing down the aisle until they found an empty one, whereupon he laid her down on the train bench and crawled on top of her, passionately pressing his lips to hers and letting his hands drift to her slender waist. 

Hermione sighed and kissed his neck, gently at first and gradually pressing harder until she was practically gnawing him with her lips, her arms draped around his wide shoulders and her legs twisted around his hips. 

"Draco," she said, interrupting his gradual move down her body. "Let's wait. It'll make it so much more special, don't you think?" 

He looked extremely disappointed, then straightened up and grinned, showing his white pearly teeth. "I won't deny I don't want to, but I'll wait. Until our wedding night if it pleases you Miss Granger." 

"I'm ecstatic," she giggled, as he carried her in his arms through the compartments, planting kisses along her ear. Eventually they were in the back compartment, which was that of Harry, Ron, Cho and Ginny, so Draco let Hermione get back on her feet, taking his hand and approaching her friends. 

"People," she announced, "this is my fiancé. I don't know if you've met before," she laughed, "but I would like to introduce him to you now. His name is Draco Malfoy." 

"I think we've seen each other once or twice," Ron said, his lip twitching. "Can't say he's good enough for you but he'll do." 

"I could say the same about you," Draco retorted, biting back his usual cruel comments. "But I'm sure you'll do too. As long as you get us a good wedding gift." Everyone laughed, and Draco sat himself down next to Hermione, who had bought a book out from her bag. 

"Hermione," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Do you really have to read on the last day of term? Malfoy's sat next to you and I think he wants a kiss." 

"So do I, Harry," Ginny hinted, stroking her boyfriend's face as he turned to her and kissed her gently. Ron and Cho looked pretty busy anyway, so they didn't need to be reminded. Hermione laid down her book, sighing. 

"I guess every once in a while we can let our hair down," she said, reminiscent in her old ways, and laughed wryly. Draco hugged her and she allowed herself to nuzzle his chest, closing her eyes rapturously. 

"So," Cho said (who had finished snogging Ron's face off). "Have you two told your parents your plans?" 

"Yes," Hermione said. "Draco told his father, who went a bit crazy, to be blunt. I've sent a letter to my parents so they'll be finding out soon, but they already know I'm not meeting them at Platform 9 and ¾ today. Draco and I are meeting his Aunt Agatha." 

"Who?" Harry asked, still talking to Hermione. He didn't think the unspoken truce between him and Malfoy would stretch far enough to have a civil conversation. 

"Draco's aunt has been cast out of the Malfoy name too," Hermione explained, "for marrying a Muggle-born. Draco wrote to her asking if we could stay with her for a while, until after the wedding. Then we're thinking about getting our own place, with the help of my parents. They shouldn't be too mad, they won't mind. Don't think we'll be getting any help from your parents though," she said with a shudder to her fiancé. 

Draco shook his head. "I've been thrown out of the family. I'll have to keep moving around because if I know my father, he'll be sending out spies to track me down. And worse… but we'll forget that for today anyway." 

"The wedding's in a month," Hermione beamed, "and you're all invited. It's at MagicCross Chapel, just near Hogsmeade. You'll all be receiving Owls with Invitations attached anyway, with all the details. It's going to be perfect!" 

"Of course it's going to be perfect," Draco whispered. "Because you're there." He kissed her gently and she moved in, if possible, even closer, so their eyes were inches away from each other. 

"I love you, my fiancé," Hermione whispered, her fingers against his chin. She stroked his soft white hair, free of gel, and blew softly, making it dance. 

"I love you too," Draco said, and their lips met just as the train whistle blew and people began pulling down their suitcases and bags. Pulling away, Hermione swiftly began pulling down her own luggage and heaving it onto her arms, as her friends followed suit. 

It had definitely been a strange year…. She had fallen in love with her enemy, made and lost a baby, and discovered many home truths about herself along the way. You could have called her seventeenth birthday many things…. But she contented herself with "interesting". 

"Hermione, you coming?" her friends all called, Cho and Ron's hands linked, closely followed by Harry and Ginny doing the same. At the end of the line was Draco, his hand outstretched. 

"Yes, I'm coming," Hermione answered, smiling from ear to ear and taking Draco's hand, the love in the air so strong her face was permanently grinning. 

This year, Hermione had definitely and truly grown up. 

And with that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy descended the steps of the train, and prepared for their new lives together. 

* * *

** Authors Note for Hermione Grows Up At Sweet Sixteen**

_First of all, I think I had better begin with a true and hearty disclaimer- after all; no FanFiction story is complete without one! All characters, settings, scenery, some descriptions and even parts of plot are copyright of Joanne Rowling. She is nothing less than a Goddess in my eyes because I think she created something truly beautiful when she wrote her books. One scene is reminiscent of the book Gone With The Wind which I absolutely adore, and hope you will forgive me for it resembling it, but I thought it was a good touch._

_The story began as something to fill my time and nothing more really than a light bit of writing every once in a while, but as the amount of reviews I tended to receive grew, it became more and more important to me, and bloomed into a fully fledged rose. It is a story of Hermione learning about herself and other's, about the way she feels and that hatred can be overcome, no matter how strong, and that love beats all. _

_Note that although a lot of people in this story were beautiful, towards the end Hermione and Draco loved each other for what was inside and not just physical attraction. I tried and hopefully succeeded in getting that message across. _

_I realise that there were many, many errors in my very first FanFiction and it was certainly not perfect. However I have learnt from the mistakes and I like to think that it has made my work better. After all, everyone learns from mistakes and can better their work from constructive criticism. I think though, that this story has turned out in a way I like and approve of, so I hope you all think so too :) _

_There are many people who made me get to this stage. I would like to thank my friend Shadiyah, who gave me honest opinions and was my first reader, and she also happens to be my best friend in real life! If you're reading this Shad, you're a star! _

_I would also like to thank my many lovely reviewers. Gazy, New Secret Rose, Evilbunnys-playmate, Natyslacks, Dracowar, c-h-l-o-e-06, Danihell, Aquaprincess1, Smokeline and Etherelemental naming just a few loyal readers who made me opening my inbox so much more special. You were vital to the story and without you all, this story wouldn't be where it was today! *sheds a tear* Thank you guys! Good luck with your own fantastic fanfictions! Everyone who reviewed suceeded in making this story what it is and hopefully I'll continue to gather reviews forever. Long after this finished I continue to have my mailbox flooded, for which I am eternally grateful. _

_Thanks again for all the support I received, from **EVERYONE**. You won't be forgotten. _

_Emma _

_xXxXx _

_God bless you all. _


End file.
